


Bound

by jazzy2017



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 81,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2017/pseuds/jazzy2017
Summary: Kagome's stepdad is on the brink of losing his home because of his addiction. He receives a loan from Naraku and Sesshoumaru, but as a result of his debt, he must give Kagome to them as collateral. Kagome is thrust into a world of sex and crime. As she tries to keep her dignity, she learns there's no happily ever after, even after she gets the guy. Has bondage,anal,spanking, etc.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Bound**

**Chapter 1**

"I thought I would have more time. I just lost my job and I have a lot of personal stuff going on." Katsu Higurashi spoke mournfully.

Naraku and his two men ignored him, and continued looking for anything of value to take.

"That is none of my concern. When you agreed to our loan, you assured that you would pay us in full with interest in just three months' time. What happened to that deal?" Naraku said with a sadistic smirk.

"I can get you the money! I just need a little more time." Katsu assured quickly.

Naraku took in the man's demeanor. He was scratching himself often and his eyes were darting. He had on a long sleeved gray sweater despite it being the middle of July. Naraku's face twisted into another grin.

"What did you use the money on again?"

Katsu eyed him nervously. "It was all on bills. I was a little behind. My wife and son died unexpectedly and I had to fit the bill for the funerals."

Naraku walked toward him and grabbed his wrist. He pulled up the sleeves to reveal needle marks all along his arm.

"So none of our money went to fund your little heroin addiction, hmm?"

Katsu pulled his arm back. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Naraku made his way to the living room and sat casually on the couch. Katsu followed behind, waiting for the spider demon to speak again.

"I'm a shrewd man, Mr. Higurashi and one thing I know to never do is take an addict's word at face value. How do I know you will pay us back? I need something of value to you as collateral. The house and shrine perhaps?"

Katsu shook his head. "The shrine is the only thing bringing me money right now and if you take my house, I'll never recover. There has to be something else, anything else you ask, I'll give to you."

Naraku stood up and walked around the house. The whole house seemed pretty bare. Naraku walked up stairs, moving past Katsu's room and the bathroom. He stopped when he saw the last bedroom. It was pink all around with the walls adorned with paintings and photographs. Naraku saw a photo of a teenaged girl smiling, set on the dresser drawer.

"Who is this girl? Does she live here as well?"

Katsu glanced at the picture. "That's Kagome. She's at school now and I want to keep her out of this."

Naraku ignored the last statement. "You never said you had a daughter, a dog demon one at that."

Female dog demons had become a true rarity in the last century. Most dog demons had sons and even when those sons mated, it was usually with another species of demon. A pure dog demon would fetch a high price on the black market.

Katsu, unaware of Naraku's thoughts, began to explain. "She's my stepdaughter from my wife's previous marriage. When my wife and my son died, Kagome and I were both alone so I decided to take her in. Even though my wife and I were separated, I still knew I had to do the right thing. That's why I still need this place. You'd be kicking her out in the street too if you take this home."

"I want her. Give me Kagome and I'll even forgive the interest."

Katsu paled. Though Kagome wasn't his child, he couldn't give her away. Still Naraku was charging a whopping 30% in interest to the 10 million yen he already owed. Naraku watched the mental struggle play out on the other man's face.

"How about this? I'll throw in another 2 million yen to help you get through this month. All I want is Kagome."

"You won't hurt her, right? After I pay this off, she'll come back here?"

Naraku smiled coyly. "She'll be given a place to stay, clothes, food, all the essentials while she is with us. She may even enjoy her time spent with Sesshoumaru and I."

Katsu mulled it over and agreed. "She should be home shortly. I don't think she'll like this change though."

"You must let her run the house then. She just needs discipline."

"Mr. Katsu, I'm home! There are a couple cars in the driveway. Do you have any guests over?"

Kagome's voice rang through house as she slipped off her loafers and ventured into the main room. She found a man with piercing red eyes and inky black hair standing next to her stepfather.

"Who is this?" Kagome questioned.

"You'll be living with him until I can get some things straighten out."

Kagome's eyes moved from Naraku to Katsu angrily. "I don't want to live with him! He could be a complete creep. I don't know what trouble you're in, but keep me out of it. I'm going upstairs."

Kagome walked past Naraku to head to her room when Naraku grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Kagome slapped his hand away. Naraku backhanded her and pulled her close to his face with her hair.

"You aren't making the rules here, little girl. Don't make me bruise that pretty face of yours."

Katsu put his hand on Naraku's shoulder. "You said you wouldn't hurt her, please."

"I'm only teaching her of her place. We've made a deal so she's mine now. Stay out of this."

Naraku pushed Kagome away and she fell to the floor. Kagome tenderly touched her cheek.

"What is he talking about? Why is this happening?" Kagome asked with a stifled sob.

Naraku turned to leave the house. "I'm heading to the car. Explain the situation, Katsu, and quickly. You don't want me to come back here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome glared at Naraku and stared out of the window from the backseat of the car. She subconsciously pulled at her green school uniform skirt as Naraku looked her up and down again. Her stepfather had assured her that no harm would come her way and even said this would be a good way to show her gratitude toward him for bringing her to his home. Kagome scoffed. Katsu was delusional and Naraku was a pervert. The two sat in silence until they reached what looked like a club. Naraku pulled Kagome out of the car and took her inside the club. They walked through a pair of doors marked 'employees only' and down the steps to a secret room full of girls.

"Sara over there knows exactly what to do to you. Be a good girl and listen to her."

Kagome yanked herself away and scowled. "What makes you think I'll do what you say?"

Naraku smiled. "You're quite the feisty one. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

Without another word, Naraku left. Sara walked up and motioned for Kagome to follow her.

"The first thing we need to do is have you waxed, then you'll be given new clothes, a piercing, and we'll get all you information." Sara explained.

"I shave regularly. I don't need a wax or some weird piercing for that matter."

Sara shook her head sorrowfully. "You must get this all done. Don't you see that you don't have a will anymore? Now hurry of we'll both be punished.

Sara directed Kagome to undress and sit on a bed for her waxing. A large wolf demon named Benkei walked in. He had scars all over his muscular and tan body and his eyes were completely white. He grinned widely when he saw Kagome resting in the bed. Kagome covered her breasts quickly, scrambling to her feet in protest about a strange man seeing her naked. Before she could speak, Benkei grabbed her face and pushed her back down on the bed. Kagome screamed, but Benkei muffled her voice with his hand.

"Shut up before I actually hurt you, girl ." Benkei bellowed.

Kagome quieted down and Benkei lifted himself off of her. He called a few other men who agreed to hold Kagome down. Benkei began on Kagome's legs, ripping any stray hair from her body. It didn't get painful until he waxed her inner thighs. Kagome yelped and twisted away from the hot wax. Benkei snickered and spread her legs apart. With one hand, he dug his claws into Kagome's inner thigh while the other hand rubbed against her pussy roughly. He pinched her clit and Kagome screamed. Naraku walked in with Sara, enjoying the view.

"I hope I'm not cutting in on you fun, but I have more plans for this girl. If you'd like more fun, take Sara here instead."

Benkei looked over at Sara with a sigh before ripping one more wax strip off Kagome and standing up. Kagome shook slightly and she stood, covering her body as best she could. Naraku pushed Sara in the room and pulled Kagome out by the arm.

"My partner will get your information next and then your piercing."

Kagome walked behind Naraku slowly. "I already have my ears pierced. Do I have to get my tongue pierced or something?"

Naraku chuckled. "Just wait. Here, turn into this room."

Kagome walked into a room that resembled a doctor's office. She saw a man with silver hair, elf like ears and magenta markings. On his shoulder was a fluffy tail.

"This is my partner Sesshoumaru. He'll get all your information." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru glanced up from the papers he was looking over. "Who is she?"

"Collateral from Higurashi. This is his stepdaughter, Kagome. She's a dog demon too."

Sesshoumaru kept quiet and took in Kagome's appearance. He turned to Naraku. "Leave. I'll handle her."

Naraku pushed Kagome into Sesshoumaru. Kagome stumbled into him and turned to glare at the departing demon. A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips. She had some fight in her he could tell.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru shyly. "Is there something I can wear Sesshoumaru?"

"You'll receive clothes when I'm finished with you. What's your full name and age?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she covered her breasts. "Kagome Higurashi. I'm 16."

Sesshoumaru stopped writing and looked up with a shocked expression.

Kagome looked confused. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru regained his composure. "You're younger than I thought you were. That's all. Let's continue. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

This time Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Wha-What?"

"When was the last time you let a man fuck you?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"I know what you mean! I was just shocked you would ask that and for your information, I'm a virgin. I've never even had my first kiss."

Sesshoumaru stood up and closed the gap between Kagome and himself. He sniffed her lightly. It was true. She still smelled pure.

"What kind of bastard would give you to us as a trade? Does he simply not care for your well being?" Sesshoumaru said to himself.

He called Naraku back in. Naraku walked in with a smirk.

"Are you done with her now? I want to begin training her."

"Did you know she's only sixteen and still a virgin? Why would you bring her here?"

Naraku smiled like a Cheshire cat. "I knew she was in high school, but she is young. I didn't know that no one had popped her cherry yet. What a treat. Why are you angry? I brought this little vixen here for you too. She seems like your type."

Sesshoumaru ignored the spider demon, leaving to find Kagome a set of clothes.

Kagome angrily poked her finger in Naraku's chest. "I've had it with you! Take me back now. I've changed my mind. Surely there's another way for Katsu to repay you."

Naraku frown as he eyed her finger. "Didn't I tell you, you don't make the rules little girl? Girls that don't listen deserve to be punished."

Naraku yanked her over to a chair and bent her over on his knee. Kagome felt his hand fondling her butt before the first smack descended on her round cheeks. Kagome let out a loud cry as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Naraku began to spank her harder and harder, delighting in the reddening hue that he saw on the young demon's bottom and thighs.

"I hate you, you bastard." Kagome gritted out in pain.

Naraku sent another hard slap. This time he hit her clit as well, scraping his claws against the sensitive nub. Kagome's screams and cries rose. Naraku repeated his actions, relishing in Kagome's cries until her voice was hoarse and small.

"Do you understand now you little cunt? You do what I say, when I say."

Kagome released another stifled sob, but nodded. "I understand Naraku."

"Master. You will refer to me as Master.

Kagome looked him in the eye. "Ok yes master."

Naraku slapped her across the face. Kagome dropped to the ground, her pussy quivering in pain. "Don't look me in the eye. We are not equals."

Sesshoumaru walked back to see Kagome shaking and crying on the ground. "What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru knelt and helped Kagome up. Naraku watched her smugly. "I was teaching her obedience."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Please Sesshoumaru, can I have something to drink?"

Naraku smirked. "Is your throat sore from all that screaming?"

Kagome averted her gaze and nodded. "Yes…master."

Naraku spit in her face. Kagome froze. No one had ever treated her so badly in her life. She was still sore and a little scared to challenge Naraku so soon after her spankings. Naraku grinned.

"There's your drink, cunt. Say thank you."

Sesshoumaru growled, getting in between the two. "Naraku, that's enough! Don't touch her again. I will take care of her."

Naraku eyed Sesshoumaru, trying to decide whether or not to challenge him. Naraku sent Kagome a dirty look, but chose not to speak. Sesshoumaru continued speaking.

"If you can't do anything to send her back home, I'll have her stay with me in my room and I'll train her myself. Now get out."

Kagome looked at him confused when he mentioned training her but she didn't speak. Naraku glared and silently left the room.

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her school uniform and wiped the spit from her cheek. Kagome hurried to put her clothes on. Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to his room. He stretched out on his bed, but Kagome stood in a corner, nervous.

"Is there somewhere else I can sleep?" she asked embarrassed.

"You either sleep next to me or on the floor."

"Can't I just sleep with the other girls?"

Sesshoumaru shifted into a more comfortable position. "You're young, naïve, and a virgin. I can protect you here. There're a lot of men here that would love to take advantage of you."

Kagome was speechless. "Why do you want to help me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm finished answering your questions. Get in the bed and rest. You better take advantage of tonight. This will be the last night I'll be charitable towards you. Tomorrow you begin training to work off your stepfather's debt."

Kagome walked slowly to the bed and slid under the sheets. She clung to the edge of the bed, trying to keep her distance. Sesshoumaru smirked and wrapped his tail around Kagome, pulling her closer. Kagome bit back a shriek and tried to sleep soundly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshoumaru's eyes ran over Kagome's sleeping form. She had tossed and turned all night. She must have gotten hot during the night for her lower half had kicked away the blanket that was now entangled around her waist. Her green mini skirt was hiked up, revealing the lacy light pink panties she was wearing. Sesshoumaru shook her gently. Kagome moaned and mumbled something sleepily.

"Just five more minutes, I swear."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Get up girl or your punishment shall be severe."

Kagome cracked open an eye. When she saw two golden orbs staring back at her, memories of the night before came jolting back.

"I remember now. You're with that scum Naraku. It wasn't a dream after all…" The last part Kagome whispered to herself.

Sesshoumaru rolled out of the bed and walked to his closet to put a shirt on. Kagome blushed. She didn't remember him being half naked when she fell asleep.

"I won't repeat myself again. Get up now." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

There was a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru opened the door and Naraku walked through, holding out a collar with a leash.

"I just came to check on our little beauty here. I thought I'd sit in on her training regimen, maybe even offer some tips since this is the first girl you've trained alone, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, taking the collar and fastening it to Kagome's neck. "Though I can manage on my own, you can watch. I'm sure you would have anyway."

Naraku gave a sickly smile. "You know me too well. I thought some anal play would be fun to start out with. We can fuck her in the ass and the pussy and see which hole is tighter."

Kagome backed into a corner. "No, you can't do that. It's illegal."

"So? What your stepfather and everyone else does is illegal as well and if we get caught, everyone is going down. Your guardian is put in jail and you're out on the streets." Naraku countered.

Kagome fell silent. Sesshoumaru yanked the leash toward him and walked to the door. He spoke to Naraku. "Anal is fine. Even if this girl is a virgin, I doubt she's so innocent. The girls here never are. If she struggles too much, I'll need you to hold her down."

"I'm happy to oblige," said Naraku, looking at Kagome's body greedily.

The three walked down a few dimly lit hallways, turning occasionally until they came to an empty room. In the surrounding rooms, Kagome heard the sounds of women screaming and men laughing as flesh slapped against flesh. After a while, the only sound Kagome heard was muffled moans and cries of pleasure. She turned back to Sesshoumaru, pleading he would be merciful.

"Please, I really am innocent! I've never had sex, anal or oral. I've never even kissed a guy or gone on a date before. I don't want this!"

Sesshoumaru pushed her into the room, ignoring her pleas. The room was bare except for a large wooden board with shackles attached where the wrists and ankles were held in. By that was a small table covered with different sized butt plugs, oil, and a vibrator.

"I see you took the liberty to set up, Naraku. How kind of you." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Undress then get on that board and lie on your back."

Kagome hesitated, opening her mouth to make another plea. Sesshoumaru looked at her sharply. "That wasn't a request. Do it!"

Kagome yelped at the rise in his voice and began to undress. She crawled up on the board. Naraku shackled her up with a smirk. Naraku bent down and picked up Kagome's panties. He stuffed them in her mouth and used some rope to keep the panties in her mouth. Sesshoumaru questioned him.

"If she's as tight as I think she is, this is going to hurt her a bit. I don't want to deal with all her shouting. Next time I'll remember to bring a proper gag." Naraku stated.

Kagome's legs were spread and lifted up, giving Sesshoumaru better access to her ass. He rubbed the oil over her pussy and ass, liking the glisten it gave off. He rubbed a little oil on his own hand and stuck a finger inside her asshole. Kagome hissed at the intrusion. He pumped his finger in lightly, frowning at the difficulty he had getting his finger in and out. She was really tight and Sesshoumaru didn't even know if they had any butt plugs small enough to get her used to the feeling.

"We don't have any plugs small enough for her. I'm going to check upstairs."

Sesshoumaru left the room and Kagome grew even more frightened.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have the room all to ourselves." Naraku cooed.

Naraku picked up the vibrator first, moving it against Kagome's clit roughly. Kagome squirmed and tried to jerk away from his touch, but the shackles around her ankles held her in place. Naraku dug his fingers in her ass, twisting them around.

"I bet you can handle a lot more than Sesshoumaru thinks. Let's give my theory a try."

Naraku pulled away and Kagome's body relaxed. She looked over to see what he was getting and gasped. Naraku held an egg shaped glass butt plug the size of his fist. She shook her head frantically, screaming no, but the word came out only as a high pitched muffle. Naraku turned the vibrator back on, moving it up and down her body this time, teasing her nipples as she cried out. He pressed the vibrator against her pussy again and increased the speed. Kagome began to pant, unintentionally bucking her hips toward him. Naraku smirked. She was wet now.

He rubbed the butt plug across her pussy, trying to cover it in her juices. His fingers probed her anus a few more times before he pushed the butt plug in. Kagome screamed and convulsed in pain and Naraku frowned seeing that he could only get a fourth of the plug inside of her. He poured more oil into her ass, and pushed the butt plug in again. Kagome groaned as the plug filled her walls. Naraku began to grind the plug around inside her. This was something Kagome had never experienced and she was growing accustomed to the pain. She moaned a little through her gag. Naraku gave her a smug look and moved down to focus on her pussy again. He ran his tongue over her clit and dipped his tongue inside her inner walls. Kagome bucked her hips again, but Naraku held her down. His teeth gazed over her lips and Kagome's toes curled in ecstasy. She came and Naraku eagerly lapped up her juices.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Naraku stopped his administrations and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He grinned, wiping his face.

"I don't think you gave our little vixen enough credit. She was able to take one of our larger plugs just fine. She just needed a little more force."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. Her hair was disheveled, probably from all the tossing she was doing. Her eyes were half lidded and she was breathing hard with even a little drool escaping her gagged mouth. Her entire body was draped in a sheen of sweat. Her toes were still curled as she returned from her sexual high. Her pussy was dripping in her essence and tightly lodged in her perfect round ass was the plug.

Sesshoumaru's breath hitched. His eyes darkened, clouded with lust. Naraku began to play with the plug in her ass a little more. He reached over to remove the rope around Kagome's mouth and she spit the gag out.

"Tell Sesshoumaru how much fun we had, Kagome." Naraku insisted.

He jerked the plug deeper inside and Kagome winced.

"Naraku made me feel really good." Kagome said in a whisper.

Naraku sneered at her answer, but continued to speak. "Have you ever seen a prettier pussy? So pink and tight? And the way it twitches right before she experiences pain…"

Naraku ripped the plug out in one pull and Kagome's entire body stiffened. Her mouth was open, but she was on too much pain to even cry out. Her eyes bugged out as the tears came. Her pussy twitched and her ass was agape. The previous pink color her ass had been had darkened to a red-purplish color and it looked swollen from Naraku's actions. Sesshoumaru watched as her fluids ran down her thighs and over her puckered asshole.

"So amazing," said Naraku finishing his sentence. Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku away from Kagome and unshackled her. She slumped down. Her blue eyes were still big and round as Sesshoumaru lifted her up.

"I warned you to refer to me as Master, bitch. Next time it'll be worse. Enjoy the rest of your training."

Naraku left with a chuckle. Kagome whimpered out and Sesshoumaru looked down at her. He felt a little bad seeing her like that, but he didn't know what to say.

"I suppose, you're done with your training for today."

Kagome walked back to Sesshoumaru's room slowly. Sesshoumaru thought to carry her back, but decided against that action. He knew it was only going to get worse from here. He left the girl to rest for the remainder of the day, only stopping by to deliver her meals. When it was time for bed Sesshoumaru called over to Kagome. She walked to the bed slowly and lied down in the bed. Sesshoumaru had given her a basic tank top and panties to sleep in for the night.

"Are you still sore or tender anywhere?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. He lifted her top gently and ran his hands up and down her body, checking for bruises.

Kagome frowned. ' _Why can't he just have his way with me and get it over with? There's no reason for him to act like he cares._ ' Kagome kept that thought to herself, "I'm fine. Just sleepy."

Sesshoumaru pulled her shirt back down, but before he could say anything, Kagome gripped her panties and pulled them to her ankles. She lied on her back and spread her legs.

"This was what you wanted to see, right? This is what you like?" Kagome stated coldly.

Her tone was not lost on Sesshoumaru and he looked at her, disgusted. "I was going to try to be gentle with you after your training today, but maybe it wasn't harsh enough."

Kagome remained silent, turning away from Sesshoumaru. He saw that her pussy had returned to normal and though her ass was still a little red, it looked to be fine too. Sesshoumaru got out and went to the bathroom and came out with some lubricant. Kagome jerked up when she felt another plug intruding her.

"What are you doing?"

"This was the size plug I wanted to start you with. Sleep with it in to get used to it. Who knows? You might like the feeling." Sesshoumaru answered coolly.

Sesshoumaru pulled her panties back up and crawled back in bed. Kagome watched him, confused. He ignored her gaze and turned over to rest.

**Ok so what that too much? Not enough? Let me know and if you have any ideas tell me that too in a review or message. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound**

**Chapter 4**

A week passed quickly for the dog demoness. Ever since that first day, Sesshoumaru kept Naraku out of their training room. Kagome wasn't as sore anymore. Sesshoumaru wasn't very kind, but he wasn't nearly as cruel or rough as Naraku. Sometimes when Kagome was in pain, he would even end the session early so she could rest. Kagome thought back to the day he tried out breast bondage on her. After binding her breasts with rope, and clamping her nipples, Kagome realized how sensitive her body was. She screamed in pain and gave such ragged cries until Sesshoumaru untied her after just ten minutes. He escorted her back to his room and began to speak.

"Most girls here have their clit or nipples pierced as a symbol of becoming our slaves. I've chosen to do neither to you and yet you cry out." Sesshoumaru said.

His voice was monotonous, but a piece of Kagome felt almost ashamed for not handling the pain like the other girls.

' _Ugh, don't think like that Kagome! He may not be as bad as Naraku, but what he's doing isn't much better. You don't owe him anything and as soon as possible you're gonna escape.'_ Kagome thought hopefully.

Sesshoumaru watched a range of emotions play across Kagome's face before it settled on a finally feeling, determination. He thought he was making her more subservient, but he saw what her plan was. She was giving them what they wanted and biding her time. If he was to turn Kagome into a more obedient bitch, he would have to make her want this treatment.

"I should punish you for being so weak," Sesshoumaru continued, breaking Kagome from her thoughts. "However, I have something else in mind for you."

Kagome looked a little fearful, but Sesshoumaru refused to speak anymore. He left her in her room like always, only returning to feed her and then to sleep.

Kagome woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped around her. Sesshoumaru had her body pressed against his and he was breathing softly in her ear. She looked down at the magenta markings around Sesshoumaru's wrists and tried to lift herself up. Her butt brushed his member.

"Stop moving," said Sesshoumaru tightening his hold.

Kagome broke away from his grip. "You're the one with your hands all over me!"

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Kagome back down, grinding his member into her ass.

"I see you're feisty again." Sesshoumaru turned her face toward him.

Kagome looked him straight in the eyes. "I won't let you break me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. His lips moved to her pointed ears. "What you forget, girl, is you have no power here. You will stay here and do whatever is commanded of you until Katsu's debt is paid. In the meantime, be a good girl and stop fighting."

"You're no better than that snake, Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I never said I was. You're a fool for making that assumption. We'll begin your next lesson now."

Sesshoumaru pulled off his shirt and boxers, revealing an erect cock. Kagome blushed, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Get away from me. I mean it!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped his tail around her. He pulled her panties down. Kagome struggled against his firm grasp as he pulled the plug out that had been in her butt. Kagome gritted her teeth. Sesshoumaru pinned her down and unleashed his aura. Kagome froze. Sesshoumaru's scent was stronger than it had ever been and was incredibly intoxicating. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in his woodsy scent slowly. Sesshoumaru used one hand to pull Kagome's top off. His eyes focused on her pink nipples hardening in the cool air. Kagome moaned involuntarily.

"What is it Kagome? Where's that feistiness?"

Kagome gave him a glare. "I hate you. What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I didn't do anything. You forget we'll both dog demons. It's only natural that your beast for be awakened once she senses a stronger dog demon. You haven't had your first major heat yet so I assume this is new for you."

Kagome looked confused. "My beast? What are you talking about?"

"To put it simply, you want me."

Kagome scowled. "You're a cocky bastard."

Sesshoumaru drew his lips down Kagome's neck to her collarbone, nipping a trail down. Kagome felt her fingers twitch at the stimulation as he ran his tongue over her creamy skin. Sesshoumaru still had Kagome pinned at her wrists. He took the palm of her and kissed the center, stopping to kiss each one of her fingertips before massaging the tense muscles in her wrist and upper arm. Sesshoumaru squeezed her breasts, licking and sucking on one nipple while his index finger and thumb flicked and pinched the other. Kagome writhed underneath him. She panted softly.

"Stop-stop it, please." Kagome pleaded.

"You like it. Give in to your desire." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself off Kagome. He could feel more blood rushing down to his stiffening cock. He licked his hand and gave his cock a firm stroke. Kagome watched him uneasily. His cock was easily ten inches, probably more. It looked thick and pulsing hard with pre-cum dripping out.

"Suck it." Sesshoumaru stuck his dick in front of her face, inches from her mouth.

Kagome turned her face away, clenching her mouth shut. "You're sick."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. He moved back slightly and continued trailing a line down to her nether lips with his claws. Kagome arched her back, feeling the creeping sensation grow inside her as the hairs on her body stood up in response. Sesshoumaru stroked her clit slowly before slipping a finger in her slick pink walls. Kagome moaned loudly, but still tried to twist away from the intrusion. Sesshoumaru held her down, pumping his finger steadily in her wet cavern. He pulled his finger out. Kagome let out a frustrated growl and lifted her hips up to capture his touch again. Sesshoumaru brought the finger to his lips. He ran his tongue over his finger and met Kagome's sultry gaze.

"Open your mouth, Kagome."

Kagome tried to struggle to say no, but her mind was lust filled and her body was fighting against her good intentions. It was even harder to fight back when Sesshoumaru's molten gaze on her was like liquid sin. Her lips parted slightly and Sesshoumaru stuck his finger in her mouth. Kagome licked and sucked her juices off his finger. Sesshoumaru watched as she reacted with fervor. He pulled his finger away, pressing his lips against hers. He caught her tongue and sucked on it while grinding his member against her entrance. He teased her heaving body, rubbing her bundle of nerves. Kagome shook at the feeling of tightness welling up inside of her. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and stuck his member in front of her face again.

This time Kagome reached her hand out to his member. She wrapped her fingers around it firmly and moved her lips to the tip. She licked the tip of pre-cum, taking in the salty taste. Kagome allowed it to enter her mouth while gliding her tongue against the smooth flesh. Her tongue ran over every muscle and nerve. Sesshoumaru let out a throaty groan of approval. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he began urge her head down harder to take in more of him. Kagome gagged a moment before relaxing her throat again. Sesshoumaru lifted his hips to meet her sucking mouth. Her hand massaged his balls gently. Sesshoumaru pumped his cock harder and faster in her mouth until he felt himself about to cum. He pushed Kagome back and his hot seed sprayed on her face and breasts. It trickled down her stomach. Kagome looked up shocked. Her trembling fingers moved to touch the sticky white substance on her cheek. Sesshoumaru moved off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Kagome heard the sound of water running from a shower. Sesshoumaru reappeared at the door.

"Change the sheets. I don't want to smell your filth when I sleep."

Kagome didn't budge from her spot. Tears welled up on Kagome's eyes. _'Why did I do that? The moment he realized his aura, I didn't even try to fight and I let him...'_

The shower turned off and Sesshoumaru stepped out drying his hair. "That wasn't a request. Change the sheets."

"Why did you make me do that?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru put on a pair of boxers and pants. He scowled. "I didn't make you do anything. You eagerly sucked me and you liked it. I knew you weren't so innocent. You definitely didn't suck like an amateur."

Sesshoumaru looked over her form. "Clean yourself up."

Kagome threw a pillow at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you do all of that? You kissed me!"

Sesshoumaru took note of the tears that now rolled freely from her eyes. "That's what you're bothered by? I stole your precious first kiss?"

"You stole everything and the worst thing is you used my body against me!"

"This was part of your training. Get over it."

Kagome lunged at Sesshoumaru, surprising him. She dug her own claws into his flesh before pounding at his chest violently. Sesshoumaru growled and pushed Kagome back on the bed. Kagome bared her fangs, swiping at his face. Sesshoumaru bit down on the crook of her neck, drawing blood. Kagome's cries became a whimper. Using the sheets as binding, Sesshoumaru tied Kagome's wrists to the headboard. Kagome flailed her legs until Sesshoumaru pinned them down as well.

"You're even worse than Naraku! You're a manipulating bastard!"

Sesshoumaru glared. "Despite what I originally said, I've been mercifully to you. Do you know what Naraku would do to you? He rapes his victims and then sews their pussies shut so it feels like he's fucking a virgin. He cuts them, whips them, and mutilates them for his pleasure."

Kagome fell silent. Sesshoumaru looked angry, not just annoyed.

"Perhaps I should send you down with the other girls. You'll suffer the same fate as them."

Sesshoumaru untied her and threw her body over his shoulder. Kagome kicked and cried.

"No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and moved to walk through it, but Kagome clung to the door frame. Sesshoumaru dropped her. Kagome crawled back into the room quickly. Sesshoumaru watched her scamper into a corner.

"You sleep on the floor tonight."

Sesshoumaru threw a pillow and some sheets down to her. Kagome laid in a fetal position, wrapping her arms and legs around the pillow. Sesshoumaru changed the sheets on the bed.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked.

"You can sleep nude tonight."

Kagome glared and resisted a sniffle. Sesshoumaru lied back on the bed and stretched.

"Stop glaring at me or I'll kick your ass out. Don't blame me because your life isn't perfect anymore."

"My life was never perfect. You don't know anything."

"I read your file. You came from a loving family, you make good grades, on the archery team, tantalizing body."

Kagome blushed despite her anger. "You're wrong. I was adopted when I was young. I don't know my real family. Shortly after I was adopted, my adopted father died. Mom remarried and had Sota, but later separated. They both died a couple months ago. Now I'm a fucking sex slave because my stepdad can't manage money. So you see it's not exactly the perfect life."

Sesshoumaru absorbed the information. Her life seemed more unfortunate than he thought. _'Hmm, her being adopted surely explains why she knows so little about dog demons and her ancestry.'_

Kagome was shaking her head mumbling. "I can't take this. How much more do I have to live through? And next week is my birthday. What a great present."

Sesshoumaru lifted his brow. "Your birthday?"

Kagome glanced up. "I'll be 17. I bet you can't even remember that age."

"I'm 20."

Kagome looked up shocked. She assumed he looked young because he was a demon, but he really was young. Sesshoumaru walked over and lift Kagome back into the bed with fresh sheets.

"On your birthday, we'll forgo your training. Now get some rest."

Kagome turned to the dog demon, confused. "I don't understand you."

Sesshoumaru handed her her pillow. "You don't need to understand."

"Can I at least have some clothes to sleep in?" Kagome inquired.

Sesshoumaru pulled her back down into the bed and wrapped his tail around her waist. "Sleep."

"I can't even tell if you're trying to be nice or a perv."

"Enough."

"And why do you always sleep with your tail around me? Is it so I won't leave?"

"I won't answer any of your foolish questions. If you ask anymore, I won't hesitate to kick you out."

Kagome sighed. She listened to Sesshoumaru's breathing even out. Regardless of how he acted, the moment Kagome saw freedom, she would take it and run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bound**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome woke up to the sound of water running. She bolted up from her pillow and glanced at the clock. It said 10:30 am. Sesshoumaru let her sleep in today. The room was a little chilly so she opted to stay in the bed a little longer. The water turned off and a few moments later Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I know you're awake. Take a shower so we can leave." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome protested. "Wait, you said no training on my birthday, remember?"

Sesshoumaru slipped on a snug navy sweater and jeans. "I don't need to be reminded of my own words now go wash."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru a little mystified. Sesshoumaru turned to her and smirked.

"What is it? Not used to seeing me with all my clothes on?"

Kagome glared. "I wasn't used to seeing you look normal!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kagome slipped in the bathroom. When she finished washing, she came out to see the clothes Sesshoumaru had left for her. She smiled at the pink spaghetti strap dress and put it on giddily. She put on some sandals and did a twirl.

"So what do you think?"

Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction. The dress stopped short of her upper thighs, just covering her butt. It showed more cleavage than Sesshoumaru anticipated, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. After all she was wearing more than she had worn the past few weeks. Sesshoumaru swallowed a lump in his throat.

' _Why am I acting this way? I've seen her naked more times than I remember now. Why is seeing her like this…arousing?'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru pushed his confusing thoughts away and grabbed his coat. Kagome looked a little dejected at his nonresponse, but followed him through the different passages and to a garage where she had never gone. Sesshoumaru walked to his car and opened the door for Kagome and himself. As they began to drive, Kagome's uneasy feeling began to rise.

"Sesshoumaru? What happens to the girls you train?"

Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his musing. "A lot of things happen. Some girls pay off their debt and simply leave. Others have too much debt and are sold to the highest bidder. Some have died and we've sold their bodies to get some of our money back."

Kagome looked concerned. "How can you get money from a dead person?"

"Some people pay to take the women's organs and some want to rut a dead body."

"What! Don't you feel bad for giving away someone's body like that?"

Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly. "No, why would I feel anything? It's not my body they're using."

Kagome looked away from him disgusted. She didn't understand him one bit. These last few weeks Sesshoumaru felt like a walking contradiction to her. There were times he almost came off sweet, considering the circumstances, but then he would say something so insensitive that Kagome would question if he even had a heart.

Despite the world she had been thrust into, overall her training was pretty tame. Sesshoumaru was never truly malicious. In fact sometime after it was all over, she and Sesshoumaru would talk a little. It was never too long because Sesshoumaru complained that she asked too many questions, but it was a welcome distraction from Kagome's reality. Kagome pondered that lingering thought for a moment. Word spread quickly to the other girls of her special treatment, and they were all understandably envious.

On a few occasions her meals had been brought up by a human named Sara and a demoness named Kagura. For the most part, Sara seemed fine with her, treating her almost like a little sister. Still Kagome would catch her staring at her unflawed skin with an evil glint in her eye. Kagura, however couldn't hide her disgust in how easy Sesshoumaru was going on her. Kagura revealed the scars and bruises that marred her flesh as a result of her time there. She took particular delight in hearing of any session where Kagome cried or bled. Kagome shook those thoughts away. She didn't want to endure any negativity on her birthday.

"So how much money has Katsu returned since I've been here?"

"Nothing."

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you sure? That can't be. Before you even took me, we sold a lot of our stuff. He has to have money."

Sesshoumaru pulled in the parking lot of a mall Kagome had never been to. They had been driving for a while and she was certain they weren't anywhere near Tokyo.

"If he has any money, giving it to us is neither his priority nor his concern."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped out the car.

"What will happen to me then?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper.

"I will keep you."

Kagome regarded the dog demon bitterly. "So you're to keep me as some pet? I'm just supposed to be a little puppy to you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You're hardly a pet. Pets are obedient and always happy to see their masters. You're more of a toy I'm not bored of yet."

Kagome glowered and Sesshoumaru chuckled at her expression. He linked arms with her as they entered to mall. The store associates looked up at the two and smiled. Some attendants pointed and whispered about them and Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing and why is everyone staring at us?"

"I own this mall and I'm checking in with my employees today. They don't see me often so this visit I assume is a shock."

"Wow, you own the whole mall!" Kagome exclaimed. She lowered her voice. "Did you buy this mall with the money you get from-"

"Yes and the people here don't know of my other work so don't bring it up."

Kagome clammed up. Sesshoumaru continued speaking.

"It's easier to portray our relationship as a couple than as master and slave, don't you think?"

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled. He brushed his lips against his ear. "Good girl, now play your part well."

Kagome pushed away slightly, but Sesshoumaru tightened his hold. His eyes warned her to stop. They walked into a small boutique. The attendant there was an older woman. She looked up and greeted Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"It's been so long, Sesshoumaru! How are you and who is the lovely lady with you today?" the older woman asked.

"This is Kagome. I'm taking her out for her birthday."

"Oh how sweet. Well I'll get the records and sales out for you."

The attendant went into the back room. Kagome looked around earnestly, taking in the array of pinks and peaches decorating the store. Sesshoumaru walked around, looking over displays. The woman came out with a binder full of papers.

"You need to update your records on a computer." Sesshoumaru commented.

"I know, but old habits die hard. I'm just so used to everything being handwritten."

Sesshoumaru grunted and took the papers. He took a seat behind the counter. "Kagome take a look around. This will take longer than expected."

Kagome walked around admiring the jewelry and clothes. The woman walked up to her. "Do you see something special?"

Kagome whipped around suddenly. "Oh, sorry, I was just looking at this necklace."

The older woman smiled and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "I'm sure if you saw anything to your liking, Sesshoumaru would be happy to purchase it for you. You two are dating, correct?"

Kagome shook her head frantically. "Oh no we're just…we're just…it's complicated."

The woman brightly widely, slowing off canine like teeth. "You must be dating. His scent is all over you."

Before Kagome could question the attendant, Sesshoumaru appeared behind her. "Let's leave now, Kagome. I'm finished here."

Kagome waved goodbye to the woman and Sesshoumaru took her hand and left. Kagome was about to question Sesshoumaru, but one look from him let her know to drop it.

"What were you looking at anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"There was a necklace in there that reminded me of one I had. It was a beautiful gold necklace, a locket that opened up and there was a picture of my mom, little brother, and me. Katsu sold it though."

Kagome looked down sullenly. Sesshoumaru looked away.

"Was that all you had of them?"

Kagome nodded. "My old house burned down and my mom and Sota were stuck inside. That bastard Katsu knew everything was destroyed and he didn't even give me the picture inside when he pawned it."

Sesshoumaru heard a hiccup and looked down to see Kagome crying. Her eyes were glued to the ground and her fists were balled up. His beast began to nag at him to comfort her but he outright refused. Kagome was his property, not his friend or his love. It should be of no consequence to him how she felt as long as she obeyed. Sesshoumaru sighed. The problem was she rarely if ever seemed to completely obey him. Unlike her and Naraku, the lines between them always crossed and muddled. He would discipline her, but find himself easing up anytime she felt discomfort. It was maddening.

Ever so gently, Sesshoumaru brushed his thumb under her eye, wiping away her tears. Kagome looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "You look like a fool, blubbering for no reason like that. Stop embarrassing me."

His tone wasn't as harsh as he hoped for, but Kagome nodded and straightened her clothes in an effort to look more presentable. They walked past an ice cream shop and Kagome's eyes lit up. Without thinking, she ran to the counter. Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kagome looked sheepishly. "Sorry, I wanted to see all the flavors."

Sesshoumaru looked over the menu. "Two ice creams please. One vanilla cone and one…"

His eyes turned to Kagome. "Really? I can have some?"

"Make your choice before I change my mind." Sesshoumaru stated with a bored expression.

"Ok ok! Can I have a strawberry?"

The cashier prepared a strawberry and vanilla cone quickly. Sesshoumaru paid him and continued down the strip.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"I only bought this to shut you up." Sesshoumaru said quickly.

Still he couldn't erase the small smile from Kagome's lips. They continued walking and checking in with different stores. Kagome made small talk with the merchants and salespeople while Sesshoumaru worked. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome from time to time with a smirk. She was quite the actress, playing the role of doting girlfriend well. Upon nearly every exit, the two would receive some knowing look or best wishes on their relationship. Sesshoumaru walked to a trashcan to throw their napkins away. He noted Kagome waving goodbye to another pair of associates done for the day. He walked back to her.

"You're good at this. Do you work at it or does lying come naturally to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. His detached tone contrasted greatly from the close proximity of him and Kagome.

"You're always trying to find the worst in me and everyone around you. It's pathetic. Does your brain operate like that so you don't have to cope with the terrible things you do to people?" Kagome countered hotly.

"People get what they deserve in life. Everyone is guilty of something."

Kagome stepped in front of him. "You're right. Everyone is guilty, including you. Do you truly think you will be exempt from the trauma you put so many women through? I'm sure your parents would be ashamed if they knew."

Sesshoumaru sat down on a nearby bench. "What Naraku and I do is our families' legacies. My father did it, and his father before him. The money we make from our trades gives us prestige and rank in the regular world, and our names strike fear in the underworld."

Kagome was shocked. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru. "How could your father involve you something like this?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temples wearily. "I was raised in this world. I'm used to seeing women abused. It means nothing to me."

"What about your mother though?" Kagome asked timidly.

"My mother was just some dog demon sold to my father. She died shortly after she had me."

Kagome knew she should stop being so nosy with Sesshoumaru's past, but she couldn't help it.

"So do you think your parents ever loved one another?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the question, but regained composure quickly. "No. If my mother felt anything for my father or me, she was a fool."

Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's hurt, almost sympathetic expression and continued to speak. "This is my reality. In this world my father taught me to break women, manipulate them, and then toss them aside, and when I have a son, I will teach him to do the same. That's how the men in our family are."

Kagome was silent for a moment. "What if you have a daughter?"

Sesshoumaru whipped his eyes to Kagome, startling her. "What did you say?"

Kagome asked again, bolder this time. "What if you have a daughter instead of a son? Will you allow someone like Naraku or you to manipulate her? Would you let some guy break her and toss her aside?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at Kagome. "I would never let anyone harm my daughter."

The two were silent, unmoving. The conversation had taken a dark turn and Kagome was a little unnerved by how serious Sesshoumaru had become. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. Maybe there's more to you than you let on."

Sesshoumaru relaxed slightly and the tension dissipated a little. He shook his head. "No, don't make a saint of me. I am exactly what you see."

It was already evening so Sesshoumaru and Kagome headed back to the car. The car ride was silent. The was no music or talking, only the slight whistle of the wind against the car Sesshoumaru drove. Kagome knew after the last conversation it was better to stop prying. Instead she watched the scenery pass and blur as her eyes began to droop. Sesshoumaru heard her snore softly. He felt strange. It almost was akin to guilt but he had no reason to feel guilty. He knew Kagome wasn't having a good birthday, but none of that was his fault. He didn't kill her family, he didn't put Katsu in debt, he didn't force him to sell Kagome's possessions. Still this nagging feeling wouldn't leave him. Sesshoumaru picked up his cell phone to make a few calls. Upon reaching his home, Sesshoumaru brought a sleeping Kagome back to his room. He laid her down and began to sort his thoughts.

A few hours later, Kagome woke up. She yawned, stretching her arms and legs. She looked to her side to see Sesshoumaru reading a newspaper and paying her no mind. She glanced at the clock that read 11:30 pm.

"Oh wow, I slept for a while, didn't I?"

"You did," answered Sesshoumaru not taking his eyes off the paper.

"My birthday is almost over then."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, only flipping a page of the paper. Kagome sat up fully.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I mean for the ice cream and stuff."

Sesshoumaru looked up. "You better cherish this day. When midnight comes, any kindness I showed or any bond you thought we had will be a thing of the past."

Kagome sighed. "I understand. I know it sounds weird, but you know I think if life were different, we could have been friends."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. Kagome slunk out of bed and went to change her clothes. She returned after a quick shower in a black nightgown. She walked over to her side of the bed to see a small cupcake with strawberry icing and an unlit candle on top. Next to it was a small white rectangular box.

"Sesshoumaru, what is this?"

Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction. "I don't know. Stop interrupting my reading."

Kagome opened the box and gasped. She pulled out the gold locket and opened it slowly. Inside was the picture with her mom, brother, and her together again.

"Lucky for you, the pawn shop owner was too lazy to take the picture out. I was surprised." Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome embraced him, hugging his neck tightly as tears pricked her eyes.

"When could you have-? How did you-? Oh thank you!"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away from him, uncomfortable by her affection.

"I knew it! I knew you were really sweet, but you just keep hiding it. You don't really want to hurt anyone, right?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You're delusional. I have no qualms making people suffer."

Kagome put the necklace around her and smiled, "Then answer me that one thing. Why have you been nice to me? You wiped my tears away, brought my favorite ice cream, and now gave me back my greatest treasure. Why?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at Kagome and looked at the clock. "It's midnight. I'm not answering anything else. It's in the past now."

Kagome glared. "That's not fair!"

"You did bring up a good point however. I'm too soft on you. I think I'll bring Naraku back for your sessions from now on." Sesshoumaru smirked and rolled over to sleep.

Kagome paled. "No, that wasn't the point I was making!"

She heard him chuckle. "Sweet dreams, Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bound**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome raked her fingers through her hair self-consciously. Sesshoumaru had been more curt than usual as they made their way. He'd planned a training session when Naraku knocked on the door. Sesshoumaru ordered Kagome to take a shower and for once she was happy to oblige without mouthing off about his attitude. Kagome slip out of bed and turned the shower on. The two older demons began to speak softly and Kagome pressed herself against the door frame to make out their words.

Naraku's eyes swept over Sesshoumaru to the bed and finally the cupcake on the dresser.

"My my my. She's living a rather cozy life for a slave, isn't she?" asked Naraku walking over and taking a bite of the cupcake.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the spider demon. He was glad that Kagome had chosen to hide the necklace.

"What of it, Naraku? She's a special case and more importantly, she's my property. I can treat her how I like."

"She's only your property until she's sold. Of course I wonder if that will ever happen. You seem oddly attached to our little dog demon. You're so harsh with every other girl, but you haven't even bruised her."

Sesshoumaru kept his face even. "She's worth more unscathed. What did you come here for?"

Naraku smiled sinisterly. "The circus is in town so I'll be taking a couple of our girls to perform. I thought Kagome would like see where some of our girls earn their freedom."

Sesshoumaru glared slightly. "The girl isn't ready to be sold."

"I just thought the buyers should know of our new inventory. A virgin dog demon is sure to pique their interest. She is still a virgin, isn't she?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Unlike you, I have restraint."

Naraku chuckled. "We are in the business of slavery and torture, my dear friend. Restraint is a weakness. I was merely checking to make sure you had no feelings toward the girl. Kagura reported to me that the two of you were out all of yesterday."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Well as you said, buyers need to know of our inventory. As for my feelings toward her, you need not worry. I've taken it upon myself to break her and it will be done. And remember dear friend, the worst wounds aren't physical."

That answer satisfied Naraku and he walked toward the door. "Alright then. I suppose I'll trust your methods and I expect that both of you will come to the circus later today. Put her in something cute."

Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked toward the bathroom. Kagome scrambled into the shower just as Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"Hurry up! We have some business to attend to. Sara will dress you today."

Kagome didn't answer, but scrubbed herself down quickly. When Kagome reemerged in the bedroom, Sara was waiting with an outfit.

"Here, Master Sesshoumaru thought it would be fitting for you." Sara said.

She held up a schoolgirl's outfit. It looked a lot like Kagome's green outfit but it was a dark blue and the skirt looked even shorter. Kagome eyed the little fabric she was to wear.

"This doesn't really seem appropriate for the circus. I mean there will be children there."

Sara drew out a bittersweet chuckle and shook her head. "It isn't the same kind of circus that you're thinking of. It's only the nickname that Master Naraku calls it. It's really an auction house. The women dress up as some man's fantasy and they….perform tricks."

Kagome pulled up the mini skirt to her hips and adjusted the bow on her blouse. "So Sesshoumaru intends to sell me off to pay some stupid debt?"

Sara sat Kagome down and began to apply her makeup. "No Master Sesshoumaru says you aren't ready yet. Master Naraku only wishes that you see the other girls."

Kagome remained quiet except for a few sighs as she thought.

"Kagome, why do you not refer to Master Sesshoumaru as your master?"

Kagome glanced up and shrugged. "Why should I? He's not my master."

Sara's face was unreadable. She spoke softly. "Do you usually speak like this around him? How do you address him?"

"I just call him Sesshoumaru and yeah I talk about the same unless he's really annoyed about something."

Sara looked baffled. "What does he do to you when he's annoyed?"

Sara began combing the young girl's hair as she spoke. "Nothing. I mean I can tell when he doesn't want to talk so we usually just go to bed."

"How lucky." Sara whispered.

Kagome turned around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Take your panties off." Sara advised, "Where you're going that sort of modesty isn't necessary. Don't worry though. No one will bother you with the type of entertainment that's offered. Even if someone tried, your master wouldn't let them."

Sara stood back to admire her work. "A little blush to highlight your cheekbones, mascara to make your eyes pop, and now a bit more lip gloss to make your lips pout more. You're done! You look like the fantasy schoolgirl now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you sound proud that I'm dolled up for a bunch of perverts."

Sesshoumaru returned, giving Sara a look to leave. He cast a glance over Kagome quickly.

"That looks acceptable. Just one more thing to add." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome saw her reflection in the full mirror. "How does this look acceptable? If I even bend over slightly, you can see my privates!"

Sesshoumaru hooked a collar around Kagome's neck, despite her protests. As Kagome began to complain Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat, pressing her against the wall with his body. Kagome's breath hitched with fear penetrating her senses. Sesshoumaru saw that fear filling her cobalt blue eyes. It didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted and he moved his hand toward her cheek. Kagome stiffened. Sesshoumaru's beast spoke to him to calm her and soothe her a little, but the dog demon refused. He was in control and some weak girl was not going to make him change or regret his decisions.

"Listen carefully. I will not repeat myself. The moment we leave this room, you do what I say, when I say it, and how I say it should be done. Don't look anyone in the eye or speak until you have been spoken to. Refer to me only as Master. Don't leave my side and if anyone touches you, tell me. Understood?"

Kagome adverted her eyes, but nodded in affirmation. Her fists were balled up tight. Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek almost tenderly before dropping his hand.

"This is for your own good. If you were to cause trouble where we're going, you would have to be punished. I'd rather not bruise that pretty face of yours."

"Right because the worst wounds aren't physical anyway." Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously. "Excuse me?"

Kagome locked eyes with him glaring. "I'm saying that your bruised ego would hurt a lot more than you bruising my cheek. You really think you can parade me around like your dog in public and then use some idle threat to silence me?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I never said I would be the one to punish you. Maybe you should wait until we reach the auction house, girl."

Sesshoumaru yanked on the leash attached to the collar and sent Kagome stumbling to her knees.

"Alright Kagome come with me."

Sesshoumaru walked out the door, pulling the leash. Kagome glowered and yanked the leash back and out of Sesshoumaru's hands. He looked back to see Kagome standing up.

"You listen here. You don't own me and this isn't even who you are. What happened to the sweeter Sesshoumaru who bought me ice cream and-"

Sesshoumaru covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "Don't you ever bring that up again. I already regret wasting my efforts on the likes of you."

Sesshoumaru pushed her away roughly and grabbed the leash again. "I do own you, every part of you."

He cupped her ass for emphasis, lifting her skirt even higher. Kagome growled. Her hands swung out to hit the demon, but he caught both her wrists with one hand. Sesshoumaru held her against the wall again and held her hands over her head. He pried open Kagome's legs with his knee and rubbed her clit before thrusting a finger into her vaginal walls. Kagome cried out.

"Please, stop it!" She whimpered as she thrashed about.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Stop fighting me for dominance. Accept this. You're mine."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against Kagome, molding her body into his. He nipped at her lips until she gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome let out a shuddered moan and Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal wafting up to his nose. He broke the kiss to run his tongue down Kagome's neck. He moved the collar away, planting small bite marks and kisses along her collarbone.

"Master Sesshoumaru, the car is…ready." Sara called out rounding the corner.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Sara bowing and watching Kagome. He straightened up and Kagome slumped back. Sesshoumaru walked past Sara.

"Good, straighten her up Sara."

Sesshoumaru walked away and Sara ran to Kagome. Kagome averted her eyes with a blush.

"Has he ever acted like that?" Sara asked.

"Completely crazy like that, no." Kagome answered curling up.

Sara pulled Kagome up. "It wasn't crazy as much as possessive. That's not like him. Did you see the color of his eyes? They were so dark and feral looking."

Kagome fixed her skirt and rubbed the side of her neck. "He was crazy. In the month that I've been here, he's been an asshole. I thought differently, but I was wrong. I hate him."

Sara saw Kagome shake slightly. She couldn't tell if it was from fear or anger. She noticed the bite marks on Kagome.

"We need to cover those marks. Come on and by the way, try to be more obedient. Master Sesshoumaru looked stressed and I wouldn't cross him."

Kagome didn't speak. She straightened her blouse and Sara reapplied her lip gloss. The two made their way to the limo. Kagome wouldn't meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. Naraku watched the two as Sara sat next to him.

"Are we ready now?" Naraku cooed.

The driver took off. Sesshoumaru refused to speak, looking stoically out the window. Naraku turned to Kagome and smiled.

"You're in for a treat, my dear. Hopefully we'll find a buyer for you here."

"Katsu will pay off the debt so don't count on it." Kagome retorted.

Sesshoumaru's low growl reverberated in the limo, warning Kagome to quiet down.

Naraku remained unfazed. "Still the feisty one, huh? You wouldn't be if Sesshoumaru left you alone with me."

Naraku frowned at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru kept his mask on and didn't speak until the limo stopped. Naraku jerked Sara out the car. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. His eyes had returned to the young demoness beside him. He held her leash and pulled her close to him.

"Mind my words, Kagome. Stay close and shut your mouth."

"And if I don't?" Kagome challenged.

Sesshoumaru got out the car. Kagome smirked at his nonresponse and followed. They walked through a pair of black steel doors. Immediately Kagome was accosted by human and demons alike grinding against one another. The room echoed with the sound of whips slapping flesh and moans. Kagome took a step back and backed into a demon. She felt a tail wrap around waist as a pair of hands made their way up her legs. Kagome screamed and kicked the demon. Sesshoumaru grabbed the demon by the throat. He relished in the feeling of his claws sinking into his flesh. Sesshoumaru threw the man on the ground and Kagome scurried to his side.

"Touch her again and I won't hesitate to kill you," warned Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at him gratefully.

"I should have let him take you for disobeying me."

"I didn't even do anything! I want to go. Please."

Sesshoumaru cupped her face and examined her. Her blue eyes were filled uneasiness. Naraku called out that the 'festivities' were about to begin. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer and made their way over to wait for the show to begin.

**O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bound**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome didn't know if she felt more nauseated or claustrophobic. The putrid scents of arousal along with the multitude of people were nearly overwhelming. Kagome swore she felt the sweat of the individuals clinging to her own skin. She stole a glance up at Sesshoumaru. She wondered how he could stomach such a place with a nose as sensitive as his. Kagome's eyes darted to the other masters traveling with their women. Sara was right; Kagome didn't have to worry too much about being harassed. The other girls were even less dressed than she, wearing accessories more than garments. Some had marks that looked like they had been burned and others had welts decorating their bodies like a disease. Kagome grimaced. Sara kept her head down, but watched the younger girl intently.

The four arrived at what Kagome assumed was the ticket office. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome's leash to Sara and followed Naraku up the stairs to the office. He left some parting words.

"We will return shortly. If you value your life, don't leave from that spot." Sesshoumaru looked directly at Kagome.

Kagome had the biggest urge to stick her tongue out as the two demons left, but she was no fool. She had no idea where she was, she certainly wasn't dressed to be running the streets, and despite her relationship with Sara she knew the young woman would sooner fight her than incur Naraku's wrath for letting her escape.

"Kagome, I have some advice for you," whispered Sara.

Kagome turned to look at her. Sara kept her head down, but her eyes were focused on the girl beside her.

"When we go up, there will be no seats for us, only our masters. When you are asked where you want to sit, say with your master and stay on his lap until he tells you to move. "

Kagome scoffed. "Why would I want to be on his lap like a pet?"

"Just listen to me!" Sara hissed. "Do all Master Sesshoumaru asks of you and more. If only for today, devote yourself to him."

Kagome gritted her teeth. She wasn't in a real position to argue, but she just couldn't let him win. It felt like every time she thought she was winning their little game, he switched on her. Sara continued her advice.

"Remember where you are. These people take pleasure in breaking girls like you and me. Now is not the time to challenge that."

Kagome glared. "Well when is the time? Is it when we're being strung up and whipped? How many girls need to be raped and beaten before it's time to do something?"

"You're not like us. You're not one of those girls being raped or beaten so don't perceive your plight to be as ours. Do what you'd like; it's none of my concern." Sara spat out.

Kagome didn't speak. What could she say? She had no idea what Sara had been through. Before she could ask, Naraku and Sesshoumaru returned with a bag in their hands. Sara handed Sesshoumaru Kagome's leash and they all proceeded up the steps. When they reached their seats, sure enough there were only two places set aside for Sesshoumaru and Naraku. An usher, a lizard demon, offered the two men drinks before turning to Kagome and Sara.

"I'm sorry; we have more people here than we anticipated and not a lot of seats. Would you two beautiful ladies like to enjoy the show on the ground floor or here with your masters?"

Sesshoumaru eyed her intently. He unknowingly pulled Kagome closer and she see looked up to him.

Sara cuddled into Naraku's side. "I want to stay with my master."

The lizard demon nodded and turned to Kagome. "What about you, little lady?"

Kagome bit her lip. If she said no, what would they do to her? How would Sesshoumaru punish her if she left? Kagome wasn't sure, but she thought she saw apprehension in Sesshoumaru's eyes. The unknown seemed scarier than Sesshoumaru. Swallowing her pride, she pressed herself into Sesshoumaru's body.

"I want to stay with my master as well."

The demon looked somewhat disappointed, but he nodded and continued speaking to other women. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome onto his lap. He rested his hand leisurely on her thigh. Kagome looked up to see the lizard demon leading a group of girls downstairs. As they passed her, a red headed wolf demon locked eyes with her. The expression on her face was that of disgust. Kagome recognized what the girl thought of her. It was written all over her face; she thought she was a whore. Kagome looked away embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his little slave. He was surprised to hear Kagome choose to stay with him, especially after challenging him earlier. He observed the crowds, lazily. Naraku had gone to check up on their other girls. He'd left Sara, but she knew to stay put. He heard a booming laugh before a pudgy hand slapped him on the back. He turned around to see a follow master, Butajiri Tarukane, grinning at him.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard! I didn't see you come in. Pretty good turnout this year, huh?"

"Tarukane, you're well I see." Sesshoumaru answered.

Tarukane walked down with a girl wrapped around his neck. Tarukane sat down next to Sesshoumaru, pulling the girl down next to him. Kagome watched him with distaste. Tarukane was a short, fat, and dumpy man. He had sagging, wrinkled cheeks; massive, protruding lips; a balding head and wide, droopy eyes the color of ash. She looked at the girl smiling next to him with pity.

' _I'd much rather have a handsome man like Sesshoumaru touching me than that gorilla.'_ Kagome shook away those thoughts. Sure Sesshoumaru was much hotter, and probably better at pleasing her, but she shouldn't want any guy to touch her like that until she was married or something. Still she was grateful for the lesser of two evils.

"This is my new girl, Yura." Tarukane stated. "She's the best bitch I've had, makes me almost want to keep her."

Tarukane's eyes slid over Kagome's form and she attempted to shrink into Sesshoumaru's frame. "And who is the pretty girl on your lap? I'm hoping you'll be selling this cutie soon."

Sesshoumaru resisted a growl. Instead he cleared his throat. "This is Kagome. She isn't for sale; her training hasn't been completed yet. However, Naraku has some other girls below that we are selling."

Tarukane laughed. "Oh come on, this girl only needs so much training. She looks like a natural in the bedroom."

Kagome glared. "I'm not a whore," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru sent a swift swat to her behind. Kagome yelped and Tarukane let out another laugh.

"Got a mouth on her, eh? You gotta let the bitch know her mouth is sucking, not talking. Yura used to be like that too. Now she's my obedient little tramp."

Tarukane squeezed her ass and Yura giggled.

"After the show, come over to Room 4B. Yura will be doing a little presentation and I let you in on a few tips. Bitch will be sucking your cock dry."

Kagome seethed. Those bastards were talking like she wasn't even there. As she opened her mouth to protest, she received another smack from Sesshoumaru. He never even took his eyes off Tarukane.

"Very well. You are one of the best."

"Hey your father gave me quite a few pointers too. I'm just passing it on." Tarukane regarded Kagome once again.

"Hey, girlie. You may think you're too good for this stuff, but we're all sick fucks here. Watch your masters' eyes and see what turns 'em on. I'd like to see what'll make you cum here too."

The lights dimmed. Tarukane returned to his seat as the announcer began the blare over the loudspeakers. Naraku returned as a large curtain opened and a few girls were brought out in chains.

"Thank you all for coming to the show and remember all these little beauties are up for sale. Now we'll give you just a little taste of what they can handle," the announcer said.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes met hers. "What is it?"

"What is all of this? What will they do to these girls?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru looked forward, his voice monotonous. "Everything you can imagine. Just look forward. Don't bring attention to yourself."

Kagome recognized four girls from the group that had headed below earlier, one in particular being the red head. They were linked together, huddled and scared. The overhead TVs roared to life and the audience was gifted with close ups of each girl. Eight men walked out from a side door, wearing hoods like executioners. They unclasped the chains and stood back. The girls looked at one another confused before their eyes locked on to the open door. The girls bolted in different directions; they were all determined to make it out. The overseers, as Kagome had thought to call them, made short work catching the girls one by one and dragging them a large wooden frame, about eight feet tall and ten feet or more across. Hanging by bound hands over a hook was each girl, to the pleasure and cheers of the audience.

Kagome watched the scene confused when Sesshoumaru enlightened her. "A good slave would choose to stay by their master's side and would never run if given the chance. The ones that don't obey are to be made an example of."

One slave, a brunette, was twisting in her binds more than the other girls. An overseer swung hard and slapped her open handed across her mouth, splitting her lip and making it bleed. She whined a little, but stiffened her body to keep from moving the best she could.

"These four ladies weren't very respectful to their masters so we're gonna teach these cunts a lesson!" The head overseer called out.

The whole 'show' seemed reminiscent to some vulgar wrestling show, but the young demoness knew it was far more serious. The other men had taken down one girl from the group. She was already crying as they forced her to strip. One man bound her with prepared slip-cuffs made of nylon rope while another stuffed a ball of cloth into her mouth and secured it with a scarf bound around her head. Kagome watched her close up on the TV screen and saw the bruise-marks of hands and fingers on her arms, and across her face. The men made her kneel as one man walked behind her with a flogger. The girl's eyes were covered. She could hear the flogger slicing through the air, but was caught off guard when it connected with her back. The girl yelped behind the cloth, trembling as the man flogged her. She fell to her hands and knees. An overseer crouched down behind her. He looked over her ass, running his hands over it and feeling the supple flesh. She felt his fingers as he spread a lubricant of some kind into her ass crack. He took her blindfold off and showed her what looked like a long thick dildo with straps on it. The poor girl screamed in her gag and shook her head in an attempt to get them to stop. She screamed even louder as the dildo went into her ass. The hooded man laughed, fucking her with it, letting it go deeper each time he pushed in until it was seated all the way inside her. The straps then went around in front of her and through her legs, and the butt-plug was locked in place.

Kagome grimaced at the girl's sobs and shot a look of gratitude toward Sara for warning her, who gave a sad small of understanding. The men pulled the other three girls down, hyped by the frantic roar of the crowd, giving them the same treatment. The first that had been punished seem to have the least willpower of the four. After a few more floggings she apologized, begging her master to help her. Her master grinned. It was a man Sesshoumaru had called Saito. Apparently, he owned all four girls. He wasn't that bad looking, Kagome observed. He looked to be around thirty, had an average physique, shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. Saito walked to the center stage and cupped his slave's face. Kagome thought the gesture to be gentle considering the circumstances until she heard what came out of his mouth.

"If you pleasure yourselves and I in front of these people, I will forgive you."

Kagome reeled back in disgust at the smug look Saito had as three of the girls agreed. The overseers unstrapped the dildos from the brunette, a blond, and then the first girl, a pink haired beauty. One of the overseers brought out a chair for the master to sit and watch.

While the brunette was kissing her playmate, she began to caress the blond's neck and back, and after a few moments of kissing she let her head drift down towards the blond's chest and began to suck on her nipples, first one, then the other. The pink haired girl moved her hands up the brunette's chest, earning a mew of pleasure from the girl.

Kagome averted her eyes in embarrassment when the girls began to move further down one another's bodies. The crowd shouted in appreciation giving wolf whistles and claps to them. Kagome snuck a peek over at Sara and Naraku. Naraku' s expression was nearly that of boredom. He caught her looking at him and Kagome looked away quickly. Sesshoumaru shifted Kagome on his lap uncomfortably and Kagome felt a definite bulge in his pants. She glanced up and while his outward appearance seemed calm, his eyes had darkened in lust as before. She didn't know why she did it, but she readjusted herself on the dog demon's lap, purposefully rubbing against his cock. She heard his breath hitch and he gripped her thigh. He ran his claws up to the curve right under her ass, delighting in the thin red streaks he made.

"Don't play with me, girl." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear before nipping it.

His voice was low and husky. Kagome nodded. She tightened her legs and tried to focus back on the three girls and not how she was starting to get turned on just by the sound of her master's voice.

By this time the three girls had moved on to pleasuring their master. The blond had moved up to kiss Saito, caressing his chest, and playing with his nipples under his shirt. The brunette licked his lips before pushing her breasts into his face as she fingered herself. He bit them hard, drawing blood. The girl shrieked, but didn't pull away. The pink haired girl wasted no time with foreplay and pulled her master's pants down. She grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. She licked the head like it was a lollipop, tasting the fluid that was oozing out, and then shoved her mouth down over it and began to suck. The blond knelt down at her master's feet; she began to kiss the other girl. Their mouths began to move in unison around his cock, humming and lapping where the other had missed until Saito came in both of their mouths.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru rub her ass again before rubbing the lips of her pussy. He smirked when she arched her ass upwards, bending her back so her pussy was more accessible to him. Sesshoumaru watched her expressions. Her eyes were still on the scene below. She was panting softly, and even moaning a little when he brushed again her g spot. It pleased him immensely that she was as turned on by the girls' display as he was. He doubted she even realized how wet she truly was or how hard that made him.

The brunette cleaned Saito's dick as he turned his attention to the red headed demon who refused to participate. He stood up and zipped his pants. He told the three others he forgave them and instructed them to leave the stage. Saito walked toward the lone girl. She regarded him with indignation. He stroked her cheek and took the gag out of her mouth.

"You know for disobeying me, I'll have to punish you worse than the others."

The wolf demon spat in his face. She smirked at the yelling and curses thrown at her by the crowd. Kagome smiled a little at the spunk this girl showed. If things were different, they might have been friends. Saito chuckled, wiped the spit from his face and called for a couple whips to be brought out.

"My little jewel here is going to demonstrate a few toys for you all today," he relayed to the audience.

The girl's legs were already tied up so it only took two men on each side of her to hold her in place. Saito sneered at her as he picked out his first weapon.

"The first treat is a riding crop, and its small leather flap leaves some pretty painful welts…"

He gave her belly a smack with it to demonstrate, and a bright red splotch appeared while she screeched. Kagome peered at another item that looked like a thin rod of some type of wood… a cane, which he snapped against her bare thighs. There was another screech and a pair of perfect welts sprang into existence on her legs. Saito picked up the crop again, and immediately swung it against both of her nipples, hard. She screamed, and writhed against the men holding her in agony, but could not turn away from his blows. Saito tightened the crop in his hands and beat her face and chest and abdomen. The crop made a loud smacking sound each time it hit her flesh, and her screams became more agonized each time.

Kagome winced as each blow stuck her. She turned away, cuddling into Sesshoumaru's chest. Every time that riding crop met her flesh, the girl would let out a scream. It was raw, always raspier and louder than the last. The crowd had gone quiet, still. The only sounds to be heard were Saito's grunts as he bore down on the red head, and that poor girl's wails. Kagome shut her eyes, praying something would make him stop beating her. A tail wrapped around her waist. Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru had stopped watching the beating and was focused on her. Tears pricked her eyes and she nuzzled his neck. He protected her far more than she realized. Kagome turned when she heard Sara's stifled scream. Naraku pushed Sara down to her knees. He'd unzipped his pants and barely gave the woman warning before gagging her with his cock. With each pump of his hips, he forced a little more of herself down her throat. All the while he stared intently at the scene below.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. _'Of course, only Naraku would be turned on by something like this.'_

Kagome shook Sesshoumaru, her eyes pleading that he help Sara, but he only pressed her head back into his chest.

The cane broke the girl. It had met her legs only a few times, but after all she'd been through it only took a couple hits. She began to plead for him to stop, begging him, and promising to do anything if only he would stop. Saito smiled and motioned for one more toy to be brought. It was a cat of nine tails whip. It started as a regular bullwhip, but at the end, instead of the simple cracker found on most bullwhips, there were nine leather thongs, and each of them was tipped with a tiny metal rasp.

He flipped it once, and then, stepping to one side, he swung it back and brought it forward against her back with enough force that it split her skin. The first time the red headed demon didn't even scream. It was as if her voice has been choked out. Saito swung the whip again, even harder than the first time. This time the girl's screams were loud and clear. The sounds coming from down deep in her throat were horrible… deep racking sobs that shook her entire body. She thrashed and shook like some animal in a trap. There was a third lash, and then a fourth, and then she began to go limp, just hanging there as the fifth lash struck her… and then the sixth. After the tenth lash she lapsed into a semi-conscious state. Saito pulled the whip back, inspected his work. The girl was bleeding with a multitude of painful welts and grooves embedded in her skin. Naraku found his release in that sight, unloading into Sara's mouth. Sara coughed a bit, but did her best to swallow all of her master.

Saito let her lie there for a few minutes, stroking her hair and telling her she had been a good girl, a good little slut, and he was pleased. She nestled into her master with tears were streaming down her face as she whimpered. Kagome understood Sara's words exactly now. This was definitely not the place for one girl alone to make the stand against an entire organization of slave traders. They made breaking spirits into a game, and if she tried to play their game, she would lose like the red head below.

Kagome watched them drag the girl's body off stage when she made the decision. She would leave her pride at the door. She knew she would probably do things she'd never wanted to do, but she would do it willingly with a fake smile on her face. She knew it had to be her decision or she would have no power left, and they would break her. Kagome glanced at Sara. She was once again on Naraku's, expressionless as if nothing had happened. Kagome looked deep into her eyes and smiled. It was well hidden, but there was anger. Naraku hadn't realized it, but Sara hadn't been broken either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bound**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's lap, unmoving. The silence of the crowd had given way to a light buzz. The horrors that the last girl had gone through had been quickly forgotten as the 'festivities' continued. Naraku looked like a kid in a candy store, and that might have been one of the most unnerving things of this trip. In a normal society, Naraku's penchant for torture and pain would be something of concern, but here it was looked on with a twisted affection. Sesshoumaru nudged Kagome to her feet.

"Naraku, I need to meet with Tarukane. I trust you can handle our matters on your own."

Naraku nodded. Sesshoumaru walked toward the stairs, pulling Kagome's leash to his side. Kagome stumbled after him. She gave a despairing look to Sara before being led down the stairs. Tarukane was already at the bottom of the stairs, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The two masters began light conversation about some changes in the slave trade, but Kagome wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were on the green haired vixen that clung to Tarukane's side, Yura. She walked, watching Tarukane with some warped admiration. They arrived at 4B. The room was bare. There were a couple of chairs, a table, and one overhead light. Tarukane and Sesshoumaru sat in the available chairs. Sesshoumaru motioned to the concrete floor and Kagome shivered a little as she took her seat. Tarukane smirked.

"Well, she ain't so mouthy after the demonstrations. She's a good bitch if it only takes one time to fall in line."

Kagome eyed the ground and tried not to show her displeasure. Sesshoumaru eyed her momentarily before responding.

"She's a good actress. Don't believe her expression; she's quite feisty when she wants to be."

"That's the problem." Tarukane interjected. "She still does what she wants. You haven't beaten her down enough."

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through her hair. "She's better and more valuable without bruises."

Tarukane stood up. "You still have a lot to learn. Come on and leave the broads here."

Sesshoumaru stood and the two left, leaving the two girls alone. After a moment Yura's smile wore off.

"You can stop the submissive routine, the assholes are gone."

Kagome shot up shocked to hear the woman say such a statement. "What? I thought you liked your master."

Yura laughed. "So does he. That's the point and while he's giving out tips, I'll give you a tip of my own. Lie to him."

Kagome looked puzzled. "What exactly do you mean?"

Yura twirled a lock of her hair. "All these men are the same. They have control issues and the only thing that makes their dicks harder than the thought of controlling a girl is the thought that she likes it. Figure out what your master likes and make it look like you love it. Hell, you may begin to."

Kagome regarded her with skepticism. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you helping me?"

Yura shrugged. "I've been with Tarukane for years now and I've seen a lot of girls come through here. Some take my advice and some don't. Do what you want."

Keiko bit her lip and looked around. There weren't any places for cameras; they seemed safe here.

"Yura, don't you want more in your life? Don't you want to get away from here?"

Yura let out a low, bitter chuckle. "My dad used to molest me. He beat me and made me fuck strangers to eat. At 16 I ran away and I swore I was meant for better. After two weeks on the street, Tarukane found me and promised me a better life. Now look at me. I still have to fuck to eat and when I disobey, he beats me. This world has always been my life and it always will be."

Kagome fell silent. Yura hadn't spoken with a deep sadness. She had a matter-of-fact tone that was heartbreaking to the young girl.

"I'm so sorry. No one deserves such a hard life." Kagome said softly.

Yura gave Kagome a strange look, but thanked her for her words anyway. The door opened and Yura's face transformed into one of a submissive whore again. Kagome looked back down, letting her hair shield her face.

"After talking when Sesshoumaru, I've decided to test you out myself girlie." Tarukane belted out.

Tarukane yanked Kagome's face up toward his own. Kagome cringed. Her eyes shifted to Sesshoumaru who had taken a seat in one of the metal chairs.

"Now the main thing for a slave to know how to do is pleasure her master. No other bitch should please him more than you so I want to hold a little contest."

Tarukane's eyes shifted to Yura and grinned. "Yura undress."

Yura stood, unabashed and began to strip. Sesshoumaru glanced at the female's form as she sauntered toward him. Kagome was fixated on Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru what is all of this?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead Tarukane spoke.

"I want to see who can turn your master on more. How well do you know his body, his most carnal desires? For your sake, I hope you know him well. Whoever loses will be greatly punished." Tarukane pulled out a whip much like the one Saito used on the wolf demoness.

Kagome scooted back, shocked. Her head whipped to Sesshoumaru and Yura. Yura had stiffened considerably. Kagome's eyes fell to the woman's back. Though now faint, Kagome saw the lashes. Tarukane had used the whip on her before. Tarukane sat down in the other vacant chair.

"Okay, Yura begin."

Yura wasted no time. She pulled at Sesshoumaru's pants, fumbling with the zipper. Sesshoumaru pulled his pants down, but regarded her with the same bored expression. Yura rubbed her breasts against Sesshoumaru's chest as she moved down to his dick. She slipped his manhood from his boxers and gave the tip a lick. Sesshoumaru shuddered at the feeling. Yura smiled. Yura took his cock between her breasts and began to suck. Kagome saw a flicker in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he groaned.

' _He likes this.'_ Kagome thought. She watched the scene before with a twinge of jealousy. It made no sense why she would care if Sesshoumaru was pleasured by another woman.

Yura pulled away only for a moment, pinching her own breasts in ecstasy. She lifted herself up. She positioned herself above the demon's cock. Sesshoumaru gripped her hips, ready to penetrate when Kagome cried out.

"Wait! I can't have sex so how can I compare to her?"

Yura glared. "Your purity is none of my concern."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a little amusement. "Do you think you could compare to her anyway? Show me then."

Kagome froze for a moment. Yura was more seductive, sexually brazen, and experienced than her. What could she do? Kagome never thought about what aroused the dog demon, but she had to think fast. Kagome strengthened her resolve and pulled at her clothes as confidently as she could. There was no room for shyness now. Still Yura could see the hesitation from her.

"Your master wants a woman, not a girl." Yura rubbed her womanhood against Sesshoumaru's cock, teasingly.

Sesshoumaru let out a groan and Kagome glared. She pushed Yura away, pressing her own body against Sesshoumaru. Kagome growled. Tarukane grinned at her behavior. Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Kagome.

"Okay, girl. You got her away from me. Now what will you do? Turn me on Kagome."

Sesshoumaru gripped her hips firmly. Kagome broke away from his touch and turned to Yura. She knelt down to the woman's level before doing something that shocked Sesshoumaru. Kagome pushed Yura on the ground and kissed her. Yura's body froze before the sensation broke her down. Shivers ran up Yura's back and her hairs stood on edge. She rubbed her hand against Kagome's erect nipple. Kagome gasped, allowing Yura to deepen the kiss. Kagome groaned, unconsciously spreading her legs. The two women's arousals hit Sesshoumaru's nose hard. He brought his hand down to his cock, stroking it.

Yura's hand slid down the girl's the stomach to her pussy. Kagome lifted her hips, trying to give the other demoness more access to her body. She moaned, bucking her hips. Sesshoumaru's eye locked in with Kagome's wet womanhood. It glistened and twitched as Yura continued her ministrations. The challenge had been forgotten in the moment. Kagome now wanted release. Her moans filled the air as Yura broke their kiss. Their bodies rubbed and grinded against another in lust. Sesshoumaru stood up. His eyes never deviated from the two in front of him. The demon's golden orbs had darkened to a caramel color. He crouched in front of Kagome's ass, breathing laboriously. He rubbed her ass roughly before giving it a smack. Kagome moaned, spreading her legs wider. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome to her feet and bent her over his chair. Kagome, even in her bliss, panicked at the position Sesshoumaru had her in until she felt a different sensation. A tongue ran across her nether lips before lapping her juices.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome gasped out.

She turned to stare at her master. He nipped her clitoris and she yelped. Her toes curled as she let out another moan. The pleasure and pain from Sesshoumaru filled Kagome like a cup about to overflow. The orgasm hit like a tsunami of gratification. She uncontrollably buckled beneath the immense satisfaction produced by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pulled his pants back on. He pulled Kagome up and on his lap. She breathed quickly and heavily as she moved her hand downward to further caress her throbbing pussy. Her chest rose and fell quickly. She breathed outward as the pleasure faded away.

"Good girl. You've done well today." Sesshoumaru whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

A hazy Kagome relaxed into his touch until a cry brought her from her daze. Tarukane struck Yura with the cat of nine tail whip. He was relentless, striking hard and fast. Yura, dazed in her own pleasure, hadn't had any time to prepare for the assault.

"Wait! Stop it; you might kill her!" Kagome screamed.

Without thinking, Kagome bolted up to move Yura. Tarukane glared at the demoness. He raised the whip to bring it down on Kagome as well.

"Know your place, wench." Tarukane yelled.

Sesshoumaru dug his claw into Tarukane's wrist, holding the whip up in place.

"If you want to discipline your own woman, do so, but you will not touch a hair on Kagome's head."

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold as a warning, bringing Tarukane to his knees.

"Stop! Stop damnit! Please Sesshoumaru!" Tarukane begged.

Sesshoumaru dropped him. He turned to Kagome. "Dress Kagome and wait outside. We're leaving."

Kagome knew from Sesshoumaru's cold expression not to ask questions. She pulled her shirt and skirt on quickly. Sesshoumaru led Kagome out. Tarukane was nursing his bruised wrist. His eyes were bulging as he shouted obscenities about the pair. Kagome tried to look back at the man, but Sesshoumaru blocked her view. The crowd was even more congested than before when the two made their way back to Naraku. Kagome felt the dog demon pull her closer.

"Why did you that? I thought Tarukane was your friend?"

"You would have preferred me to let him whip you?"

Kagome paled. "No, it's just I don't understand."

"It's not for you to understand. You are mine. He forgot that and I won't let anyone touch what's mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bound**

**Chapter 9**

"Are we going back now?" Kagome asked timidly.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't talk much. He wouldn't even look at her.

"As soon as I find Naraku, we're leaving."

Kagome nodded as she struggled to keep up with the man's long strides in front of her. They moved through the thicket of the crowd, attempting to maneuver around them.

The duo found Naraku and Sarah outside an aged metal door next to a two way mirror. Naraku turned and smirked at the young girl.

"Kagome you still want your freedom, don't you? Right here is where you earn that freedom."

Kagome peered into the mirror skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Every time this place comes to town, the girls have an opportunity to pay off all that debt themselves. They simply have to fuck one more time." Naraku remarked with a grin.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. His expression hadn't changed since they'd left Tarukane. "Sesshoumaru, is that all you would have to do?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to have read her mind. "It's not for someone like you. Naraku is saying it simply. It's a gangbang. There are at least four men at one time. Each man pays a certain amount to have sex with the girl. She has to keep fucking until she reaches the amount of her debt. If she doesn't though, that money is forfeited to her master."

"Oh." That's all that Kagome could say. Of course it wasn't that easy. The lights of the room brightened and Kagome saw the girl who was fighting to gain her freedom.

"That's Callia, Kagome. She's been a slave here longer than I've have. She's been doing this three years now, but her master keeps adding interest to her debt." Sara said in barely above a whisper.

Kagome took in the girl's appearance. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She was a blonde with big blue eyes. It wasn't a common trait amongst the girls so it made sense why her master wanted to keep her and why she wanted to get away so badly. She looked so small with B cup breasts and a 5'4 foot frame. The men entered from a separate room. All the men towered over her. They were naked and it was obvious they were well endowed. Callia looked at the men and smiled.

Naraku pushed his face even closer to the mirror. "Now the fun begins."

Young and eager, she looked like she whole-heartedly enjoyed everything what was done to her. She exemplified the "perfect slave". There was never a moment when the men believed anything they'd done to her had been against her will. The first man glided his rough hands down her body, young and supple. The men took her in. Pretty little freckled tits, a tight slit, and a round ass.

She flashed another smile and giggled as the men groped her; their hands were on her tits, squeezing her ass and exploring her pussy as she greeted each one of them in turn.

The men examined her like an animal. Their rough hands were on her soft skin, they shoved their fingers in her mouth. One man, young with a scar over his eye, bent her over to fondle her ass, spread her legs and ass wide open to see her tight little holes. Callia's lips parted in something close to a scream as one of his men's fingers forced open her asshole. Two of the men had fingers buried in the same hole, and she was forcing her hips against their hands. Finally one of his men filled her waiting mouth, and she sucked his cock greedily. Callia took it down her throat without even trying to wet it. She gagged around it even as she pushed her hips back, fucking the fingers that were inside her. Kagome could see her thighs shaking.

"Somebody fuck the little bitch already," someone called out, laughing

"Please," Callia added, her mouth still around the head of the cock.

A bulging man Sesshoumaru referred to as Brute was only too happy to oblige. When Callia bent her body out to him, he slipped his cock inside her from behind. Brute dug his fingers into her hips as he pounded inside and Callia went wild. She moved her body to every stroke of Brute's cock as she slammed her ass back on the cock impaling her. He could hear her moans muffled by the cock down her throat while she got her sweet little pussy pounded. One of the men held her arms, pinning her down with one hand and slapped her face repeatedly as Brute pounded into her . She was screaming, begging them to fuck her harder, telling them in graphic and explicit terms just how badly she wanted to be covered in their cum. They assaulted her small breasts, slapping them until they were a violent red before licking and biting on her little nipples. The man holding her arms slammed his cock back inside her mouth, and she cummed with a cock in her mouth, one in her pussy, and a different mouth on each of her tits. Callia didn't have any time to prepare as the men began round two.

"Is it over now?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "It will probably be an hour, especially with Callia."

Kagome's eyes never faltered from the sight before her. "That girl Callia. She looks like she actually enjoys all this."

"That's what's supposed to happen," Naraku cut in. "I doubt that slut even wants her freedom. She probably loves the idea of being gangbanged into front of an audience."

Sesshoumaru didn't dispute Naraku's words, but Kagome didn't believe that. How could anyone want this life? Still that girl was one hell of an actress.

Her womanhood was soaked, already being penetrated violently. None of them would go easy on her; she was made especially for their pleasure, three willing holes created solely to be filled with their essence. She sucked the cock in her mouth like her life depended on it. Her cheeks and tits were stinging from their violent slaps and she grew used to the feeling of her lips being stretched wide, the way the head of that cock was forced down her throat over and over, barely giving her time to breathe.

A man pulled out of her before he could cum, and she was jerked up, and rolled onto his stomach, her back to his chest. Two of the men grabbed her calves, stretching her legs wide open as she felt the man under her guiding his cock to the entrance of her tight ass hole.

"Oh, yes. Yes please," She begged him. "Put your dick in my ass, please. Please put your fucking dick in my ass."

He obliged her, and she screamed as his thick cock slid inside her tightest hole. Even as the man beneath her assaulted her ass, she watched another taking his position between her legs. She shuddered, every inch of her body shaking as he shoved his cock in her dripping wet cavern. She whimpered, eyes closed, just taking it all in.

The third man squeezed her tits and slapped her face, while he and the fourth fisted their cocks in their hands waiting for their own turns inside her. Callia could feel the man under her tensing, his strokes even rougher than they had been before. He was breathing heavily, his lips against her ear.

"Do you actually like this, you filthy whore?" He asked as his fingers dug into her hips.

She moaned. "Yes. Yes, I love it. Oh Gods, I fucking love your cock in my ass."

His nails dug in, hard enough to hurt her, and she knew. He had just pumped her little ass full of his sperm.

Both men pulled out, and she was bent over. The last set of men began their session. The third man took her hair in his fist, and held her face down against the hard stone floor as he rammed his cock in her ass, deep enough and hard enough to hurt despite the pounding she'd already taken. He slapped her ass with his other hand as he penetrated her.

It didn't take him long, she was begging with her face being held firmly against the floor, and after about ten more violent strokes, he rolled her over by her hair and shoved his sock in her face. She opened her mouth so eagerly, but he came before he could even get it past her lips. She could taste his cum on her tongue, and feel it hot and sticky on her lips.

She was rewarded with a vicious slap for making him cum too soon and then she was filled again. The two of them stuck their cocks in the same hole. Callia bit back a hiss, but took it bravely. Callia had been going for over a half hour now. The third and fourth man pushed Callia to the ground to avoid cumming early.

Her head went back, and cracked against the stone floor as the man under her, rolled her off of him and onto the ground. They rolled her over, and knelt over her as they pumped their cocks just inches from her face. She opened her mouth, smiling widely, dizzy and euphoric. When they came it was in unison, and it dripped over the lower part of her face, mouth, chin, cheeks, and nose. She just laid against the floor, her body aching and lazy, almost broken.

A siren buzzed and a green traffic light hanging above the metal door signaled Callia's victory. Callia slumped back exhausted, wearing a weak smile. Kagome released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"She did it! She's free." Kagome voiced softly.

Naraku's sneer held firm and Sesshoumaru hadn't uttered even a sound in response. _Now_ Kagome wasn't sure what just happened. She turned to look at the people around her. Some of the girls let their walls crack a bit. They gave tentative smiles, exchanging knowing looks. Callia played their game and she won. _She got out. If she could do it, there's hope for the rest of us._

Still none of the masters seemed a bit concerned. Naraku confirmed what Kagome had been waiting to hear.

"Third times the charm I suppose. Now Callia, the little whore is free. That should go on her Christmas card it's so special." Naraku chuckled.

Kagome didn't acknowledge his sarcasm. Callia was free and it didn't matter what Naraku said about her.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to meet her."

Sesshoumaru looked at her carefully. "Why is that? Do you possibly think you could do what she did to gain your freedom?"

Kagome squirmed under his gaze. "It's just…she seemed to have been happy. I just want to know how she could actually enjoy herself."

Naraku's smile widened. "Wonderful! You're resigning yourself to this life, Kagome? I knew all it would take was a little field trip."

Sesshoumaru studied the girl before him. He didn't know if he could trust her, but obliged her request all the same. After a few moments of speaking with Callia's former master, Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a small room where Callia was signing her final papers, cleaned up and draped in a short sun dress.

"Callia this girl wanted to meet you."

Kagome stepped up and offered a smile. Callia glanced up and gave a stiff smile.

Sesshoumaru headed to the door with the other man. "Kagome, I'm waiting right outside the door. Don't make me wait long."

The old iron shut and the two women were left inside the room. There was an awkward silence in the air that Kagome tried to fill.

"So congrats on getting out."

"Yeah I fucked my way to freedom. Go me," Callia chortled wryly.

Kagome bit her lip. "Still I mean I bet a lot of girls envy you right now."

"I took two men in my ass at the same time. I had one bastard fist me until I bled. What do these girls envy?"

Not once had Callia cried in pain when all that happened. Kagome had assumed that she liked that or was used to it.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought you actually liked what those men were doing."

Callia gave a watery smile and shook her head. "You know this was my third time doing this, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"The first time I was so scared and in so pain they had to muzzle me, I endured hours of their torture, only to find out I hadn't made enough even to cover a third of my mother's debt."

Kagome stopped her. "Your mother's debt?"

Callia walked to the wall. She slid down and leaned back against the concrete wall. She paused for a moment to appreciate the cool touch on her aching back.

"My mother was desperate and got it in with the wrong people. My little brother's cancer treatments had become too costly. After Himura, my former master, threatened to take her away from nonpayment, she made a deal with him. I would go in her place until her debt was paid off."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Your own mother sold you into this?"

"Please don't think badly of her. It was my decision. I was 14 so I couldn't work to support us if she went away. My brother would be devastated and the state would have separated us. I did what was best for my family."

Kagome sat down next to the blonde. "What happened? I mean how long ago was that?"

Callia counted back on her fingers. "It was probably ten years ago now."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It may sound funny, but for the first two years it wasn't bad. Himura treated me as good as to be expected for my situation. I was a maid more than anything. There were even times when my mother could come by and see me. Most importantly, no one touched me sexually back then."

"What made it change?" Kagome asked.

"Shinto, Himura's son took over. Himura died suddenly so that left Shinto with the business. He raped me the day after the funeral. That's how I knew how things were going to be."

"Couldn't you tell your mother?"

Callia's look was grim. Her eyes began to lose focus, going back into the moment. "He took care of that. After a couple months of training, Shinto told me I could see my mother again if I had sex with his friend and quote 'looked excited about it.' Of course I did it. I screamed and moaned and did all I could to see my mother again. When I was done, I changed and ran to greet my mother and…"

Callia stopped. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face. Kagome waited patiently for her to continue.

"She slapped me. Shinto had my mother watch the whole thing. He told her that she couldn't get any more loans because instead of doing work I was sneaking around having sex. She slapped me and told me that I was a selfish whore. Of course she thought that and how could I tell her differently after what she saw."

Callia was now talking more to herself and less to the woman beside her. "She never came back after that."

"You haven't heard from her since?"

"She sent a letter when my brother died, but it didn't have a return address so I don't know where she is now."

Kagome didn't speak for a moment. After a while she switched to a different topic.

"What are you gonna do now that you're free?"

"I'm going to find my brother's grave to pay my respects. I'll get a job and hire someone to find my mother. She's all I have left now."

"Good luck, Callia. Everyone is rooting for you."

Callia smiled, a genuine one this time. "Thank you, Kagome. Thanks for listening and treating me like a person. Most people don't let me say anything more than, 'Fuck me harder' or something vile like that. It's a nice change."

Callia chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you, you're easy to talk to?"

Kagome just smiled. "I'm sorry about your brother by the way. I've lost a little brother too."

Callia gazed at the girl for a moment. "That must be it then. We both have the same eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"We've experienced the same terrible things. We both have the sad, blue eyes, but underneath it all, we have hope. You still have hopes and dreams, don't you?"

Kagome nodded. "I need something to hold on, right?"

Callia grinned. "Of course. That's what makes us different. Today I pretended to love all those disgusting things because I knew that's what would get me out. These men don't want to see you broken; they want to see you ruined. They want to think that even after you get out, you'll just be a whore. I'm not going to go back. I'm going to live life, find a great guy, have kids, prove all these bastards wrong."

Kagome was both inspired and taken aback by Callia's declaration. "You're actually going to date and get married after this?"

"Not every guy is like this and I intend to find a good one. Let me offer you some advice. Do whatever it takes to get out. Don't live this life. Hopefully you won't have to do what I have done or be stuck here as long as I have been. Most importantly, don't let anyone outside this room see that hope. They'll try to snuff it out."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you, Callia."

Suddenly the door swung open, startling the two girls. It was Sesshoumaru. "You've wasted enough time. Let's go."

Kagome stood up and Callia stood shakily. The two exchanged a quick smile. As Kagome turned to leave, Callia grabbed her wrist. She embraced the girl and kissed her cheek. Callia glanced at Sesshoumaru. She whispered her Kagome's ear.

"Watch yourself, Kagome. Be very careful with your master."

Sesshoumaru yanked Kagome out of the embrace and toward the door. "To the car, now!"

Kagome shuffled out, but not before casting one more hopeful half-smile toward Callia, the girl who was free.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bound**

**Chapter 10**

"You're spacing out again. Does it have anything to do with that talk you had?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was just thinking. It was a lot to take in," Kagome said quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded, but that suspicious glint never left his eyes.

"Did Callia say what she will do now that she is free?" Sara asked.

Her voice was barely a whisper, but the question shocked Kagome nonetheless. Naraku's eyes slid over the quiet woman with his eyebrow cocked. Sara's eyes remained trained on the floor. Kagome smiled.

"She's going to search for her mother, hopefully find a job and get a place. She actually wants to get married and have a family! Can you believe that?"

In her giddiness, Kagome forgot to whom she was speaking. Naraku, not attempting to hide his disgust, scowled at her. Sesshoumaru was unreadable. His demeanor had been more stoic.

"Talking to her was just so inspiring. To see all she had to do in her time here and then to hear her advice, I just think she's, I don't know cool," Kagome concluded trying to come up with the right words.

"The impression that has been made on you today is extraordinary," Naraku mused, "You honestly believe that some cunt that fucked herself to freedom is inspiring because she wants a boyfriend?"

"I mean I know it's not the greatest thing but, still after all she's been through…"

"Enough, Kagome." Sesshoumaru reprimanded sharply. Kagome quieted down, shrinking back in her seat.

"This is probably a sad day for you, Sesshoumaru. She was the whore that got away, wasn't she?" Naraku mused.

Kagome gasped and turned to Sesshoumaru, exchanging looks between the two men. Naraku laughed at the demoness's expression. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth.

"You were in love with Callia?" Kagome asked.

"Don't romanticize anything, Naraku. I fucked her like the countless other men you saw," Sesshoumaru countered.

Naraku ignored the man. "Callia was a popular painslut. It's your master Sesshoumaru's guilty pleasure."

"Painslut?"

Naraku was about to respond, when Sesshoumaru cut in. "Mind your own business; I won't repeat myself."

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened the bedroom door. Kagome stepped inside. Sesshoumaru plowed past her, making a beeline for his bathroom. Kagome changed into a nightgown, quickly removing the day's makeup with a wipe. She heard the sink faucet being turned on. Moments later, Sesshoumaru emerged in a pair of boxers and a nightshirt. He didn't speak to Kagome or even look at her, but instead lied on his side of the bed.

"Um Sesshoumaru, what's wrong? I really tried today."

Sesshoumaru pulled a book from his nightstand without regarding her, "You heeded my words about the auction house. You're a smart girl."

Kagome crawled over to the other dog demon. She pulled the cover over her form and snuck a look at the man. Cobalt met gold before Kagome averted her eyes sheepishly. She peered back at the man. Sesshoumaru huffed.

"What is it, girl?"

' _Should I ask about Callia? Why do I even care? It doesn't matter to me what he likes.'_

Kagome bit her bottom lip in conflict. Sesshoumaru released a low growl and set his book aside.

"I have work out of town in a few days. You will accompany me. Pack clothes for three days."

Kagome scooted out the bed. She walked to the closet. Most of the clothes provided for her were short, tight, or both.

"Where exactly are we going? I don't know what to dress for," Kagome asked.

"Shorts and skirts are fine," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Kagome took note of his tone, but ignored it. She focused on picking a few cute outfits. Satisfied with her choices, Kagome placed the outfits in a small suitcase and set out a tank top and denim mini skirt for the trip. She crawled back in the bed with Callia's advice echoing in her head. She was going to do whatever it took to regain her freedom.

' _Tomorrow could be the perfect opportunity to leave. I actually have clothes to wear this time. When I slip away though, what will I do then? I still won't have money or know where I am.'_

Kagome stole a third look at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were closed, but his body was rigid and his mouth fixed in a grimace. It wouldn't be smart to leave so quickly. He would find her and then her time captured would be even worse. She needed to make a plan and until then, she needed to stay on Sesshoumaru's good side. Kagome leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered a moment before drawing back. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, finally turning to look at her.

"What was that?"

Kagome blushed lightly, "It's just my way of saying thank you. After seeing how so many masters treat their women, I realize how lucky I am to have a master like you."

"A master like me?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "What kind of master do you think I am?"

Kagome didn't answer so Sesshoumaru asked again. "What kind of master am I, Kagome? Do you think I'm kind, a weakling?"

Kagome ran her fingers through his silver hair. "I don't think you're weak. I think something is bothering you tonight. Was it something Naraku said?"

Sesshoumaru jerked away from Kagome's touch at the mention of Naraku. Kagome fought a pout. She didn't want Sesshoumaru in this type of mood if she was to be with him for three days. She changed the subject.

"I hate to admit it, but a lot of those guys at the auction house were right. There were a lot of things that…excited me that I didn't expect."

Sesshoumaru shifted his body toward the young woman, his interest caught. "What did you enjoy the most, Kagome?"

Under his gaze, Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She avoided his eyes and stumbled over her words, "It was really small, but it happened when that guy Saito was disciplining his slaves. I could feel you harden between my legs and when you ran your claws along my butt…it stung, but it felt good too. I didn't know I could feel that."

Kagome turned away, a little embarrassed at her confession. Her embarrassment increased when she heard Sesshoumaru chuckling.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything," Kagome stammered. She shot out of bed and turned off the lights. She settled back in her spot once her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Sesshoumaru drew her close to him, grinding his member in her ass.

"Do you know what I enjoyed?" Sesshoumaru teased, whispering in Kagome's ear, "I enjoyed watching you. Watching your eyes fixed on those shows, watching your back arch at the slightest of touches, watching you pant and hearing every little moan escape your lips when someone climaxed."

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue along Kagome's elfish ears before giving a nip. His reward was a breathy moan. Kagome shuddered at his attention.

"You surprised me today. I doubt even you realize how twisted you really are," Sesshoumaru added.

That last line struck Kagome. She wasn't twisted; all those men were. She was just trying to survive this. Something else stuck with her though. It wasn't only what Sesshoumaru said but how he said it. She couldn't pinpoint the emotion. It almost sounded like he was…hopeful, happy about the loss of her innocence. There was something else there, but Kagome didn't have the words to place it. Sesshoumaru was content with the silence and finally relaxed. He shifted back to his side of the bed. As his mind gave way to sleep, he finalized the plans he had for Kagome and their trip.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she made her way to the passenger's side of Sesshoumaru's black SUV. Dawn had yet to break, but the couple would be leaving out in just a few minutes. Sesshoumaru slung his suitcase and a duffle bag in the back seat; Kagome followed suit. The air was still crisp and Kagome shivered when her thighs touched the cold leather seats.

' _Maybe wearing the mini skirt wasn't the best idea for early traveling.'_

Sesshoumaru stepped into the driver's side and cranked up the car. The two drove out of the car garage, but instead of heading on a main road, they went through a tunnel.

"What is all this?" Kagome asked groggily.

"Naraku's family and mine have held this business for generations. To remain discreet, we've bought land to make private roads throughout Japan. It helps transport the girls for our clients as well."

"Oh," Kagome said simply. It would be pretty hard to leave when they even had their own roads.

After several minutes of silence, Kagome spoke again. "So what business do you have out of town, Master?"

She added the term 'master' for good measure. Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically. Kagome pouted.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So now you're going to be an obedient little slave?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome shrugged, "Isn't this what you want? I see how bad it could get. It's smarter for me to listen to you."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I'll be testing you on that later. As for the trip, a colleague, Koga Adachi, has requested I help him train a particular slave. She was at the auction, the red headed wolf demon if you recall."

"I do remember her. I thought she had another master though."

Sesshoumaru turned out from the dark tunnel and on to another road. He nodded, "She was sold to Koga at the auction. However, he…wanted to ensure her submission so I was called."

Kagome bit her lip, "Are you going to hurt her?"

"No more than what she's already experienced."

Kagome stopped asking questions. She instead focused on the lines of the road and the shadows of grass along the highway. Sesshoumaru turned on the radio. He switched from channel to channel, sifting through static. As he settled on a classic rock station, Kagome's ears perked up.

"You like this type of music?" Kagome inquired.

Sesshoumaru glanced her way, "I do. Do you disapprove?"

Kagome shook her head rapidly, "No, no I love it! I just didn't think you would. I mean I thought you would like classical music or something."

The dog demon's lips lifted in a smirk, "Oh really?"

"Well I mean rock is so…wild and raw and full of passion-"

Sesshoumaru frowned, "You think I don't possess those characteristics?"

Kagome bit her lip. She could feel herself digging a deeper hole with her words. "It's not that. You're just more poised, more collected."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru clammed up and Kagome didn't dare speak out. She chose to enjoy the scenery and melodies from the radio. An hour or so had passed. Sometime in their drive, Sesshoumaru had switched onto a main road, evidenced by the few cars that had driven past the couple. The sun was now shining and the day was stunning. Kagome grinned when she saw the shimmer of the ocean as Sesshoumaru rounded a bend.

"Oh that's so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

She pointed to the ocean. Sesshoumaru pulled off the road. He turned off the car.

"Did you want a closer look?"

Kagome beamed, "Definitely!"

Kagome jumped out the car and ran to the railing overlooking the water. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her.

"I can't remember the last time I went to the beach," she cogitated.

Sesshoumaru grunted a response, wrapping her arms around the young woman. Kagome turned her head to try and look at him when she felt his hands slide down her waist and up her skirt.

Kagome panicked and pushed Sesshoumaru's hand away on reflex. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and swatted Kagome's hand away.

"Please, not here. Someone may see," Kagome reasoned.

"So modest," Sesshoumaru grinned.

He pulled away from the woman and opened the back seat of his SUV.

"Come here."

Kagome hesitated and Sesshoumaru pulled her over. He positioned her in between the car's seat and himself.

"Why do you think I brought you along? Now do as I say and get on your knees."

After another moment, Kagome sank to her knees and unzipped Sesshoumaru's pants. As she brushed her hand against his member, it twitched in anticipation. She gripped it shyly through Sesshoumaru's underwear, stroking it slowly. Kagome felt it harden at her touch and Sesshoumaru pulled his boxers down. His cock sprang free, bouncing a little. Sesshoumaru rubbed his manhood against Kagome's cheek, coaxing her to open her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth and used her hand to guide his dick past her lips. She sucked the head gently, running her tongue over the ridges of his head. Sesshoumaru bit back a hiss. He bucked, motioning for Kagome to take in more of him.

Moving slowly. Kagome managed to get most of his cock in her mouth and began to bob up and down rhythmically. Running her tongue along the bottom she gagged slightly as his shaft thickened even more. Sesshoumaru began to moan on every stroke. He grabbed a handful of hair and gently pushed and pulled in time to her efforts. Sesshoumaru pulled away for a moment. He lifted Kagome from her knees and pulled her tank top over her head. Kagome unclipped her bra, watching the dog demon hungrily. She hopped up in the backseat, letting Sesshoumaru admire her with a blush. He pushed her down gently until she was lying on her back. Sesshoumaru kissed her shoulders down to the swell of her breasts. Kagome mewed in pleasure as Sesshoumaru ran his tongue to one of her rosy pink peaks. He kept eye contact with the woman as he captured a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh God Sesshoumaru!" Kagome breathed out in a moan.

He chuckled and shifted his weight to the side. He slipped his hand up her skirt and pulled her panties to her ankles. His thumb playfully flicked Kagome's sensitive clit, earning him a growl of approval. Sesshoumaru slipped a finger inside of Kagome, pumping to the rhythm of Kagome's moans.

"Car break down or something?"

Kagome stiffened at the stranger's voice and Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations. Sesshoumaru leaned up, pulling his boxers and pants up over his still erect cock. He turned to see an officer grinning at them or more specifically at Kagome. His eyes roved over the female in the backseat.

"Sorry sir. We were just leaving."

The officer held out his hand, "Just hold up. Step to the side sir. Ma'am I'm gonna need you to step outside. Place your hands in front, where I can see them."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the driver's side of his car. Kagome covered her breasts and scooted out of the car.

"Hands in the air where I can see them!"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to laugh. At first, even he was a little nervous when he saw the officer. The man wasn't physically threatening. He only reached Sesshoumaru's shoulders with a portly build and a receding hairline. Now it was apparent, the officer only wanted to use his badge to get a free look at Kagome.

"Please just let me pull my shirt up," Kagome said clutching her breasts.

"Keep your hands up!" the officer yelled.

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru for help, but he wouldn't. She could tell from his smirk. The woman slowly brought her hands down to her side. She slid out the car. The ocean breeze hardened her nipples even more.

"This is a procedure I normally don't have to do, but since you're being uncooperative, I'll have to search you two."

The officer quickly patted Sesshoumaru, barely touching him. He moved on to Kagome, gripping her waist. He dragged his hands up her body slowly. He purposely scraped his fingers past her nipples before turning her around. He bent her over the car seat.

"Keep your legs spread," the officer instructed.

The officer ran his hands up her legs, massaging her butt briefly. Kagome could feel the man's hot breath on her upper thigh. She shifted uncomfortably and arched her back. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow lifted. He knew this man didn't know it, but he knew Kagome's body well and she was turned on. The officer pulled her up with a smirk.

"Alright, everything seems in order. Now you know you aren't allowed to park here. Rest area's 'bout five miles from here."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I was unaware. Thanks for all your help officer."

The officer grinned like a cat and tipped his hat before returning to his own car. Sesshoumaru walked back to the driver's side of the car with a smirk. Kagome pulled up her top and panties before shimmying in the front seat of the passenger's side. She scowled at the demon beside her.

"You jerk, did you know that was going to happen? That was so embarrassing!"

Sesshoumaru cranked up the car, "I wasn't completely sure, but this is a very safe and community conscious town. You're liable to attract the police for littering."

"I bet that whole act was planned just to turn you on." Kagome grumbled, her body still flush.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I was more amused than aroused. It was you who was turned on, Kagome. I could smell your arousal. I know you liked it."

"Stop it," Kagome whimpered, "I didn't like any of that."

"I can still smell your arousal; there's no reason to lie. This outing is more for you than I, though I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy you sucking my cock. You get better every time you do it."

Kagome blushed, but couldn't stop herself from getting wetter at her master's words. Sesshoumaru pulled the girl into a kiss. He broke away, eyeing her hungrily. He cranked up the car and continued to the hotel he booked for them.

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "Let's play a little game, Kagome."

Kagome shivered at the way he said her name. "What type of game?"

"Prove yourself to me. I'll show you that wild side you presume I lack. If you can handle it, I'll let you have a day to do whatever you choose, within reason of course. You won't be returning home regardless of your request."

Kagome mulled over the terms, "What do I have to do and when will I have to do this?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Eager, are we? Don't worry. We'll have time once we get to the hotel."

* * *

The two arrived in the early afternoon and checked in to the hotel. Sesshoumaru slid the key card in the lock, opening their room. He slid the duffle bag off his shoulder. Kagome walked in in awe. The accommodations what standard to Sesshoumaru, but she'd never been in a hotel so luxurious.

"Do you always stay at nice places like this?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, I have a certain lifestyle as you are well aware."

"Well I don't consider fingering girls in the back seat of your car a luxurious lifestyle," Kagome countered.

Sesshoumaru only smiled. The silence was a little unnerving to the woman. Kagome made her way to the bed, bouncing on the edge. Sesshoumaru checked his cell phone before speaking.

"Koga won't require me until this evening so we don't have plans for a few hours. Start unpacking."

Kagome had taken note of Sesshoumaru's more militant tone as of late. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she thought it was kind of hot. She unzipped the duffle bag at the edge of the bed. It tipped and its content spilled out. Some things she was used to like the lube and her butt plugs, but the other items made her nervous. Strewn at her feet were nipple clamps, candles, a flogger, and a ball gag with other instruments Kagome couldn't identify.

"Sesshoumaru, what's all this? Is this for the girl you're training?"

Sesshoumaru began to unbutton his shirt, eyeing Kagome, "It's for you. You claimed you could be the obedient slave. I want to see if that's true. Let's see if you can handle me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Bound**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome couldn't speak, could barely move. Her eyes just roved over the contents of the duffle bag in a trance.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called, breaking her from her musing.

Sesshoumaru picked up a few items from the floor: a pair of handcuffs, rope, the candle, flogger, and a vibrator.

"Let me make this clear to you, Kagome. The game I mentioned in the car is for your sake. I've come to enjoy that hopeful doe look you have when you believe you have a choice. For that reason, I've extended this game to you. Continue to be my good girl and I'll reward you. Disobey me; I'll take what I want. Your choice."

He smirked when he said the word choice. Both of them knew she didn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru. She didn't have a choice; there was nothing to think over. At least if she were cooperative, things may be better for her.

"I-I understand Master," Kagome acquiesced softly.

"Good. Undress."

Kagome pulled her top over her head and unclipped her bra. Before Sesshoumaru could catch another good look at her breasts, she'd dropped down and was shimmying off her skirt and panties. She drew back up slowly and hugged her breasts subconsciously.

"Hands to your side. Don't hide yourself from me."

There was a different kind of sternness in Sesshoumaru's voice. It lacked any playful edge and Kagome sensed a strength that sent a ripple of desire run through her. She dropped her hands, avoiding eye contact. Sesshoumaru set his toys on the bed, watching his slave.

Time seemed to suddenly slow and stand still for a moment. The silence was pervasive.

After a moment of contemplation, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Crawl on the bed and lie on your back."

Kagome obeyed, taking her time to get in place. Sesshoumaru stood over her, admiring her form. She felt a shiver run through her, a sudden warmth seeped into her belly and with it, a strange sense of satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru pushed her legs back by the top of her thighs, until her knees were parallel with her head. He was grateful that she was so flexible. He instructed Kagome to hold that position and relished the sight before him. A pretty pink, glistening wet pussy, and her tight little asshole. Sesshoumaru poured a little oil over her pussy and watched it run over her anus before running his hand across her rear to moisten it.

"You are not to talk unless I instruct it, not to move, and not to cum until I tell you," Sesshoumaru spoke firmly.

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru lowered his body until he was eye level with Kagome's womanhood. Sesshoumaru gave her a lick long, slow, leisurely, and deliberate. He ran his tongue over her quivering folds. He felt her tremble and tense with surprise at his invasion of her most secret of openings. He pushed her legs back a little farther and opened her slit a little wider.

"Keep your legs spread just like that. I want to see that pussy."

Kagome obliged and he dove his tongue deep within her pussy and swirled it around the entrance, enjoying the musky flavor of her, and her abundant juices. Kagome gasped at the sensation and sighed a lusty groan as Sesshoumaru continued to lap her womanhood, slowing and accelerating the pace. Kagome's breath quickened and Sesshoumaru took delight in her mews of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru took the firm little bud of her clitoris, nestled between the delicate folds of her outer lips. He wrapped his lips around the bud, giving it an experimental lick. Sesshoumaru felt her body twitch in response. Keeping the clit between his lips, he sucked on it being careful to keep it clear of teeth, neatly pinioning it, and then, gradually at first, then faster and faster, flicked his tongue over the tip, eventually setting a steady rhythm.

Obediently, Kagome kept her legs spread wide open, but she was finding it harder to keep quiet. She whined weakly when Sesshoumaru's fingers drifted down her thigh toward her dripping cunt. One entered her, and she moaned as he began to pump his finger in and out of her. One finger was enough to provide the tension she needed and Sesshoumaru marveled at her tightness despite how wet the girl was.

He settled into a steady rhythm with the pumping of his finger and tongue. Slowly, he explored the area below her pussy, which was by now coated in Kagome's juices. Sesshoumaru grazed, then stroked her buttocks and was rewarded by a slight shift in her position. Kagome arched her back, pushing her gushing cunt into Sesshoumaru's face, and unknowingly her rear entrance. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out her pussy and probed the puckered orifice with the tip of his finger. Kagome tensed for a moment, wiggling in protest, but then relaxed. He slid his finger into her ass a little deeper, pausing after the initial intrusion, and waited for her to become used to the sensation, before slowly withdrawing and reinserting the finger. Every time he penetrated her, he pushed his finger slightly further up the tight opening, thoroughly lubricated with her own juices, and waited for the resistance to lessen. Sesshoumaru nestled another finger into her tight rear as his other finger dipped and curled in her pussy. It was maddening, foreign feelings meeting familiar and the pleasure bubbled up from both.

"Oh, Master," Kagome whispered breathily.

She was nearing her climax, Sesshoumaru could tell. He smirked when she called him. Then he stopped. Almost immediately he withdrew his tongue and fingers from Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes in question, fighting another whine.

"Bad girl," Sesshoumaru mocked.

He brought Kagome's trembling legs down and turned her over.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru slapped her ass without warning, earning a cry from the girl.

"Get on your hands and knees," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome bit back another cry and shakily pulled herself to her hands and knees. Sesshoumaru gripped her hips to move her into place and spread her legs.

"I told you not to speak, didn't I?"

Kagome paled, but nodded at the question.

"But you spoke anyway, didn't you?"

Kagome nodded again. Sesshoumaru picked up the flogger, dragging it lightly across her back and butt.

"Then you should be punished for your disobedience, don't you agree?"

Kagome didn't move. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to control her nerves even as Sesshoumaru probed the handle of the flogger into her ass. Kagome squirmed.

Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, his voice husky, "Get used to the feeling, Kagome. You're going to have a lot bigger in you later. Now answer my question. Don't you deserve to be punished?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Yes what?"

"…Yes, I deserve to be punished."

Sesshoumaru brought the flogger down on her back and Kagome hissed. "I thought the same thing. Now, arch your back."

Kagome arched her back and kept her legs spread for her master. Sesshoumaru reached for a ball gag and secured it in Kagome's mouth. Sesshoumaru swung the flogger lightly, letting the tassels brush between her butt cheeks, upper thighs, and pussy. Kagome balled her hands in anticipation. She quivered at his lightest touches. Sesshoumaru smirked. He trailed the flogger along the woman's curves before landing the blow against Kagome's butt. He swatted the flogger first on her left cheek a couple times, and then shifted to the other cheek. He whipped each cheek, before smacking the instrument more broadly. The flogger connected again with her backside, clipping her twat this time. Sesshoumaru continued his assault on Kagome's nether region, hitting harder. He hit her upper thighs a few times before returning his focus to her now reddened pussy. Sesshoumaru brought his hands to her pussy, rubbing it roughly. He pulled back, marveling at the palm of his hand. It was slick with Kagome's juices.

"Dirty girl. All this is making you wet?" asked Sesshoumaru, wiping his hand against her cheek.

Repulsed by essence of her sex on her cheek, Kagome groaned. Sesshoumaru chuckled and connected the flogger to her upper thighs again. One, two, three more times he hit her, finding his rhythm. Her buttocks shook and quivered involuntarily, dancing and shivering. Kagome tightened her hold on the sheets, taking the blows in stride. At first, each strike stung and hurt, but after a while Kagome grew used to the smacks, savoring each time the flogger smacked her wet folds. After a particularly sharp hit, Kagome moaned softly, arching her back further. Sesshoumaru watched her reactions. He breathed in her arousal and slapped her ass with new vigor. He continued his steady beat, faster and harder than before. The flogger painted her supple flesh red, but Sesshoumaru was no longer paying attention to the change in hue. Kagome bucked on each blow, subtly at first until she was actively rocking and grinding the air every time Sesshoumaru hit her. Sesshoumaru could sense the shift in the girl. She was close. Sesshoumaru released the ball gag from Kagome's mouth. Kagome gasped when he nipped her ear.

"I'll let you cum now. Say thank you," Sesshoumaru teased.

A blow landed on her quivering lips and then another. Sesshoumaru focused each blow between Kagome's legs. She began shaking violently, swearing. Sesshoumaru picked up his pace, chuckling.

"What did I tell you?"

"Fuck! Ugh, thank you. Thank you Master!" Kagome gritted out.

With those words, she lost whatever little control she possessed. Kagome let out a strangled scream as she squirted. She sobbed, feeling the evidence of her arousal gush down her legs. Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped with the flogger and another wave of pleasure shot through her. Kagome's knees buckled and she collapsed on the bed. Sesshoumaru stopped, rubbing her ass a moment. The bed sheets were drenched and Sesshoumaru couldn't be more pleased. He sat at the foot of the bed and pulled Kagome over his lap. He settled her over his knee, not yet satisfied with her spanking. She grew nervous again when she felt his bulge against her stomach. He rubbed her ass, almost tenderly before beginning his treatment again, using his hand this time.

"What are you?" he asked softly.

SMACK!

Kagome stiffened. She choked on her words, forcing them out, "A slave. Your filthy little whore."

WHACK!

"And to whom do you belong?"

SMACK!

Kagome shook. "You," she whispered.

WHACK!

"Say it louder for me," Sesshoumaru whispered roughly in her ear. He swatted her ass again, enjoying the sounds of Kagome's whimpers.

"You! I belong to you!"

"And who does this belong to?" Sesshoumaru asked, ramming two fingers into her cunt.

"You, Master."

"And this?" Sesshoumaru egged on.

He slid a thoroughly lubricated finger up to the knuckle deep into her tantalizing, inviting ass. Kagome gave a squeal of surprise. She struggled to speak as Sesshoumaru's digits thrusted mercilessly into her pussy and ass.

"You," she exhaled.

"Hmm? Say that again," Sesshoumaru teased. Sesshoumaru twisted the finger in her asshole and added another finger in her forbidden rear entrance.

"You, it's all yours!"

"Prove it." Sesshoumaru pushed her off his lap and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He laid her on her back and pushed her legs back until her knees were level with her head like before. Settling between her legs, Sesshoumaru placed rough hands on her inner thighs, encouraging her to spread her legs wider. Kagome did, baring her delicate flower to him. Sesshoumaru growled in approval; his tail tightened on her thigh.

Sesshoumaru dropped his pants, revealing his erect cock. Kagome sucked in another breath, anxious with her current placement. Granting a sliver of mercy, Sesshoumaru grabbed the oil and coated his dick with the liquid. He placed the head of his cock at the entrance of her anus, and gently pressed, released the pressure and pressed again, a little firmer. She suddenly inhaled sharply, but said nothing. Sesshoumaru pressed further, keeping up the pressure on her sphincter, and when it gave way, the head of his cock slid partway in. Kagome sucked in her breath again, abruptly feeling a new sensation. He forced the rest of his manhood into her slippery hole, and felt with satisfaction the tight ring of flesh grip around the head of his cock. Sesshoumaru gripped her hips hard for a moment. He grew more comfortable with the tightness and shifted again. His cock slowly, relentlessly, inexorably, began to slide into her rectum. Sesshoumaru could feel the tight ring of her hole, grip and stretch around his cock. He gasped in pleasure. It was an indescribably exquisite sensation. He withdrew partially, before deliberately and slowly sliding his cock into her again. Kagome exhaled heavily, her eyes fluttering. Sesshoumaru withdrew again, this time faster, and pushed again, indulging in the sensation of the tight grip of her ass and the soft, soft flesh behind it. He pushed forward again and nearly reached the bottom, feeling the tight ring nearly at the base of his cock.

He grabbed the vibrator that had been cast aside. Sesshoumaru turned it up to its highest setting, and placed the huge, round head of the wand directly on Kagome's clit, completely exposed between her delicate folds, gaping slightly from Sesshoumaru's earlier actions. Suddenly the discomfort was joined by pleasure, and again, he began to pump his hard cock in and out of her ass, not quite achieving full penetration, but loving the tight, gliding grip of her ass. Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a ripple run up and down his manhood as the muscles around him contracted with Kagome's impending orgasm. The ripples continued, stopped suddenly, and then abruptly her ass gripped him tightly as she screamed in pleasure. Waves of ecstasy ran through her. This pushed Sesshoumaru over the edge.

He tossed the vibrator aside, gripped her thighs firmly, and slammed his cock fully into her ass, until that tight ring of flesh gripped around the very base of his cock. He withdrew almost to the head, and drove his cock into her again, deeply, up to the hilt. His hand wrapped around her throat, pulsing around her neck with each stroke. Kagome wheezed, clawing at his hand. He penetrated her like an animal, pistoling her with a desperate force. As he felt his own climax coming, he pulled out of the woman and shot his load across Kagome's chest. With fluid frenzy, he pulled her to her knees on the floor. Kagome glanced up; Sesshoumaru was growling softly. His honey eyes were veiled in red with blue pupils.

"Master? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome spoke hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but let out a clipped snarl.

Sesshoumaru's cock, still hard, sprung towards her face, and Kagome moved back to in reflex. His cock looked so thick and swollen. She couldn't believe she ever fit him inside of her.

"Suck," came Sesshoumaru's gurgled command.

Kagome shied away from her master's girth. Sesshoumaru slapped her, leaving a hot red mark. While Kagome was still reeling from the slap, Sesshoumaru grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her closer to his penis. Kagome touched her cheek gingerly before encircling her small hand around the base of his manhood. She pumped his cock with her hand firmly before bringing it to her lips. She languidly dragged her tongue along the underside of Sesshoumaru's girth. She massaged his balls a moment before sucking on them. Sesshoumaru relaxed a little and the red in his eyes receded. He released a sigh and ran his fingers through Kagome's hair.

Kagome planted kisses from the base to the tip of his dick. She swirled the tip of her tongue against the rim of his head, earning her a groan. Precum spurt from his slit. Kagome lapped it up like a woman deprived and moaned, coating her tongue and his cock with it. She took more of him inside her mouth, slowly, until Sesshoumaru felt himself hit the back of her throat. She pulled away from him with a wet pop, gasping for air. Kagome admired her work, stroking Sesshoumaru's dick glistening with her saliva. She purred in fulfilment and started bobbing along his length again. She forced his length down her throat, swallowing rapidly to avoiding gagging. Her mouth was excessively wet and made the most indecent, erotic sounds. It was indescribable, intense like Sesshoumaru had never felt before. He held her in place; his cock buried inside her throat as he came. He withdrew little by little allowing Kagome to drink in his fluid. His cock softened to a semi-hard state. Kagome stayed in place, still sucking his head. Her mouth continued to milk his cock dry, lapping up every drop he released. Finally, she dropped his manhood gently. She licked her lips and looked up at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were their normal color again. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched her.

"You're perfect," he murmured.

Kagome blushed at the compliment. He walked to the bathroom and returned with two hot washcloths. He tossed one at Kagome and she wiped away the evidence of her evening. Sesshoumaru crawled on the bed and drew Kagome into his arms. He dabbed the cloth against her bruised cheek and neck. Kagome relaxed against his touch, relishing Sesshoumaru's gentler side. He grabbed his phone and checked over his messages.

"Koga wants me out at his place tomorrow instead. Rest a few hours and I'll order us dinner."

Kagome cuddled into Sesshoumaru's chest, "Thank you. Was I good today?"

Sesshoumaru ran his nose over her neck, kissing and nipping along her collarbone. "You exceeded my expectations. If you can handle tomorrow…I may never give you away."

Sesshoumaru said the last part to himself, but Kagome panicked. She had been on her best behavior for more freedom, not more constriction. She glanced up at her master again. He had a lazy grin displayed, stroking her hair. Inwardly, Kagome smirked. She was learning more and more about him and soon she was going to know how to play his body like a fiddle. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, feigning bashfulness.

"I'm glad I was able to pleasure you."

"You did. Once my affairs with Koga are finished, we will spend a day doing something of your choosing as I promised. Now sleep."

As Kagome's breathing evened out, Sesshoumaru released a breath of satisfaction. He ran his fingers through a lock of the girl's hair before pulling her closer to him. He buried his nose in the ebony tresses, inhaling the scent of cherries and vanilla. His eyes roamed to the angry red splotch on her cheek made from his slap. He hadn't meant to lose control like that. He struck her without thinking, but refused to apologize. He was mildly surprised that Kagome hadn't mentioned the slap and her arousal had actually grown when he choked her. Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his head and pulled the bed cover around their forms. He stroked her cheek gently, finding resolve in his decision to not apologize. What he gave Kagome was only the tip of the iceberg. If she could handle some of his pleasures so well, maybe his darker side would turn her on too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bound**

**Chapter 12**

Sesshoumaru rang the doorbell, "He'd better not have me waiting."

Koga appeared not a minute later with a toothy grin, "Took you long enough."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but stepped inside the house, followed by Kagome. Kagome was dazzled by the surroundings. The home was like no other she'd witnessed, modeled after some Spanish architecture she'd once seen in school. Her mouth hung open as she took in the high ceilings and molding.

"It's not safe for a pretty girl like you to have your mouth open here. Something might slip in," Koga joked with a wink.

Kagome scowled at the crude remark, but closed her mouth. ' _Why does Sesshoumaru seem to keep such vulgar company? I understand they're in the same line of work, but he doesn't seem like them at all.'_

Koga led the duo to his living room. Sesshoumaru sat on one of the couches and motioned for Kagome to follow suit. Sesshoumaru wasted no time, getting down to business.

"I'm intrigued Koga. Why would you request my services? There are masters that have been in the business far longer than I."

Koga slumped back in his own love seat and scratched his head embarrassedly, "Yeah I know all of that, but everyone has their own fetish or gimmick. I thought ours was similar."

"Gimmick?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yeah, I don't mean it as a bad or weird thing. We aren't like that bastard Touya; nasty fuck likes that scat stuff. Could you imagine him having a beauty like her and shitting and pissing on her?" Koga asked, pointing to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru answered, "This type of work presents all types of people. I'm no longer surprised by what arouses men."

Koga shook his head, "Well I'm still new and that shit is fucked up. I don't want to go that far with my slave. I just wanna cause a little pain."

"My expertise isn't in pain. My colleague, Naraku, is better suited in that area."

"I said pain, not torture. Besides Saito was into the same kind of thing; it doesn't work on Ayame. I don't actually mind that part because beating her isn't really my thing. She's just a bitch to break. Want a drink?"

Koga left the two in his living room. He returned shortly with two cold beers. He tossed a can at Sesshoumaru and sat back in the love seat adjacent to the couple.

Koga took a swig of his beer, "I don't really mind her attitude even. It's her fucking mouth I can't stand. How's a whore such a know-it-all anyway?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid over to Kagome. Their eyes met for a second before Kagome looked down. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes, I often wonder the same thing myself. Even in their present situation, some women never seem to understand their place."

"Exactly. I don't want her bloodied up or anything, but I want her to know who the boss is."

"You want her humiliated," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yeah. I know some things I want to do, but you can execute better. I'm thinking of doing a couple of things with her today. Some ass to mouth, maybe some fisting, something like that. Maybe I can even get your girl involved," Koga shrugged.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took a swig of his own beer, "Did you do what I instructed you?"

Koga grinned, "Yeah, I even made a video. Wanna see, let it get you in the mood?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back, "Yes. It would allow me see how she acts."

Koga stood up and slid a dvd in. Kagome focused on the television screen. She saw Koga standing in front of a naked girl, bound by her wrists and kneeling on the floor.

"Ayame, you must love punishment", the wolf demon said almost playfully.

"No, I love disappointing pricks like you that get off on hurting girls. I just love wounding your precious pride," she smirked.

Her words didn't phrase him and Koga sneered. His rough hand gripped her breast. He pinched Ayame's nipple so hard she cried out to Koga's pleasure.

"Just do what I say and then we can have some fun. How about it?" Koga coaxed.

"Fuck you," spat Ayame.

Koga only smiled, "Honestly I was hoping you'd say that."

He tied a black blindfold over the girl's eyes and Ayame shivered. The darkness stole her haughty attitude. The room was completely quiet.

Kagome leaned forward subconsciously. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to her amused. He was just as interested in Kagome's reaction as Ayame's.

Ayame sniffed the room lightly, sensing more than her and Koga in the room. She scooted back hesitantly. She heard footsteps, first a light tread and then it grew to loud thumps as the figures came toward her. Ayame shuffled trying to shield herself and her unprotected womanhood from her unknown assailants. They sprinted, not ran, but sprinted and surrounded the girl. With a shriek, Ayame leapt back, but to no avail. The men were on her in an instant. Ayame screamed. She tried to shoulder the men and flailed her legs, but she couldn't put up much of a struggle with her arms tied. The demons grabbed at limbs, holding her place before someone's mouth was on her breast. The unknown man kneaded the breast before taking her bruised nipple in his mouth and biting it hard enough to draw blood. The men laughed at Ayame's scream as the man lapped up her blood. Ayame lunged to push the men off her, but they forced her to the ground again. They forced her into a spread-eagle position on the floor and Kagome looked away from the video.

"Yo, you're gonna miss the best part," Koga teased.

Kagome tightened her lips in repulsion, but inched her eyes toward the screen again. She peeked a look at Sesshoumaru.

 _"He doesn't enjoy this does he?"_ thought Kagome.

His expression was that of trained apathy, but Kagome saw a flicker of excitement flash in his eyes when Koga snaked his hand around her throat and choked her as his men fingered her. At least it wasn't the impending gangbang that aroused himself. Hopefully that was one thing he would leave out of the bedroom.

"Stop, you monsters!" Ayame wheezed out when Koga had released her throat.

Her only response were grunts with a couple jeers.

"Shut up, bitch!" one man shouted.

A couple chuckled when Koga ordered them in position. The fellow wolf demons pulled Ayame to her knees, despite her protesting. Koga prepared himself to fuck her from behind while a man, Ginta, pushed his dick in Ayame's mouth. Koga pistoled his cock deep into the girl, earning a cry from her. Ginta only got a few pumps in before the demoness bit down with all her strength.

"Ah fuck! Koga!" Ginta cried out. Ginta staggered back, cradling his manhood.

Koga growled. His hand came down on Ayame's rear. He heard the sharp crack of flesh against flesh before he felt the hot, stinging pain in his hand. Ayame cried out in pain. She whimpered, and his cock jerked when the whimper was followed by a sniffle. He didn't give her time to catch her breath. The next slap was harder; it just barely overlapped the last. His stomach tightened as he studied her ass, so perfectly round and every pump of Koga's hips, he hit Ayame. He grinded deeper into her pussy. He pried her mouth open with his hands as he bucked the woman mercilessly.

"I've seen enough. You can stop the tape."

Kagome sighed in relief, relaxing back into her seat. She was glad Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in seeing that poor girl brutalized.

Koga resisted what looked like a pout, but paused the tape, "We got her back. The next part is good!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Koga, "It's not that. She hates you."

Koga chuckled, "You think?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No I mean you are her enemy. If you want her to obey, you need to give her another enemy. Who are all the men in this video?"

"Members of my pack that I invited over," Koga answered.

"Are they close by?"

"Yeah, should I call them back here?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated the option. "She may be too raw if this video is recent."

Koga shook his head, "It was the night I got her and she heals fast. I checked her today."

"Good then you may call them. It will be a long night for her, but I anticipate she'll be more compliant once we're done."

Koga smirked, "I like the sound of that."

Sesshoumaru stood. "Let me take the lead with her. Think good cop, bad cop."

"Alright then, let me show you where she is," Koga said guiding the duo down a set of stairs to his basement.

* * *

They were met with a shaken Ayame, littered in bruises, muzzled and chained against a wall. Koga shut the door behind them and nudged Sesshoumaru.

"What about your girl?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to Ayame, "Unchain her, but keep her tied up. I'll chain Kagome."

Kagome wanted to persist, feeling more and more like a pet, but what chance would she have against both Sesshoumaru and Koga? Even now, her jaw was still sore from pleasuring Sesshoumaru, not to mention the slap he'd given her. She followed wordlessly. She avoided eye contact with Ayame as the two switched places. Koga yanked the wolf demoness to the floor while Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's arms over her head, fastening the chains around her wrists. Ayame struggled against Koga's grip and Kagome wanted to yell out.

" _Stop it! You're being so stupid fighting when you're outnumbered; just bide your time."_

Instead she fixed her eyes on her master, hoping he would notice her own obedience. Sesshoumaru caught her eye and drew her into a quick, nearly chaste kiss.

"Be a good girl," the demon whispered.

He walked over to the wolf demons and kneeled in front of Ayame. She regarded him with hesitant vehemence. Any friend of Koga couldn't be trusted. Sesshoumaru slowly bought his hands to her face, deftly unmuzzling her.

"Does that feel better?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Ayame flexed her jaw and nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled and stood.

"I did something for you; now you will return the favor."

Ayame smirked, "I would, but you don't have a muzzle. Though a mutt like you probably should."

"You won't have much to say with my cock in your mouth."

"I doubt your dick is really much in my mouth. That attitude is definitely compensating for something."

Sesshoumaru's smile was cut by her comment. Koga muttered to himself, about to punish the girl when Sesshoumaru held out his hand to stop him. Sesshoumaru loomed over her unfazed and unbuttoned his pants. He stroked the outline of his cock a few times before it began to strain against the confines of his boxers. Ayame's own smirk dissipated when she saw the man before her harden. She looked at Kagome, briefly wondering how a girl like her could handle a master of his size.

Sesshoumaru yanked Ayame by the hair to his eye level. "Let me make myself clear. I want you to suck me off like your fucking life depended on it. If I feel your teeth, I'm going to fist you raw and I won't stop until you're bleeding or unconscious. Understand?"

Ayame watched in incredulously, debating whether or not to call his bluff. Sesshoumaru sensed her disobedience and slapped her, hard, splitting her lip. Kagome gasped. He had gotten a little rough with her before, but had never sent a blow to have her reeling back in pain like that. It was even enough to make Koga flinch. Ayame's words were caught in her throat as she went toppling back to the ground. Ayame glanced at Koga, hoping some possessiveness on his end would stop Sesshoumaru from making good on his promise. Instead Koga began setting up his camera. He gave a subtle nod to the dog demon and pressed record.

Ayame watched the men's reactions, weighing her options. Slowly she opened her mouth. Sesshoumaru lowered his boxers, revealing his manhood. It jutted out, impossibly thick and long. Kagome could feel the pride lofting off her master as Ayame took him in. She stared down the length of him for a moment before her soft lips closed around the silky, hot, head of him. Her tongue, with a mind of its own, flickered out to taste the tip of him. Cautiously her lips moved down his shaft, her jaw already beginning to ache as it adjusted to his girth. She began to move her head up and down, slowly at first, but tried to increase her speed to pleasure the man. Ayame inwardly cursed; there was no way she could take him all. He was just too large, too thick, for her to try to swallow him down. Sesshoumaru frowned at the girl. He jerked her head up to look at him.

"I want to feel my cock down your throat, whore," Sesshoumaru's voice was low, guttural. "Obey or I can hold your head and fuck your mouth. Your choice."

Ayame took a deep breath, refusing to look at the man above her. She wrapped her lips his girth, slipping easily enough over his tip. As she took in more of him, Ayame found it harder to breathe and tried to pull away. The action earned a growl and sharp stinging slap to her cheek again. Ayame whimpered, but stretched her mouth. She gagged, but held her mouth firm, trying to keep her breath. She blinked away her tears rapidly and breathed deeply through her nose, trying to calm herself. Sesshoumaru growled again; his lips were only halfway down his shaft, but he already felt himself against the back of her throat. She could go further, he knew it. He pushed her down, grinding his hips against her with a grunt. Ayame tried to push away, sputtering another cough. Tired of her taking the lead,Sesshoumaru pushed her down his manhood. He kept her in place, jerking her by her hair. She wished more than anything that her hands were free to push him away. The wolf demon cried out, her pleas muffled by Sesshoumaru's form.

"Quit struggling and breathe through your nose, girl."

Sesshoumaru shifted to see Koga, "Get ready for her."

Ayame shook unconsolably. She prayed for a relief, any release to cease this. When Sesshoumaru began to ease himself out her mouth, Ayame thought her prayers had been answered. Sesshoumaru killed that joy. He rammed his length in her mouth, knocking the little breath she had away. He wasn't going to stop. At first she had struggled, gagging and choking, hoping to elicit some mercy from the demons, but to no avail. Sesshoumaru grew more and more frustrated with each pump. Ayame, despite being more experienced than his slave, couldn't compare to Kagome. So soon, he had become accustomed to the way her hot mouth felt on his dick. He glanced over at his slave. Kagome caught his eye. Her own face was flushed. Her eyes travelled to his manhood, biting her plump lips suggestively.

Koga appeared next to Sesshoumaru and the dog demon pushed the girl off him.

"Finish with her."

With a grin Koga pulled down his pants. Luckily for Ayame, Koga wasn't as long, but just as wide as his friend. Taking Sesshoumaru's earlier advice, Koga was more gentle. His hands made his way to her ginger tresses. Ayame flinched at the man, but appreciated her new master giving her time to adjust. She could tell from his quickly hardened member that he would be easier to pleasure. After a bit of bobbing on her end, Koga took control, pumping rhythmically. A finger dug in the girl's ass. She winced, but focused on her task. Ayame simply kept her mouth open and her eyes squeezed shut as he thrust into her mouth. In a matter of minutes the thrusting stopped and his pitoning hips stiffened. With a groan, and a sudden swelling of the cock in her mouth, Koga came. Ayame grimaced as she stomached the taste, but swallowed.

"Ah that felt good," Koga sighed.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "She's nothing compared to my woman. Open your mouth, Kagome."

Kagome parted her lips obediently, eyes trained on the dog demon. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. His cock was glistened with Ayame's saliva and Kagome's lips formed a tight line.

"Open your mouth." The words were growled.

Instinctively Kagome obeyed, tilting her head back and opening her mouth again. She pushed aside the tinge of possessiveness rising in her chest and wrapped her lips around Sesshoumaru's head. She could taste his precum in her mouth. She'd grown accustomed to the saltiness of it against her tongue.

Her tongue traced the underside of him, finding and following a vein that pulsed and throbbed. Sesshoumaru stroked her head, breathing a little more labored. He pushed his cock in further with a soft groan. Kagome squeaked in surprise and fought back a gag. She pushed herself farther down Sesshoumaru's cock, ignoring the ache in her jaw. Sesshoumaru hissed as his own climax built up. He started bucking his hips roughly, enjoying the coos from Kagome and the tight suctions of her wet lips. Sesshoumaru ground his cock down her throat, watching it travel down with each pump. Kagome's eyes were watering, but she didn't fight him. Her pretty blue eyes gazed up at her master. Sesshoumaru met her stare. Those doe eyes coupled with her wicked mouth pushed him over the edge. He pushed himself away and stroked his own cock roughly.

"Stick your tongue out."

A humiliated blush rose to Kagome's cheeks as she complied. Sesshoumaru cummed, spraying the thick, white essence of his manhood on his slave. Kagome opened wider, trying to hold Sesshoumaru's fluid in her mouth. She could feel the cum starting to leak out of the corner of her mouth, slowly dribbling down her chin. Sesshoumaru moaned in release, watching his woman through half lidded eyes.

"You can swallow."

Kagome swallowed, licking remains from the corner of her lips. Sesshoumaru smirked. It was amazing how innocent she could still look even with a dick in her mouth or cum on her face.

Koga watched the scene intently, "Damn, you weren't lying. I'd love to throat-fuck her."

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's forehead before turning to Koga.

"The goal is to have your slut give you that same satisfaction, not to try and fuck Kagome."

His tone held an edge Koga picked up on and he dropped the request. Sesshoumaru walked back to the other demoness. Ayame glared at Sesshoumaru as he approached.

"What did you want her to improve on?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Koga stroked himself, hardened again by Kagome's display.

"I want her to deepthroat me like your bitch did."

Sesshoumaru nodded, gripping the girl's throat to begin again.

* * *

Ayame bit out another wheeze as Sesshoumaru pounded into her mouth. Her jaw had locked up twice and her teeth grazed the demon. He pulled her hair so hard she feared he would rip some out before delivering a blow to her head. Koga chimed in spanking the girl every time it looked like she put up a struggle. With red welts decorating her ass, she now willing choked on Sesshoumaru's girth, afraid to incur anymore wrath. She drooled as Sesshoumaru pulled out again. He wiped his wet cock against her cheek.

"She looks tired," Sesshoumaru, "Let's move on."

Koga smirked, eager to try his fantasies. Koga pulled Ayame to her feet, steadying her as she stood. He smirked. The men were only beginning and she had already lost that mouthy snark. Koga gripped her waist with his hands and pulled her ass against his hips. He pressed himself against her, hearing her breathless cries as his body ground against the raw, swollen welts on her rear. He pushed her to a chair propped against the wall. Koga pressed her in the chair, instructing her to spread her legs as far as she could. Entranced by her soft pink folds, Koga bought his lips to Ayame's womanhood. He did not taste her gently. He sucked and he bit, slapped the hell out of her sensitive little clit while he fucked her with his tongue. He kissed her tiny little nub with more force than he had ever kissed her mouth while he forced his fingers in her wet hole.

"Please. Please Koga, I can't take anymore," Ayame wailed.

"Don't give me that shit; you can handle a lot more."

Koga spat on her anus, poking at her forbidden entrance. Sesshoumaru walked over to the duo with a bottle of lube.

"Are you fisting or fucking?"

Koga considered the question for a moment before he asked back, "Which do you think I should do?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept to Ayame. She didn't speak out, but her eyes plead for mercy.

"Do you think she will act the same once I leave?"

"I won't! I swear I won't," Ayame interjected.

"I wasn't speaking to you, whore!" Sesshoumaru barked. He spoke again to Koga, "Fist her. You can fuck her when she's a good girl."

"No, please don't!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the discarded muzzle and fastened it to the young wolf demoness's mouth once more. Ayame tried to inch away from the men, but it was no use.

"Quit whining. We're not doing anything Saito hasn't already done to you. I'm even using lube for you," Koga reasoned.

Sesshoumaru took the liberty of holding Ayame's legs in place to keep her from kicking. Koga squirted a healthy amount of lube on his hand, coating his finger tips to his wrist. Koga ran his hand across her pussy, a little surprised to see she was wet. Ayame watched his face contort into another wide grin.

"You like this, don't you?"

Ayame shook her head furiously.

Koga laughed, "No need to deny it. You aren't the only one here. I could smell Kagome's arousal when she was sucking off my friend here so you see, you're in good company."

Kagome blushed with some attention being brought back to her. It was true and even now her nether regions ached with neglect as she watched Koga play with Ayame's pussy. He slipped a finger in, then two, stretching her as he dug in further. When four fingers were in, Ayame did a curious thing.

She moaned.

Koga's ears twitched at the slight sound and grinded against the bundle of nerves that had caused the sound. She moaned again a little louder this time. Eyes were closed, riding the wave of this momentary pleasure. Koga fit his entire hand within her folds, gaining more forceful with time. He ground his fist, twisting his fingers inside. After a few more minutes of this Ayame climaxed, panting behind her muzzle. However as Koga pounded harder, the pleasure of his work began to fade, replaced with a dull ache to Ayame's insides.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, you're looking pretty excited. You wanna get in on this?"

Sesshoumaru moved in place of Koga, wasting no time to slide in finger after finger. He forced his hand in, jerking the poor girl around. Ayame's cries were muzzled and barely heard over Koga's groans of pleasure. Koga prodded her ass instead. Four fingers scissored and stretched the tight hole. Ayame nearly fell off the chair with all the friction against her nether region, but the men held her, never slowing their pace. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out with a quick pop and fisted his cock with his clean hand. Koga jerked his hand a few more times before pulling away. Ayame slid off the chair, legs shaking, in a quivering mess. Sesshoumaru unmuzzled the woman again. He held up his dripping hand.

"After all that crying, look how wet your cunt was for us?" the demon sneered.

Ayame didn't answer and Sesshoumaru wiped his coated hands over her face and hair. His attention turned to Kagome and he spoke again.

"Koga, it doesn't seem right that your whore climaxed while mine hasn't."

Kagome stiffened when both male's eyes turned to her. Koga licked his lips.

"I think I can help with that."

Koga started towards the girl, but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"I want Ayame to do it."

Ayame looked up, dazed from her treatment and too tired to fight Sesshoumaru's firm hands dragging her to the feet of his slave. Sesshoumaru's hands travelled up Kagome's legs and she parted them quickly. Sesshoumaru gave her a look of approval, shimmying her panties off. He balled them up and held them in front of Kagome's mouth. She hated being gagged with her underwear or even a ball gag, but ever since Naraku had done it, Sesshoumaru had taken a liking to the look, getting off on it. She opened her mouth and Sesshoumaru stuffed the panties in. He adjusted Kagome's chains, allowing her to lie on the ground and spread her legs open farther. Koga pushed Ayame against Kagome's womanhood. Ayame turned her head to avoid her lips on this stranger's clit.

"Make her climax and we'll leave you alone, Ayame. It's the last thing you have to do," Koga reasoned with her.

Ayame gazed up at her captors, choosing to believe, to hope they were telling the truth. She placed feather light kisses on Kagome's thighs, licking and nipping her way up to Kagome's nether lips. Kagome bit her lip and her breath hitched at the woman's touch. Ayame reached the woman's pussy, kissing and sucking the outer lips before delving her tongue into Kagome's core. Kagome moaned breathily, rolling her eyes back. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, watching the rise and fall of Kagome's chest as she panted. He pulled down her tank top and captured a pert rosy nipple between his lips. Sesshoumaru suckled Kagome's peaks while fisting his own cock in his hand. Ayame lapped up Kagome's juices eagerly. Kagome bucked her hips wildly when Ayame focused her efforts on her g spot.

Koga positioned himself behind Ayame, entering her with a grunt. The rough roll of Koga's hips pushed Ayame down lower. He gripped her hips, as he drove inside her, deep inside her in one hard, forceful stoke and he couldn't stop. Ayame felt like every single part of her body was on fire as Koga filled her. Every nerve felt raw, and there were tears building in her eyes as she got ready to cum. Kagome was close too. Sesshoumaru had moved a hand down to Kagome's ass, probing a couple fingers in her anus. Kagome squirmed at the sensations and then she felt her release. Kagome stiffened and Sesshoumaru fingered her, bringing her to a higher orgasm. Kagome let out a strangled scream as she squirted. She sobbed, feeling the evidence of her arousal gush out. Sesshoumaru held Ayame's face in place. Koga came to the sight of Ayame soaked in Kagome's essence. He pulled out, spilling his seed on Ayame's backside. Sesshoumaru moved Ayame to gain better access to his little slave.

Sesshoumaru slid a thoroughly lubricated finger up to the knuckle deep into Kagome's teasing, inviting ass. Kagome gave a squeal of surprise. Sesshoumaru stroked his cock a few times before nestling his head in the tight cavern of Kagome's ass. He didn't push all the way in, only enough to submerge his tip. After a couple more pumps, he released his seed in Kagome's ass. He pulled out quickly watching his cum dribble out Kagome's asshole. He yanked Ayame to him by her hair and forced her to eye level with Kagome's slightly gaping hole.

"Clean her," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"What?" Ayame looked up at him in shock.

"Lick her ass; lick her pussy and clean every drop of my cum on her."

Sesshoumaru ran his hands through Kagome's hair and rubbed her ass gently.

"Push some out for her, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and obeyed.

Sesshoumaru turned his sights on Ayame again, "Stick out your tongue, whore."

Ayame stuck out her tongue when Sesshoumaru pushed her into Kagome's private area. Ayame licked her pussy, swiping up the cum drops with her tongue. She licked the cum outside Kagome's anus when Sesshoumaru tisked.

"I said every drop."

Her hesitation earned her a blow to the face and Ayame fell back against the wall. Her cheek stung terribly; it was tender to the touch, and was already beginning to swell. Sesshoumaru shoved Ayame's face against Kagome's butt. With little more than a whimper, Ayame pushed her tongue in Kagome's tight hole. Sesshoumaru grinned at Kagome's perfect gape as Ayame swirled her tongue around the tight pink ring of flesh. That sight alone made him reharden.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Ayame obeyed, showing the dog demon what he wanted.

"Did you get it all?"

Ayame wordlessly nodded.

"Guess again," quipped Sesshoumaru, squirting more of his cum on her face, "Keep your mouth open; eyes wide."

He motioned for Koga to come over. Both men released themselves on Ayame, covering her face in their white fluids. Koga took extra delight in covering her eyes and nose in his cum. Sesshoumaru finished, flicking his cock against her chin to rid himself of some stray drops. He stepped back and put his clothes back on with a look of apathy once again in place. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"This took longer than I anticipated."

Koga pulled up his pants, "I have extra rooms for you to stay the night. I don't mind."

"Fine. We'll leave in the morning, but I'll be town longer if Ayame continues to act out of line."

Koga motioned Ayame, "What should I do with her?"

Sesshoumaru unchained Kagome. She rubbed her sore wrists before Sesshoumaru pulled her up by her waist. He regarded the cum-covered Ayame with boredom.

"Chain her up and leave her as she is."

Koga chained her wrists and legs. Ayame began sobbing, quietly at first and then louder and more unabashed.

"Let me wipe this filth off myself at least!" she bit out.

Koga ignored her and tightened the chains. As the trio reached the steps, Ayame was screaming.

"It isn't fair! Why? I did everything you commanded! I don't deserve this!"

Sesshoumaru turned and stalked back to the slave. Ayame glared as fiercely as she could. Sesshoumaru took a picture of her on his phone. He pushed the photo in her face, seething.

"Look at yourself! You worthless, disgusting cunt; you deserve nothing."

Ayame stifled a cry, seeing her face with his dried cum. She averted her eyes.

Sesshoumaru pulled her hair until his eyes were level with her, "You remember this picture, whore. Every time you ever consider yourself my equal, remember that the only thing you've ever been good for is fucking and sucking cock."

Sesshoumaru shoved her back and stood up, silently. When he made his way past the stairs, Koga shut the basement door. Sesshoumaru's eyes met Kagome's shocked expression before she turned away. Composed once more, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Call up your pack mates tonight."

Koga turned to him, stunned in silence briefly. "After all that you really think I need them?"

"Your woman is angry because she followed directions and wasn't rewarded. She needs to stop expecting a reward for doing what whores are meant to do. Have your pack teach her a lesson and we'll see how she fares in the morning."

Koga faltered a moment, but agreed with the other demon, "Ok, that makes sense. I'll call them now. Your bedrooms are upstairs on the right, by the way. See ya tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to their bedroom for the night. "Undress and wait for me."

Kagome scurried through past the demon and Sesshoumaru met Koga downstairs. He was just getting off the phone. Koga scratched his head sheepishly. Sesshoumaru cocked his head, waiting for the man to speak.

"The boys are on the way. That whole thing with Ayame was…intense, ya know?"

"That's the purpose."

Koga sighed, running his fingers over his ebony mane, "Yeah I know. I just don't know if we're going too far right now."

"Perhaps, but as I stated, that's the point. I've made it so you are not her enemy; I am. Tonight, let your pack have her. Tomorrow, she should be tame enough to take to your room. Keep her tied up to ensure she doesn't run. If she disobeys, repeat the process."

Koga smiled slowly as he began to understand the man's reasoning, "I get you. That's what you did with your bitch?"

Sesshoumaru, "Kagome is a special case so not quite, but she wasn't as defiant. The process is a basic one for most slaves though. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Sesshoumaru cracked opened his bedroom door. Kagome waited for him like he stated. She sat at the foot of the bed. After a moment of tense silence, she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru, all that stuff you did. Do you enjoy that?" asked Kagome timidly.

"I enjoy some of it. Some is simply my line of work." Sesshoumaru undressed and fell back into the large, plush bed.

"What do you like?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her intrigue. "What do you think? I love watching girls gag and choke on my cock. I love watching her tear up and struggle as I pump into her among other things…do you think I'm a monster?"

The last line was softer than the rest. Was Sesshoumaru self-conscious about his fetishes?

Kagome shook her head slowly, "No, I was just surprised. I've never seen you like…that. Are you going to do some of those things to me?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her. He didn't her voice laced with fear, but tinted in anticipation.

"I'm still hard," Sesshoumaru said changing the subject.

He rubbed his cock for a moment through his pants. Kagome watched him with her nose wrinkled, hinting her disgust.

"What is it?" asked Sesshoumaru.

His jawline tightened in annoyance.

Kagome didn't know whether or not to voice her thoughts, but took the plunge, "You tasted like her."

Her voice barely rose above a whisper, but he heard her clearly. Sesshoumaru watched her closely. A small smile formed. She was possessive and didn't even realize it.

Sesshoumaru guided Kagome's hand to his dick, precum seeping from his slit, "Make me cum and you'll no longer taste her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! After chapter after chapter of smut, I decided to change it up with a fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoy the light reprieve. I binge listened to 80s music to pump this chapter out so now it's a slight songfic. Enjoy!**

**Bound**

**Chapter 13**

Kagome woke to the soft glow of daylight shining through the window of the guest room. She yawned and was about to rise when the tail of her master tightened around her. She uncurled it gently, much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure. He growled sluggishly, warning her to stay in place.

"I need to use the bathroom. Please."

Sesshoumaru relented, unraveling his furry appendage for the girl. Sesshoumaru watched her leave and propped his body up against the headboard. After a few moments, Kagome returned. She graced him with a shy smile as she crawled back into her spot. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him and breathed in his little slave's scent. He nipped her neck, stirring a gasp from Kagome. It was starting to become his favorite pastime, rousing the demoness.

"Master," Kagome managed.

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru murmured between bites.

"Do you remember what you promised me?"

Sesshoumaru pushed aside the collar of Kagome's t-shirt. Kagome tilted her neck to give him greater access and released a breathy sigh. He paused a moment before answering her.

"Remind me," he teased.

"You said I would have a day to do anything of my choosing."

"I believe I said within reason," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

' _So he does remember!'_ Kagome played with the tail around her waist again, petting it innocently.

"Yes, you said it would be today and I know what I want."

Sesshoumaru stopped his advances a moment and listened intently.

"I want a day at the beach."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose in disbelief, "That's all?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, "No I want a full day of fun: shopping, ice cream, and nothing sexual."

The demon pulled away, "What?"

"I don't want you to kiss me, touch me, flirt with me or make me do anything I don't want to today. I just want a normal day where we can talk and just be friends."

Sesshoumaru decided he would placate her this one time; he was a man of his word after all. He sighed.

"Fine. Get dressed quickly before I change my mind."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief before beaming at her master. She skipped to the bathroom, hurrying along to avoid Sesshoumaru's wrath.

* * *

Just as Sesshoumaru led Kagome down the stairs, Koga pulled Ayame up the stairs. Koga's pack had not gone easy on her, bruising and coating her in their essence. Their cum caked her hair most notably now, but their substance clung to her body like film. Ayame had a leash around her neck that Koga used to yank her along. She made her way up on all fours, trembling in pain as she climbed each step. Ayame didn't seem to notice Kagome at all, but flinched when she passed Sesshoumaru and he smirked.

"Hey, I didn't think you two would be up so early after hearing the noise coming out of your room," joked the wolf demon.

"Sleeping in wasn't an option. I have some errands to run, but I'll be town if _she_ poses an issue," Sesshoumaru remarked, eyeing the girl briefly.

Koga nodded and the two dog demons left. Kagome slid in the passenger's side of Sesshoumaru's car, grateful to have a fun day after seeing what Ayame went through. It looked like hell to say the least. If all Sesshoumaru wanted was some deepthroating, she would happily oblige to avoid the alternatives. Sesshoumaru took off, heading toward the beach.

Kagome blushed as she collected her thoughts. To be honest, she was getting to the point where she didn't mind taking her master's cock between her lips. Yesterday had brought Kagome a strange sense of pride when Sesshoumaru told Koga that Ayame couldn't compare to her. It didn't make sense to her, but she liked the fact that she knew his body. She knew exactly what it took to make his body hum in desire and after figuring that out, she had been rewarded with the best orgasms of her life. No wonder the other women couldn't stand her. What started out as special treatment due to her purity was now special because Kagome got as turned on as her master with all his kinks.

"We'll need swimsuits. I didn't think to pack any," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I'm so excited!"

Sesshoumaru turned into a parking lot of a small mall, "I can see that. Let's go."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be in a sour mood, probably because he was already annoyed at Kagome denying him pleasure. Kagome sighed. She hoped his mood would lighten.

"Pick a store," Sesshoumaru said softly.

Kagome chose the closest store and ducked in quickly. An attentive service person greeted the two, asking if they were looking for anything.

"Yes, ma'am. My friend and I are looking for swimsuits. We're heading to the beach after shopping here."

The attendant smiled, "Oh how nice, come with me then. We just got in the cutest bikini that would look so good on you!"

"Oh, I actually wanted a one piece."

"Come on, with that gorgeous figure of yours? Why hide it under a boring one piece?" the woman coaxed.

Kagome's cheeks flushed pink at the compliment, "I suppose I could look at both."

The attendant nodded and picked out her choices for the girl, "Perfect! Try these out."

Kagome took them appreciatively, "Thank you."

"Of course," the woman pressed closer to Kagome, "I gave you a blend of sexy and cute, but I'm your boyfriend will like any one of them."

Before Kagome could correct her, the attendant shooed her in a dressing room and went to assist Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, are you ready?"

Kagome peeked out the dressing room, "Almost, I've chosen my bathing suit. Did you already find something?"

Sesshoumaru leaned against the dressing room door next to Kagome. He was holding beach towels and waved his swim trunks. "I didn't need nearly as much time as you."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming out."

Kagome redressed and brought her winning outfit to the counter to purchase. The woman checking out the two squealed at her choice.

"I love this set and I bet you'll look so adorable in this," the girl giggled, holding up the bikini.

It was a pale yellow bikini, adorned with cherries and a flared mini skirt bottom completing the look. Sesshoumaru passed over his trunks, a simple white with a pattern of purple and yellow stripes etching over the upper thighs.

"Great choice sir. You'll look like a model in this. So hot and this suit shows all your _assets_ ," the woman smiled with a wink. Her eyes traveled down to Sesshoumaru's pants. Sesshoumaru smirked, licking his lips at the counter girl.

"I'm glad to show you my assets if you show me yours," he winked.

Kagome frowned, unable to ignore the flirtatious displays. She snatched the swimsuits.

"Sorry to speed this up, but we're going to be late. Thank you, have a good day," Kagome gritted shortly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as Kagome stormed to the car. He bought up the towels and some bucket shovel sets before following his girl. He made his way to the driver's side, watching an indignant Kagome climb into the passenger's side.

"Are you angry, Kagome?" It was sinful the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"No, you can flirt with whomever you please. I couldn't care less."

"I'm adhering to your request to not flirt with you. Surely that request doesn't apply to any other delectable females, does it?"

So that was it? Because he wasn't allowed to touch her, Sesshoumaru was going to act like a shameless flirt to make her jealous. _'That jerk.'_

"It's fine. Do what you want."

"I intend to," Sesshoumaru assured her.

Sesshoumaru pulled off and after a few moments of silence, Kagome wanted to converse again. She wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru's attempts to spoil her day work.

"So? Um, what's your favorite color?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "What? What a ridiculous question."

"It's an icebreaker! I've sucked you off enough times to at least learn that about you."

"Ridiculous," Sesshoumaru mumbled again.

"Please? On long car trips my brother and I loved playing 20 questions with each other, even if we already knew the answers. I just thought it would be nice," the girl pouted.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl. She was looking down at her laps, hands balled up.

"Yellow."

His voice was low and if Kagome wasn't a demon, she doubted she would have heard him. A smile stretched across her face. Maybe Sesshoumaru would cooperate after all.

"Mine is blue, but yellow is my second favorite. Okay, what's your question?"

Sesshoumaru strummed his thumb against the steering wheel, thinking. "Favorite type of movie?"

The question threw Kagome off. She never really thought of Sesshoumaru as a moviegoer. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I've always like suspense thriller movies even though I'm a scaredy-cat. I always need to watch the movie with a friend. What about you?"

"Psychological thrillers. I like movies where you see how beings act when pushed to their limits."

"That's a little dark, but I can see that with you. What movies do you like and please don't say The Human Centipede or anything like that."

Sesshoumaru laughed lightly, "That's Naraku's favorite movie actually."

Kagome shuddered, "It figures. I don't know how you two are friends."

She thought a moment, "Are you two friends?"

The man beside her shrugged, "I suppose, but not in a traditional way. Naraku is older than I am and was more of a mentor than a friend. Our fathers were partners and Naraku tried to teach me the business. He's always been in my life, but we aren't equals the way you are with your friends. Businesswise, he is my superior."

Kagome cocked her head in confusion, "Naraku is your superior? You seem to hold so much power over him though."

"A few years ago, I threatened to turn in evidence of our fathers' exploits and leave. Now that he's taken over, he still has a fear that he will be caught because of me."

Kagome leaned forward, more than interested, "Why did you want to leave?"

"Ask another question."

Kagome coaxed, "Sesshoumaru, come on, you can tell me."

"Ask another question," Sesshoumaru said sternly.

Kagome heaved a sigh. "So when you and Naraku were growing up, did you guys at least do normal things then?"

"No. I told you we aren't friends in the traditional sense. We simply know too much about one another to be separated now."

 _'That's not a friend. I wonder if he's ever had any before.'_ Kagome thought before shaking away the sadness in her mind.

She placed a delicate hand on Sesshoumaru's thigh. He glanced down at her hand and looked over to see Kagome smiling at him. A silver eyebrow lifted in silent questioning.

"Well I consider you a friend, no strings attached. And Sesshoumaru? If you wanted to leave this life, you could. You can do anything."

Sesshoumaru stopped a red light and gazed at the girl before him. She was so kind, too kind to people she should hate, most of all him. The way she watched him and smiled at him, he felt inclined to believe her.

 _'Kagome, so innocent.'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He hated that look; it made him feel vulnerable and guilty. He looked away uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru mumbled, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

Kagome watched him, her eyes dancing in pleasure. Watching the cocky Sesshoumaru blush was easily one of the cutest things Kagome had ever seen. Kagome didn't want to ruin the moment with more questions so she settled on finishing the drive with music and turned on the radio.

The radio was on a classic 80s music station and Kagome lit up when she recognized the song. Patty Smyth wailed the intro and Kagome mimicked, hitting the same notes.

"It's Warrior, Sesshoumaru! I love this song!"

"Hn." He wasn't very responsive, but he did turn up the volume for her anyway.

 _You run, run, run away_  
It's your heart that you betray  
Feeding on your hungry eyes  
I bet you're not so civilized

Sesshoumaru straightened up, eyeing Kagome. The music choice wasn't hers, but he almost felt set up by the way she gave him those knowing glances when she felt a line described him. He huffed and tried to fight off another blush.

 _You talk, talk, talk to me_  
Your eyes touch me physically  
Stay with me, we'll take the night  
As passion takes another bite  
Oh, who's the hunter, who's the game

"Who indeed?" murmured the demon.

"What did you say?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, indicating that he'd said nothing. Kagome danced in her seat.

"Shooting at the walls of heartache bang, bang!" Kagome sang, her hands imitating guns.

"Sing along, Sesshoumaru, I am the warrior. Well, I am the warrior!"

"Ridiculous girl," uttered Sesshoumaru. Still he smiled softly, his smile reaching his eyes.

"It's not as fun singing by myself," Kagome said trying to convince him.

"You seem to be just fine," countered Sesshoumaru, turning a corner.

"Oh, you're such a prude!"

Sesshoumaru parked the car, "I'll sing along with the next song."

"Okay, I'm holding you to that!" said Kagome as she swung her legs out the car.

Sesshoumaru looked around, relieved to see there weren't many people around. The weather was perfect, sunny with a light breeze and the aqua water shone like it was made from liquid crystals.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru look there!" Kagome exclaimed.

At the pier, dozens of carnival workers were unloading and setting up the various rides and games. A gentleman walked up next to the couple and spoke.

"There's a beach carnival here every summer. It's a big thing in this town. You folks came on a good day; they always have fireworks the opening night."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes aglow like the fireworks the stranger spoke of. "Please?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the contraptions warily, "If it is set up and functioning this evening, we can go. For now let's enjoy the beach."

* * *

They changed into their swimsuits in the nearby restrooms. Kagome peeked out to see Sesshoumaru already ready and waiting for her outside the women's bathroom.

' _Wow, the sales lady was right about one thing. His trunks do show off some impressive stuff.'_ Kagome's eyes were drawn to the deep V teasing her as it led to his manhood. Even at her distance, she could make out the outline of his impressive length. ' _Maybe I'll break my no touching rule._ ' She mused naughtily. She'd seen Sesshoumaru's gift many times over that it actually amazed her that seeing him with clothes on still aroused her. She wondered if it was the same case with him.

"I'm ready now."

Sesshoumaru turned at her voice. Kagome stepped out, almost shyly. Sesshoumaru looked over her form greedily. Her wavy hair had been put in a side ponytail, draping her shoulder lightly. She wore the yellow bikini top that seem to fit her like a glove, cupping her breasts perfectly. His eyes drifted down past her cute belly button to the mini skirt framing her perky ass. He was close to saying to hell with Kagome's fun day and take her back to the hotel for fun.

"How do I look?" Kagome inquired.

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru began walking to the beach. Kagome trailed after him.

"Just fine? I thought it was really cute and I'm even wearing your favorite color," she complained.

Sesshoumaru turned around, "Either come or we return to the hotel."

Kagome caught a look at the man's trunks again, where a prominent bulge was forming.

' _I guess I'm a little more than fine.'_ Kagome giggled, but didn't argue and walked past Sesshoumaru, swaying her hips teasingly.

Kagome chose their spot and waved Sesshoumaru over. He handed her the buckets and shovels while he rolled out the beach towels.

"You actually brought stuff to play with."

"Though these aren't the toys I like to use with you," Sesshoumaru said wickedly, "you do seem like you would like this sort of thing."

Kagome grinned, ignoring his innuendo, "Am I that predictable?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome only smiled wider. She dropped the bucket and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, leading him toward the ocean. They walked until the water reached just above Kagome's knees. She released her master's hand and dug her feet in the soft sand. Sesshoumaru saw a mischievous smile grace Kagome's features for only a moment when she shoved him back with much more force than he anticipated. In a rare moment, Sesshoumaru's expression was completely unguarded. He had a similar look of terror as a cat getting its first bath, flailing about the same.

"How's that for predictable?" Kagome laughed.

Sesshoumaru lunged at her ankle and pulled her down with a splash. He cradled her body, even as he pulled, to avoid Kagome hitting her head. Kagome coughed up a little water in between laughs and splashed Sesshoumaru. He splashed back, his own laughs becoming louder. They floated along to the deeper waters before Kagome grew wary of the waves. She stood on her tippy toes, trying to stay upright against the current. Sesshoumaru still glided forward effortlessly. Kagome swam toward him.

"How about we head closer back to shore? The water gets choppier the further we go out."

"Afraid of a little water, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru taunted playfully.

"No, it's just not a lot of people-what was that?" Kagome yelped, feeling something slide under her feet. Her eyes darted around cautiously. Sesshoumaru regarded her with a bemused smile.

"Did you see anything? I swear something touched me."

"No, nothing."

Kagome was about to speak again when she felt something touch her. It snaked its way up from her ankles to her thighs. Kagome jumped, scrambling to Sesshoumaru. He grabbed her, holding the girl bridal style as she gripped his neck for dear life.

"It's on me; it's like an eel or something!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, watching the mystery thing wrap around Kagome's waist. She heard Sesshoumaru's laugh and felt the bellows reverberate against his chest. She looked down to see a wet white tail twisted around her legs.

"Sesshoumaru, you big bully!"

Sesshoumaru walked a couple feet toward the shore so Kagome could stand. He unraveled his tail and set the girl down, his smile never disappearing. Kagome glared at him, but the longer she watched him, the more her annoyance ebbed away. She wondered if she'd ever seen him smile so much, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. The sea water had curled his silver hair ever so slightly to frame his face while the sun placed a light bronze on his normally pale skin. Water droplets rolled off his sculpted abs and disappeared past the deep V of his hips. He looked like a god, he always did, but today seemed different. He was warm, playful and teasing. Kagome couldn't yell after she was lucky enough to see this side of him.

"You and your tail better watch it. I won't be caught off guard again," Kagome said simply.

The two chased one another and jumped waves before they tired themselves out. After a half hour or so, Sesshoumaru was content to let the waves carry him back to the shallow waters. With Kagome tucked in his arms, he floated back to the point where the water only came to his knees. Languidly, they walked back to their spot to dry off.

Kagome stretched out in the sun, coating her wet skin with powdery sand. Sesshoumaru shook the water droplets free from his tail, looking every bit like a wet dog. Kagome stifled a giggle at the thought and began digging away for her sand castle. Sesshoumaru lied out on his towel, savoring the quiet and the sun. Kagome had finished the foundation of her castle and had her focus on a moat when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a small fox demon. He pointed to the castle.

"Can you help me make that? I keep putting sand in my bucket, but I can't get it like yours."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm Kagome; what's your name?"

The kit blushed and looked down, "I'm Shippo. Thank you."

Kagome smiled and showed Shippo how to fill a pail with water and pack in the sand to hold the castle's shape. She clapped excitedly when Shippo pulled his bucket away from the sand to reveal his first castle mound. Shippo beamed, making another. They adorned the castle with seashells and pieces of driftwood for windows and doors. Sesshoumaru watched them with mild interest, his eyes drifting to Kagome more than the boy.

 _'She would make a great mother.'_ He thought absentmindedly. His own beast growled in agreement. Sesshoumaru eyes widened. It was bad enough he'd even thought of that, but he didn't need his beast chiming in. Sesshoumaru stood up to clear his head, telling Kagome he'd be back soon. Kagome watched him, worried by his abrupt departure.

Sesshoumaru returned shortly, carrying two ice cream cones: one chocolate and one vanilla. Kagome reached for the chocolate cone gratefully.

"Where did the kit go?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"His father came to get him. The little guy looked pretty tuckered out. So you left to surprise me with ice cream?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru lied, "I remembered you saying you wanted some."

Kagome greedily lapped up the confectionary delight.

Sesshoumaru watched her amused, "You resemble a pup feeding: hungry and messy."

"Well, you didn't bring any napkins and the ice cream will melt!" Kagome defended.

A dollop of chocolate ice cream clung to Kagome's cheek. She stuck her tongue out trying to wipe the treat away. Sesshoumaru chuckled and without thinking swiped his tongue over her cheek. He licked away the ice cream a couple times before pulling back. Kagome blushed brightly. She cleared her throat.

"You know maybe you should worry about you own ice cream dripping everywhere," Kagome mentioned.

She pointed and Sesshoumaru looked at the ice cream that was now dripping down his hand. Sesshoumaru lifted it up and tried to tilt the ice cream to avoid a bigger mess.

"Oh I swear." Kagome licked his cone, swirling away the melted sections. Her tongue trailed down his hand, gently sucking away the creamy treat. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru and she stopped, releasing a finger in her mouth with small pop.

"Are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru watched her through half-lidded eyes and Kagome noticed his golden hues were darker, resembling honey. Sesshoumaru's mind sifted to answer her question. How could she ask him if he was alright? He was never going to be alright if she kept looking him with those beautiful blue "fuck me" bedroom eyes, especially if he couldn't touch her the way he wanted.

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome bit into her own ice cream cone and asked, "So what did you want to do now?"

"That carnival you wanted to see looks to be complete," Sesshoumaru said pointing to the pier.

"Wow, that was quick; let's go!"

* * *

Kagome, now dry, didn't bother putting on her bra and panties. She elected to slip her shirt and shorts over her bathing suit. Sesshoumaru put his shirt on and carried their items back to the car before heading to the pier. The greater part of their day was already gone and Kagome wanted to make the best of the remaining hours. Sesshoumaru paid for their entrance and turned to her.

"Where to now?"

Kagome scanned the area and smirked wickedly, "I want to go there."

Kagome pointed to a sign with the words 'Face Painting' scrawled. Sesshoumaru sighed, it was like going out with a child. He knew it was payback for teasing her. Kagome led them to an elderly woman with an eye patch who motioned for them to sit. Kagome flipped through the woman's samples while she examined Sesshoumaru's face.

"I don't know what I should paint since you already have facial markings."

"How about this for him?" Kagome offered, holding up a picture.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome turned it away from him, "It's a secret, but trust me. It'll be cute."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Let's just continue," Sesshoumaru acquiesced.

The woman started Sesshoumaru's picture on his lower right cheek with Kagome admiring. When she finished, Kagome squealed joyfully.

"I love it!"

Sesshoumaru took the mirror offered by the painter and his eyes narrowed. Kagome had instructed the woman to paint a cat of his cheek. The cat was on its hind legs batting at the twin stripes on his cheek.

"That cat looks just like my old cat, Buyo!" Kagome declared.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid over to her, frowning. He switched seats with Kagome, fuming silently. At least no one knew him here. Kagome pointed to the design she wanted. The woman started on her forehead, painting on a dark blue crescent moon. Sesshoumaru's attention was caught. The painter shielded his eyes from Kagome until the work was done. Kagome eyed him slyly.

"You like it?"

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome had a moon just like his on her forehead and on her right cheek was a white dog howling at the moon.

"It's acceptable." He said, feeling a bit prideful.

Kagome smiled and thanked the woman. She hooked her arm in Sesshoumaru's, leading them away. Sesshoumaru tugged Kagome to the concessions stand.

"I'm hungry," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome nodded; her stomach gurgled in agreement. Sesshoumaru ordered a pizza and two drinks.

"You want anything else?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's eyes peered over at a bag of cotton candy.

"One cotton candy, the blue one." Sesshoumaru commanded.

A server passed the cotton candy off to Kagome with the drinks and then handed Sesshoumaru the pizza. They sat and ate among the lantern lights decorating the stands. They ate comfortably while music played overhead when the winds picked up. Kagome shivered slightly. Sesshoumaru draped his tail over her shoulders and she cuddled into his side.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly. She offered him some cotton candy as thanks.

Sesshoumaru ate the candy from her hands, licking her fingers seductively. Kagome giggled at the sensation.

"You're in a good mood." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Today has been so fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

She discarded their plates in the trash and took another handful of cotton candy to eat.

"You speak as if the day is over," said Sesshoumaru.

"It almost is and I don't want it to end. Of course, if you wanted, we could do something like this again tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's obvious attempt at persuasion. He shook his head, "We agreed on one day only; make the most of it."

Kagome shrugged, "Well you can't fault me for trying. Let's ride some rides before the fireworks start."

Kagome ran with her hand in Sesshoumaru's to all the rides she could get to. They crashed into one another in bumper cars and "raced" horses on the carousel. A quick trip to the photo booth commemorated their night. Kagome held the picture close to her heart as Sesshoumaru wiped away his face painting. He regretfully forgot about it until he saw the pictures. Kagome tucked the pictures away in her pocket and wiped her face paint off. Sesshoumaru eyed the photos malevolently until Kagome assured him they could complete a ride he wanted to go on. After the adrenaline rush of the roller coasters, Kagome found herself sitting at the edge of the pier. It was a secluded area, away from the activities and the perfect place to catch the last rays of sun for the day. Sesshoumaru sat next to her.

"Come here," he told Kagome, looking at the chill bumps on her shoulders.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru stood and sat behind her. He drew her to his lap and held her, running his hands over her goose bump arms. He draped his tail over her forearms to protect her from the wind. Kagome embraced the warmth of his body, resting her head against Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru dipped his head down to the crook of Kagome's neck and inhaled. The salt of the sea still clung to her skin and it calmed him. Neither spoke, enjoying the white noise of the carnival and the gentle crash of waves against one another. From the speakers, a song began to play, rising above the other noise. Sesshoumaru' s ear twitched as he recognized the tune.

Kagome perked up, "Whitesnake?"

"Yes, very good. You know your rock."

Kagome grinned, "I did tell you I love this type of music and 'Is This Love?' is one of my favorites."

"Mine as well."

Kagome hummed the tune softly. Sesshoumaru gazed down at the girl luminescent in moonlight. ' _Beautiful.'_ He pulled her hair loose from its ponytail and buried his nose in the ebony mass. Kagome tilted her head toward the man curiously, but didn't speak. Sesshoumaru tucked her hair behind an ear and sighed contently. Kagome didn't know what was with the change in Sesshoumaru, but it was obvious that he needed this day as much as her. Despite her 'no touching' rule for the day, Kagome was happy to know he couldn't keep his hands off her. She really enjoyed the cuddling. Kagome felt her cheeks redden at the realization. She focused her mind on the song overhead.

 _Is this love that I'm feeling_  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love

" 'Cause it's really got a hold on me. A hold on me," Sesshoumaru sang absentmindedly, lost in his own thoughts of the cerulean-eyed beauty on his lap.

Kagome gasped, ignited by the husky voice of her master. Sesshoumaru's breath enveloped her ear and sent a tingling sensation to every nerve in Kagome's body. His voice was a low, sensual timbre, giving her a well of butterflies in her stomach. She shifted her body to look at him, staring hopelessly at the male.

"You actually sang like you promised," Kagome joked but stopped when she saw him.

Only one word could describe the look Sesshoumaru was giving her: smoldering. The heat from his honey gaze nearly overwhelmed Kagome, but the task of looking away now seemed an impossibility. He leaned in and closed the small gap of space that separated them. His movements were slow and deliberate, as if asking for permission.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered just a hairsbreadth from her lips.

Kagome's breath caught. Sesshoumaru reached up and ran his thumb down her cheek, trailing it over her bottom lip. He cupped her chin gently. Her face was flushed; Kagome felt like she was on fire. She stilled, flustered.

 _'Is he going to kiss me?'_ Kagome thought, her heart threatening to beat out her chest.

It didn't make sense why she was so nervous. She'd already kissed Sesshoumaru before and done so much more just yesterday alone. Even today, Kagome had to admit the two had been flirty, but this was different. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes proved that. It held more than carnal desire; it held longing, passion and even a little vulnerability. She licked her lips, partly in nervousness and partly in anticipation. Sesshoumaru's gaze darted to the movement of her tongue. Tenderly, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips into Kagome's.

It wasn't a rough or hungry kiss that Kagome was accustomed to receiving from him. It was sensual and slow, taking all the time in the world to mold their bodies and lips to one another. This kiss was like stoking a fire, and the longer it lasted, the hotter Kagome got. Sesshoumaru was wrapped in an euphoria. Nothing else existed, but Kagome and his need to have more of her. With her lips never leaving his, Kagome moved to straddle the demon's hips. She pressed her body against him, bringing his hands around to grip her own hips. Sesshoumaru dropped his hands to the side. Kagome pulled away, her features set in a pout. She silently demanded why he wouldn't touch her.

"I don't want to break anymore of our deal for your fun day. I shouldn't have even kissed you."

Kagome groaned and glanced at a projection of the time, "It's after midnight. Deal's done."

No sooner had she spoken, Sesshoumaru's lips were on her again, this time with each hand firmly grasping her butt. He rubbed each cheek, pulling at the woman's shorts to get a better feel. Kagome planted wet kisses from Sesshoumaru's mouth and jawline down to his neck. She grinded against him as she left of trail of love bites along his collarbone. Sesshoumaru hissed at her movements in pleasure. He had no idea what made Kagome a little vixen tonight, but he couldn't get enough of it. His shorts now felt entirely too small as his manhood strained to break free. Sesshoumaru gripped Kagome's hips again. He positioned himself between her thighs. His motions were tortuous, bucking and dragging his member between Kagome's legs. Sesshoumaru can see the evidence of her arousal seeping through the fabric of her shorts. He smacked her ass and dragged his claws lightly against her backside before slipping a hand down her shorts. A finger entered her folds and he shuttered.

 _'She's already so wet.'_ Sesshoumaru realized. Kagome cooed. She dipped her own finger in her core and pulled it out. Locking eyes with Sesshoumaru, she sucked her juices off the finger, moaning erotically. Sesshoumaru cursed. If he wasn't rock hard before, he was now. A loud crackle was heard overhead as the first round of fireworks shot up. The murmurs of the crowd grew louder. Sesshoumaru imagined they were probably heading their way to see the fireworks better. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand from Kagome's womanhood. Kagome let out a sound, close to a whine. Her sapphire eyes were clouded in lust..

"We need to go," Sesshoumaru's gravelly voice rumbled.

"Why?"

Kagome was definitely whining now. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Because, if we don't, I'm liable to take you in front of all those people coming."

With her clouded mind, Kagome didn't mind having an audience and Sesshoumaru saw that.

"Naughty girl," he chided playfully, "Don't worry. We'll pick up at the hotel where we left off."

* * *

Kagome lied back in the bed exhausted, thinking of the night's events. Sesshoumaru crawled over and kissed her again. She could still taste herself on his tongue. The night had ended perfectly. Kagome would have never guessed a day at the beach would have led to such a delicious make out session. The moment the two swiped the key to let them in their hotel room, they were on one another like animals. They tore at one another's clothes, tired of dry humping and lingering looks in the car. Kagome flushed. She had been so eager to taste her master's cum and he pleasured her the same. Sesshoumaru's tongue was heaven sent. Kagome sighed, more than disappointed that this good thing had come to an end for the night. Sesshoumaru went to the bathroom and peeked his head out.

"I'm running you a bath."

"Thank you."

Kagome smiled at him. As her body cooled to a comfortable haze, she fought the urge to just sleep. Sesshoumaru came back out. With a slight shake of his head, he scooped up his lover's naked body and placed her in the bath.

"Enjoy."

Sesshoumaru left and Kagome stretched out casually.

_'God, this day was the best!'_

On the other side of the door, Kagome heard Sesshoumaru on the phone. She heard Koga's name and assumed he had called to ask for advice. She only heard Sesshoumaru's portion.

"She has no family, no money, no assets to get by. Ayame will have no standing if you destroy her credibility."

There was a pause before he spoke again. "Stop worrying. The only time we encountered law enforcement was with my hand up her skirt. It doesn't exactly look like she's fighting it. Kagome's portrayed herself as my girlfriend when we're out. Do the same with Ayame? With all your pictures, what could she even say that would have people believe her? Okay, then call me back."

Kagome giggled. She could hear the exasperation in his voice. She drained the tub and dried off when she heard Sesshoumaru talking again. He must have taken another call.

"You should be in bed. It's very late."

Even muffled by the door, Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru's tone was different. It was soft and coaxing. She pressed herself to the door, curious despite herself.

"I've had a lot of work as of late. I planned to see you tomorrow, but it was supposed to be a surprise."

Sesshoumaru's tone was tinted in amusement, continuing his soft chatter. The bed creaked under his weight as he sat, wrapping up his call.

"I promise I won't be late, pretty girl," he teased. His voice grew more hushed when he uttered his last line, "Alright, sweet dreams. I love you."

Kagome froze. Those three little words stiffened her spine and sent her mind reeling.

' _He's been dating someone the whole time?'_ Kagome slumped against the wood frame of the bathroom.

' _He said he loved her, whoever she is.'_

Tears threatened to spill, but the demoness willed them away. _'Why am I crying? Why does this even matter to me?'_

Kagome stood up and made her way to the sink, splashing her face with cool water. The action helped relieved some of the red and puffiness from her eyes, but not much. Once she heard Sesshoumaru settled in bed, Kagome opened the door and scurried to the bed as well. She turned away from him, hoping he was already asleep. Sesshoumaru turned over, wrapping his arms around the young woman.

"You took a while. I wondered if something had happened," commented Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry."

Her response was short; she didn't trust her voice, hearing it crack slightly.

"Something wrong?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome, look at me."

Kagome stilled, hoping she could feign sleep. She didn't want to face him right now. Sesshoumaru leaned over to make eye contact with her. His silver locks cascaded down to each side of Kagome's face, acting as curtains. He tilted her face up by her chin, forcing her to regard him. She pressed her lips against her master's. She'd only done it to stop Sesshoumaru from asking more questions, and retracted when he tried to deepen it.

"Sorry, I don't feel good."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You need help feeling good again?"

He touched her thigh, but Kagome pulled away, drawing her knees up until she was in a fetal position. Sesshoumaru leaned back, confused and a bit agitated at her change in demeanor. It marked a sour end to an otherwise amazing night. He rolled over.

"Good night."

Kagome didn't respond. Sesshoumaru huffed.

"I don't know what happened, but lose this attitude by the morning. I have business to attend to so Koga is watching you. Don't embarrass me, my little slave," Sesshoumaru bit out.

Kagome stifled a sob. Whatever moment they had was fading. Inside Kagome was seething. He was a liar! He was going to see some woman; it had nothing to do with business. Her thoughts were now of the mystery woman. Who was she? Does she know the work that Sesshoumaru really did? If he already had a girlfriend, what connection did they have? Has she just imagined their chemistry to make a bad time bearable? Was today even special for him? Her thoughts were reeling, but she willed herself to quiet her mind. She exhaled, answering a few of her questions woefully. She had gone to some fantasy world, imagining a life with Sesshoumaru, but he's made it clear. She was just his little slave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bound**

**Chapter 14**

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and cursed softly. The scent was still subtle, but he knew what was coming. He was entering his heat. He was grateful that he'd already chosen to be away from Kagome today. She lied away from him, curled into herself. He stood, picking out his clothes and watching the slumbering girl.

"Kagome wake up."

The girl shifted in her sleep. Sesshoumaru flung the sheets off her. She shivered as the cool air hit her. Sleepy eyes cracked open.

"I said up," Sesshoumaru instructed.

Kagome sat up. She immediately noticed the coldness, the strain in his voice when he spoke to her. She didn't speak, didn't look at him, as her feet padded to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted in frown. He didn't understand her change from yesterday, but he didn't have time to figure her out right now.

"Hurry up! Koga's expecting you in a half-hour."

* * *

Sesshoumaru knocked on Koga's door. He was surprised to see a naked Ayame answer the door, bowing timidly after she let him in. She guided them to the living room. Her steps were slow, laborious. Koga jogged into the room.

"Hey, enjoyed the little display there?" He joked, pointing to Ayame.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Now I will be back tonight or tomorrow. I'll text you regardless."

Koga wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder, "Don't worry. She'll be fine with me."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the demon's actions. "You aren't to touch her, wolf."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away from him. He ran his fingers down the length of her hair, whispering in her ear.

"Mind yourself, little pet," cooed Sesshoumaru.

He pulled Kagome into a rough kiss, biting at her lips. He drew a little blood and licked the droplets away. His eyes flashed crimson and Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome away. He wiped his mouth, trying to control himself. Kagome turned away. She hated to admit she felt a bit hurt at him wiping away their kiss.

' _It's probably so his girlfriend won't catch on that he kisses other girls. He doesn't want my scent on him.'_

Kagome glared at the floor, thinking of the mystery woman. Sesshoumaru mumbled an excuse and left for the day. Koga stretched and grabbed Kagome's wrist. He whistled at Ayame, signaling for her to go upstairs.

"Follow me upstairs. I was watching a movie since Ayame is too used up. Shame I can't have fun with you."

Kagome yelped when Koga jerked her upstairs. She was revolted by the way Koga spoke of Ayame, but she knew well enough to hold her tongue. Koga all but threw the dog demon on the bed and plopped down beside herself.

"Don't move, don't talk," he instructed gruffly.

Kagome spread out on the bed, lying on a pillow. Koga gave the girl a slow appreciative gaze. His eyes soaked up her lean legs and perky ass, barely covered by her sky-blue miniskirt. He growled softly, skimming his hand over her butt as he reached for his remote. Kagome shivered at his touch and slid closer to the edge of the bed. She focused on the war movie playing, trying not to draw attention to herself.

It wasn't bad. Koga wasn't bad. He was loud, arrogant, and crude, but he wasn't that bad Kagome concluded. She'd been there half the day already and they'd done little more than watch tv and talk. Well Koga mostly talked, but he didn't seem to notice that Kagome only contributed the minimum amount to keep the conversation going.

"So," Koga started when a commercial came on, "before you got with Sesshoumaru, did you have a boyfriend?"

Kagome looked at him curiously. It was an innocent enough question, but it surprised her. Why would he care about who she dated before she was enslaved?

"No, I didn't really date much," Kagome said quietly.

"Really?" Koga guzzled down another beer, his fourth one already, "I would have killed for a date with you."

Koga gazed at the girl longingly out the side of his eye. Kagome gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Koga. That's sweet of you."

Koga returned the smile, "I didn't date much either when I was in school. I didn't like any of the stuck-up bitches there. Now I don't need to; this is basically the same thing."

"How can you even equate the two? They aren't the same," the young girl questioned. Kagome thought back to how he'd treated Ayame. There was no way she thought of it as some date night.

"You're right actually. This is better. Because when you go out on a date, you gotta take the bitch out to eat, pay for dinner, buy flowers and stuff, and hope she fucks you. This way, it's guaranteed that you get what you want."

Kagome growled, disgusted with him. ' _I was wrong. This guy is a creep.'_

Koga clucked his teeth, aggravated, "What? You think Sesshoumaru thinks any different from me?"

Kagome shot back, "He's a lot different from you!"

Koga stared at her surprised. He wasn't expecting any slave to stand up for their master. Now he understood why Sesshoumaru didn't fear the police ever finding out about his dealings. He could deepthroat this girl until she choked and she would probably say thank you. Koga was jealous. He shouted for Ayame to bring him more beer, silently brewing.

* * *

Koga glanced at Kagome for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She'd fallen asleep an hour ago. She seemed to be a bit of a wild sleeper, rolling and shifting on the bed. Every once in a while, she released a sigh. Koga groaned, shifting uncomfortably. He unzipped his pants and stoked his cock through his boxers. Kagome rolled again, lying on her back. Her breasts nearly fell from her blue tube top. Koga knew just one good tug would reveal her creamy mounds. Koga frowned.

' _Bastard has me babysitting this piece of ass and he won't even let me have a taste?'_

He shifted up quietly and kicked off his pants and boxers. His dick sprang from its jail. He crawled over to Kagome and pulled her shirt down. Koga rolled his tongue over one of her nipples, dragging his teeth across her soft flesh. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She sleepily rolled on her stomach, unaware of the danger she was in.

"Mmm, come here baby," Koga slurred. He flipped her skirt up, gripping her butt firmly. Kagome squatted at his hands, waking up. Koga dragged his claws up the curve of her ass and pulled down her panties. Kagome forgot her sleep and thrashed against the wolf demon.

"Damnit. Bitch stop moving! Ayame!"

Koga howled for Ayame. Kagome heard the heavy steps of the demoness. She opened the door.

"Get me those handcuffs!" he ordered.

Ayame scurried to grab Koga's handcuffs from the night dresser drawer. She handed them to Koga, refusing to look at Kagome. Koga straddled Kagome's waist and grabbed her wrists. He cuffed Kagome and interlocked the cuffs in the links of his headboard. A wave of panic washed over the young demoness. She was caught under the weight of a horny, drunk demon and she knew no one was coming to help her. Her wailing became frantic as she yanked on her chains.

"Stop it, stop it you bastard. Sesshoumaru said you couldn't touch me!" Kagome cried out.

Koga slapped her and watched her eyes well up from the pain.

"Shut up, bitch! Like he would notice the amount of times some whore has been fucked. What's one more?"

"No, I'm a virgin!"

"Lying whore," the wolf demon muttered.

Koga stuffed her panties in her mouth as a muzzle and pried her legs open, keeping them in place with his knees. He grew quiet. He stared at Kagome's pussy as it convulsed, exposed. Shit she really was a virgin. Even in his inebriated state, it was obvious she had never been touched; she looked incredibly tight. It didn't look as if Sesshoumaru even fingered her roughly or used toys. Koga frowned. Sesshoumaru would notice, he knew it. Absorbed by her soft flushed folds, Koga bought his lips to Kagome's womanhood. He swirled his tongue roughly.

"Please Koga, don't do this," Kagome pleaded, though her words were muffled.

"Shut up! A woman was made to pleasure the man," Koga grunted, "That's your only purpose so that's what you're gonna do."

Koga decided to improvise. He motioned for Ayame to hand him his phone. He started recording and commanded the wolf demoness to film them. One hand covered Kagome's mouth and the other rested firmly on her hip.

"I can't fuck your pussy, but I know one other hole where Sesshoumaru won't notice," Koga whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization when she felt a pressure on her backside. She screamed, muffled by her captor's hand. He spat on her backside, lubricating the small hole. Koga pushed the head of his cock in with a grunt. Kagome squirmed against him She knew it was pointless, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't fight him.

"Yeah, baby, keep grinding against me just like that." Koga flicked his tongue against her ear and drove his cock deep into the girl, producing a cry from Kagome.

"Shit, you're tight," he panted.

He pulled out the panties and strained her mouth open with his hands as he pumped into the woman mercilessly. She drooled on his hand in that position. He pulled out his cock to the tip, coated his dick in Kagome's saliva and then pushed himself in further.

"Stop, please," Kagome whimpered brokenly, "It hurts."

Koga ignored her. He pumped in and out of her, remorseless. She just felt so good. He rammed his cock in harder. His balls slapped against her ass in time with the rhythm of his hips. A hand found its way to her clit. He palmed it lazily, enjoying the sopping wetness that formed. Kagome sobbed. She shut her eyes, trying to imagine something else, anything else. Koga shushed her and played with her pussy more. His claws scratched her clit gently while he fingered her. Kagome wheezed, actively fighting a moan as Koga dipped and curled a finger in her tight cavern.

His tail unraveled and tightened around Kagome's waist possessively. Koga's breathing hastened as his pumps intensified. He was so close; he knew it. Something in the back of his mind told him to pull out, get away from the ebony-tressed demoness, but he couldn't free himself from the tight embrace of his womanhood. He increased the motions of his finger in Kagome. Little gasps and whimpers came from her lips as quietly as she could make them. He knew when he hit a sweet spot; she mewed softly. Koga repeated the motion. He wanted to hear that again. Kagome bit her lip; she couldn't give him the satisfaction. Koga grinned, rubbing little circles over her clit. Kagome exhaled shakily. She hated him, but it felt so good. He was hitting all the right spots, making her tingle all over. Kagome moaned as an orgasm rolled over her form. Koga cut her sounds off in a kiss, suckling her bruised bottom lip. He pulled away, thrusting more erratically. Successful in his conquest, Koga lost himself in the music of her shuttered cries, the fleshy slaps of his balls against her rear, and the gush of his cock driving into her insides. With no warning, Koga came, his body seizing on top of Kagome. Kagome felt his seed fill her asshole and felt sick. Not even Sesshoumaru had cummed in her. She didn't move or speak, silently willing Sesshoumaru to come back. Koga waved Ayame over and took the phone. In a drunken stupor, he scrolled over Sesshoumaru's contact and sent the video.

 _Made your bitch cum_.

Koga looked over the accompanying text sent to Sesshoumaru and smiled, proud of himself. Still sheathed in Kagome, Koga collapsed on top of her. Kagome felt his breathing level out and he was asleep again.

* * *

Koga awoke to the screech of tires outside his window. He groaned and lifted himself off Kagome, finally exiting her body. Koga smeared his cold cum against Kagome's pussy to clean himself. He stood and stretched. He looked down at Kagome's bruised body. Her pale skin carried his hand marks like tattoos. She cowered even as he uncuffed her. He smoothed down the miniskirt that he vaguely remembered hiking up. He heard banging at the door and in a rush, the day's events came back to him.

_Oh shit._

He lunged for his phone, praying it was a dream that he'd sent Sesshoumaru that video. The banging persisted even louder this time. Koga clicked on his messages with Sesshoumaru. He froze. He'd sent the video hours before and Sesshoumaru opened it. He hadn't responded, but Koga was sure from those knocks, the response was going to be violent. He grabbed Kagome and threw the bewildered girl in the bathroom.

"Clean yourself, hurry!"

Koga threw a wet washcloth at her. A trembling hand brought the rag down to her nether regions. Koga ran out the bathroom and scrambled to find his pants. Somehow they'd been flung under his bed.

"Damnit, of all the times," cursed Koga.

He dragged the jeans from their hidden place and put them on when he heard the creak of the stairs. He ran out to see Sesshoumaru at the top of his stairs. Koga's blood ran cold. Sesshoumaru took one step toward him and Koga unconsciously took a step back. The marks on Sesshoumaru's body had widened and the stripes on his cheeks were serrated against his pale skin. His fangs elongated, sticking out his mouth and his whole face seemed longer, almost resembling a canine's head. Perhaps though, the most chilling of his appearance were his eyes, crimson in color with cold, piercing blue irises.

Koga cleared his throat, "Uh, hey man. I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru bore into his eyes. Slowly a wide toothy grin broke out.

"Got your text."

Sesshoumaru slammed Koga to the ground and dragged him down the hallway to the wolf demon's room. Koga coughed roughly, jerking away from Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"I was drunk!" Koga tried to reason, "I wasn't thinking."

Sesshoumaru snarled, lunging for the man again. Koga kicked him in the stomach, but it didn't slow Sesshoumaru down; it only angered him. He grabbed the wolf by his ponytail and punched him. As he drove his fists into Koga, his mind wandered to all that had happened in the video, but he feared what Koga did aside from the clips. He punched him for every kiss he gave Kagome, a punch for every time he thrusted his tongue and cock down her throat, a punch for every time he muffled her with his dick. His fists slammed into Koga every time Sesshoumaru imagined his twitching fingers in her cunt, his dirty cum on her skin, or his mangy tail wrapped around her waist.

Sesshoumaru unleashed a visceral growl. The punches weren't enough to calm him. Koga had a broken nose, a broken jaw, bloodied black eyes and bloody bruises littering his face. Sesshoumaru stared at his own fist, smeared in his friend's blood and gave another guttural snarl. It still wasn't enough to quell his rage. He couldn't think straight. All he could understand was this wolf had touched _his_ Kagome. He had kissed her. He had mounted her, sheathing himself in her tight little hole. He had made her cum! He had made her cum and Sesshoumaru wasn't about to let him walk away after that.

He gripped Koga's skull and rammed him into the wall. The plaster and drywall gave way and Koga's body twitched a bit before it went limp. He'd already been half-conscious already so Sesshoumaru expected as much. He sniffed the air lightly, looking for his pet. He walked into the bathroom, taking feather light steps. He enjoyed this little cat and mouse game. The bathroom was humid; someone had just finished a shower. He made his steps deliberately heavy as he stalked to the shower. He heard an eep and stuttered breathing.

"Ka-go-me?" He whispered in a sing song manner.

Kagome could feel his power rolling off him. It was smothering. She heard all the chaos outside and she prayed beyond hope that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her. She prayed to God that she was clean enough for him. Sesshoumaru pulled back the shower curtain, grinning at his pet. Kagome stifled a scream. He looked like a monster, red eyes and all. He lowered himself to her eye-level.

Sesshoumaru pressed his nose right up against her throat, sniffing her skin. Kagome made an effort to keep still. Her scent was indulgent and familiar. Usually her scent calmed him, but this time it wasn't just her scent on her. Sesshoumaru stepped into the shower, breathing deeply.

The smell teased his senses, taunting him. He needed to rid his woman of the offending odor. Sesshoumaru sniffed down her throat, pressing his body against Kagome. He moved between her breasts, over her stomach, and finally nestled himself at the center of her thighs. His fingers flexed and tightened on her hips.

"I can smell the stench of that wolf on you. You reek of him," growled Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes widened. He pried her legs open, baring her fluttering cunt to his cold gaze. He leaned in and smelled her. The scent assaulted his senses; he wanted to gag. Sesshoumaru howled, his face becoming even more elongated. Kagome shrunk back, closing her legs and curling them into herself for comfort.

"You let him cum on you," he commented, repulsed.

Kagome didn't answer him, too stunned to speak. Sesshoumaru grabbed her and flipped her over to find the assailing smell. He paused before speaking lowly.

"You let him cum _in_ you?"

He tightened his hold on her thighs, making Kagome cry out.

"Did he make you cum?" he spat out.

"Stop it," Kagome whimpered.

" Did he make you cum?" Sesshoumaru repeated, emphasizing each word. Kagome looked away. He had his answer.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome. She yelped in fear and struggled. He pushed her against the shower wall with more force than was necessary. Her head cracked against the back wall and she uttered a stunned breath. She tried to move away from him, but he shoved her back against the wall. Sesshoumaru turned on the shower to the hottest level and removed the shower head.

"Spread your legs."

Kagome slowly opened her legs. Sesshoumaru sprayed her cunt and thighs. The water was scalding. Kagome screamed and pushed herself away to the farthest corner from the dog demon. She sank down. Sesshoumaru grabbed her ankle and yanked her back toward him.

"It burns, Sesshoumaru! Please!"

Her wails somehow reached his frenzied mind and he turned down the temperature.

"Spread your legs," He repeated.

Kagome obeyed.

Sesshoumaru practically shoved the shower head against her cunt. Kagome shook in pleasure as the water pinged against her pussy. Sesshoumaru turned her over and repeated the same thing with her asshole. He spread her cheeks roughly. He changed the water pressure to flow in a single, hard stream. He forced the water into Kagome's gaping hole. She squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. Sesshoumaru struck her ass, welting it.

"Stay still."

Finally, he turned the water off and pushed her on her back. Sesshoumaru crouched down and before she could ask what he was doing, he put his tongue inside her. He was rough and ravenous, more than he'd ever been before. She squealed as the sensations ran through her body. She wrapped her leg around his head and leaned back against the shower wall. He ran his tongue over her quivering folds. He fucked her with his tongue, pleased to be engulfed by the musky flavor of her and just her. It didn't take long for an orgasm to explode through her body. Sesshoumaru pulled away.

He stood up, "Get dressed. I'm going to show you exactly who you belong to."

His gaze promised punishment. He waited for Kagome and stepped back out into Koga's room. Some of his anger had receded, enough that he knew he should get Koga medical help. He picked up the wolf's phone, texting Ginta to assist him. Kagome ambled out slowly. She gasped at Koga's position, wedged in the wall. Sesshoumaru started down the stairs, stepping over the body of an unconscious Ayame.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked. She'd wondered where the girl had gone.

"She was in my way."

Kagome stepped over her too and followed him to the car. As soon as she got in, Sesshoumaru captured her lips, kissing her with a voracious hunger. A whine escaped his lips as he pulled her closer to him. There was a desperation in his kiss, but Kagome's mind was too swamped in pleasure to figure out why. He pulled away with a sharp gasp, but held her. His body trembled against her, holding back his desire for her sake. He spoke, his voice gravelly and low.

"Kagome, you better understand this. Only I touch you. Only I cum in you. You belong to me alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Bound**

**Ch. 15**

The drive to the hotel had been tense and quiet. When the two arrived, Sesshoumaru all but threw Kagome inside and shut the door with a snarl. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru nervously from the bed of the hotel room. This felt reminiscent to auction house; she knew she would have to be a 'good whore' if she were to survive Sesshoumaru's temper. She undressed quickly under Sesshoumaru's ardent gaze. He crept toward the woman, his rage tightly contained.

"On your knees, girl," Sesshoumaru gurgled out.

Kagome slid down to the floor, resting her back against the foot of the bed. Sesshoumaru smirked at her obedience. He was glad, in no mood to fight her. Sesshoumaru tore off his shirt and tossed it aside. He pulled down his pants and underwear and his cock sprang from its confines.

"You know what I want," he strained.

The color drained from Kagome's face. She looked at his cock, fighting back a shriek. Sesshoumaru was already endowed, even by demon standards. Kagome had a tinge of pride, knowing that she was one of the few women that could take all of him in her mouth without gagging. _This_ Sesshoumaru though, this feral red-eyed beast was a different story. His engorged member was probably the size of her forearm with a bulbous pink head jutting out in attention. It twitched in neglect and Kagome wrapped a hand around his girth with diffidence. As she pumped, she grew worried. His member seemed less and less like it should belong to a man, demon or not, and more like an overexaggerated sex toy.

"Look at me."

Kagome looked up at her master towering over her. He brought his lips down on Kagome, molding his them over hers. His hand snaked around her throat, and Kagome gasped lightly in his mouth. He pulled away, watching her in desire. Sesshoumaru grazed his cock over Kagome's lips. She parted them, brushing her lips against his sensitive head. Sesshoumaru slapped her with a growl.

"Don't play with it."

He fisted her hair, drawing his face close to the girl. Kagome tried to still her nerves, but she couldn't stop her chest from heaving. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and grinned. The heady scent of Kagome's arousal wafted up to his nostrils. He idly wondered what had he done to pique her desire. He kissed her, hard. Sesshoumaru thrusted his tongue in Kagome's mouth, drawing a moan from the girl. When he pulled away, Kagome was gasping for a breath, her lips tingling and bruised. Sesshoumaru stood up straight again, strong and proud.

"Open your mouth."

Kagome looked up at him. She wet her lips, opened her mouth, and stuck out her tongue slightly, just like Sesshoumaru liked. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on both sides of her head and guided her mouth on his dick. He pushed his cock back, pumping it almost gently in her mouth. A hiss escaped the demon's lips. He was too large right now to deepthroat Kagome like he wanted, but he still found relief in the warm confines of her mouth. Sesshoumaru's thrusts intensified, knocking Kagome back against the bed. She pushed against his thighs, trying to still him. Sesshoumaru kept his pace, swatting her hands away. Kagome reeled back after a particularly deep thrust, coughing a bit. Sesshoumaru slapped her again. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't dare touch her cheek. Kagome opened her mouth again. Sesshoumaru brought his hand to her bruised cheek, reveling in its pink color. He struck her again. Kagome trembled, biting back a cry.

"Look at me," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome gazed on her master again. He stroked the cheek again and Kagome flinched at the contact.

"So pretty," Sesshoumaru whispered.

Sesshoumaru pulled her up. He lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his hips. Kagome thought he would carry her to the bed or bathroom and was shocked when she heard the swish of a sliding door. She shivered as a cool breeze hit her exposed back. He set her down. Kagome pressed her body into Sesshoumaru, embarrassed to be outside naked. Sesshoumaru pushed her against the railing of the hotel balcony and took in her form. The pale glow of the moonlight illuminated her figure, cloaking the curves of her body in its soft rays. He took a couple short strides to Kagome. He needed to be sated. He needed her sweetness. Wasting no time, he gripped one leg and lifted it up until her ankle raised above her ear, revealing her dripping cunt and puckered hole. He pulled back and watched Kagome balance on one leg, impressed with her control. He rubbed his growing erection against Kagome's slick entrance. He started to push his coated dick into Kagome's near when she stopped him.

"Master, can you use lube?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Are you denying me what's mine, woman?"

Kagome stroked his cock tenderly. Precum seeped out his slit and a little entered Kagome's asshole.

"It's yours," she cooed softly, "It's just…I won't be able to handle you. You're too big. Without lube, it will hurt too much."

Sesshoumaru mulled over her statement. His chest puffed out in pride when Kagome acknowledged his size. He was going to punish her, but he could grant her this mercy, After all, it wouldn't be the last time he would take her in the night and he didn't want his woman too bruised. Sesshoumaru slowly, almost regretfully pulled back.

"Hold that position. If I see you waver, I will end this kindness" Sesshoumaru warned.

He went back inside and rummaged around until he found his lube. He came back to see Kagome still holding her position, looking like a sensual ballerina. He walked up to Kagome and gripped her hips possessively. Now thoroughly coated, his cock slowly began to slide into her rectum. Kagome released a shaky breath. He was stretching her to her limit and she was grateful that he at least moved slowly. He forced the rest of his manhood into her slippery hole, and felt with satisfaction the tight ring of flesh grip around the head of his cock. Sesshoumaru growled in approval; his tail tightened on her thigh. He grinded into Kagome, earning a high-pitched moan from her. Her sore walls relaxed around him. He pressed his forehead against hers, still rocking inside achingly slow.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, desperate to relieve his need. She kissed him, stirring him to kiss her back and release the desperation consuming him. Her cogent kisses invoked a fire in him. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her legs. He slammed into her, treating her body as little more than a ragdoll.

Kagome exhaled heavily, her eyes fluttering. Sesshoumaru withdrew and pushed in again, indulging in the sensation of the tight grip of her ass and the soft, soft flesh behind it. Her body became numb with the sensations. She turned her head and could see people walking below them.

"Sesshoumaru, everyone can see us," Kagome said, trembling against the sensations.

"You like it," Sesshoumaru grunted. He picked up his rhythm. "You want them to see you cum with your master's cock in your ass. Look at them."

He moved her leg and put it on the railing. He wanted everyone to see his cock entering her. Just as Kagome felt the beginnings of an orgasm he pulled out and threw her to the ground. Her back bounced against the railing.

She looked up into Sesshoumaru's blood and blue eyes.

"When you cum, you look at me. I am the only one allowed to see that face."

Kagome bobbed her head in agreement, a new wave of arousal running through her at his tone. Sesshoumaru looked down and noticed a teen watching the two intently.

"Looks like someone liked the show."

Kagome rolled over to see who was looking.

"Hey, boy! Want a closer look?" Sesshoumaru called out.

The teen stiffened. He'd been caught, "Oh I wasn't looking."

"You were. I want you up here. Saying no isn't an option."

Frightened, the teen nodded and five minutes later was knocking on Sesshoumaru's hotel door. Sesshoumaru opened it, still nude. Kagome sat on the bed, resting. The teen walked in and covered his eyes.

"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru inquired, slightly amused by the derisory boy.

"H-Hojo."

"Why shield your eyes, Hojo? You had no trouble looking before."

"Well to be honest," stammered Hojo, "I find you utterly intimidating and I'm afraid if I look at your girlfriend, you'll hurt me."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Smart boy."

The dog demon tossed Hojo a phone, "Film us. I want something to remind her who she belongs to."

Hojo caught the small and gulped, steadying his hand to record them. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru nervously. He had that same glint in his eyes as when he confronted Koga.

Sesshoumaru lied down on the bed, leaning over Kagome. His hand slowly wound its way up, between the valley of her breasts until he rested on her throat. His fingers tightened slightly, and Kagome jerked back, baring her throat to him. Tears pricked the corners of Kagome's eyes when she felt his hot breath brushing against her neck.

"So delicate," the beast growled. He licked her.

He ran his tongue along her neck, stopping to nibble where he felt her pulse. Kagome shivered. She noticed his tongue was rougher that it had been before, longer too. Clawed fingertips dragged up her inner thighs and crept toward her slit in teasing form.

"Good, already wet for your master," Came Sesshoumaru's muffled statement.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her up, positioning her on his lap so that he could better smack her. His palm connected with her backside. He spanked her again, harder than before, no doubt leaving a stinging, red mark. She squealed, arching against him. His hand dipped between her legs. Sesshoumaru finger fucked her, watching her scream in pleasure underneath him. Kagome bucked against his finger. Sesshoumaru slid his finger out and tasted her essence. His eyes darkened dangerously. Sesshoumaru stuffed his manhood in Kagome, only waiting a moment for her to adjust before ramming into her.

He mercilessly drove his cock in her bruised, pleasure-filled hole. Her fingers curled, and her juices flushed down her thigh. Panting, she shivered in the delight of his power, his dominance over her.

"You belong to me! Only I touch you! Only I cum in you! Do you understand?"

His thrusts became brutal and juddering. Silky tendrils brushed her face as she leaned back, bucking her hips slightly to feel his knot shift inside her, teasing all the hidden spots within her.

"Only you!" Kagome cried out.

With that admission, Sesshoumaru cummed, Kagome's mews filling the air. After a while, he pulled out of her, cum driveling from her used anus. He watched her gaping asshole convulse, trying to shrink from his girth.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whimpered. Her body was spent. Sesshoumaru growled at her voice. He lowered his mouth to her neck, running his tongue among her veins pulsing. Kagome moaned weakly. He loved it. Sesshoumaru rejoiced in the fact that she moaned for him. No matter how rough he was, she got wet over him, screamed his name in ecstasy. Sesshoumaru breathed in the essence of their orgasms and groaned. She was an aphrodisiac for him. His fangs lengthened, grazing them against her neck. God he loved it, _craved it_ ; her sounds, the way her body reacted to him, the scent of her.

"Um Mister, can I leave now?"

Hojo's timid voice roused him.

_Fuck. I nearly marked her!_

Sesshoumaru staggered back, his cock still pulsating. He yanked his phone away from Hojo and pushed him out the hotel room. He walked to the bathroom and threw cold water on his face. He saw himself in the mirror. His eyes were still red with blue pupils; his markings were jagged and his face was again a hybrid between man and dog. He was beastly, feral-looking. He couldn't believe he'd almost been reckless enough to mark her. What was his beast thinking? He needed to get away from Kagome; he knew that. Kagome's scent wafted to the man again and he growled. He would rid himself of her, but not tonight.

He scanned the video and sent it to Koga with one word in the caption: _mine_.

He turned to Kagome. She lied off the side of the bed, dozing off.

"Don't you dare sleep; I'm not finished with you."

**Hope you enjoyed it. I fooled around with the idea of having Sesshoumaru take her virginity when he lost control cuz I felt it would make sense, but it would almost feel too cruel to me. With everything's happened to Kagome, I feel like that at least should still be her choice. Anyway let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bound**

**Ch. 16**

Sesshoumaru stared at the slumbering woman beside him. Even now she trembled in her sleep after their last session. His eyes fell to the mark on her neck; he briefly remembered choking her with his belt. The belt buckle was still imprinted on her pale skin. He'd been too rough. With some of his mind lifted from the cloud of lust, he could see that now. He ran a claw through Kagome's hair before kissing her forehead lightly. Those cerulean eyes fluttered opened.

"I'll run you a bath, but we need to go soon," Sesshoumaru said sensitively.

Kagome nodded and sat up. Her limbs ached. She heard water running and Sesshoumaru came out with aspirin and a glass of water. Kagome took the medicine gratefully.

"Let's go. You can continue resting in the car."

"Yes, Master."

Sesshoumaru stopped. He didn't like to hear the quake in her voice when she addressed him. He didn't want her to fear him.

"Sesshoumaru," he corrected softly.

"What?"

"Just Sesshoumaru is fine," he explained.

Kagome struggled to roll out the bed and Sesshoumaru felt another stab of guilt. He picked Kagome up and lowered the girl in the warm water. His mouth tugged into an almost smile when he heard a satisfied sigh escape his woman's lips.

He never apologized, but upon looking at her face, he knew he had to. He'd ruined the progress he'd made just a few days ago.

"Kagome-," He struggled to speak.

Kagome trained her eyes on the bath suds. She wouldn't even look at him.

"I lost control last night," Sesshoumaru admitted, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for…last night to happen."

Kagome nodded numbly. She didn't speak. Sesshoumaru left the bathroom and packed up their items. By the time Kagome had finished cleaning herself and dressed, Sesshoumaru had everything loaded in the car. They took off toward home. No one spoke. There was no music, only the light whistle of wind against the car windows. Sesshoumaru stole a glance at the young woman beside him.

"Are you still sore?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered.

"I have stronger medicine I will give you once we arrive."

"Okay," the girl squeaked out.

Sesshoumaru huffed. He didn't want this mousy, fearful version of Kagome. He longed for her feisty retorts again.

"Kagome, I'm in heat," Sesshoumaru said, expecting his statement to explain everything.

The look on her face showed it didn't. Sesshoumaru cursed. Of course. At 17, Kagome hadn't undergone her first heat yet.

"It means that I don't always have completely control of myself. Certain times, my beast is triggered and other times I am myself."

"So when you hurt me and hurt Koga-"

"I wasn't myself," Sesshoumaru finished.

"So are you okay now? Is your heat over?" Kagome ventured to ask.

Kagome watched his hand lower to his pants. He had rehardened, sporting an impressive bulge. He stroked his cock through his pants.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, it's not over."

Sesshoumaru sped faster. His beast was beginning to rattle at its mental cage again and he didn't trust himself in such a closed space with Kagome. He rolled down the windows, hoping to air out Kagome's scent.

Kagome gasped, "Sesshoumaru your face!"

His markings were becoming jagged again. Kagome reached out. As her fingers grazed his cheek, he snarled. The car swerved and knocked Kagome back.

"Don't touch me!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"I want to fuck you senseless."

Her eyes widened at his admission. She glanced at the speed the car was traveling. They were going over 100 miles per hour now. She thought that maybe a cop would stop them, but she noticed they were driving on Sesshoumaru's private road again. He sped faster, desperate to maintain control.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, we haven't had the pleasure of seeing one another lately," Naraku commented.

He'd heard the screech of tires entering their garage and met the two in front of Sesshoumaru's door. Sesshoumaru shoved him aside and let Kagome go through the door. Kagome sat on the bed, folding her legs close to herself.

"I've had much to attend to and I assume it's been the same for you."

Naraku chuckled, undeterred by his partner's hostile nature, "Yes, well next time you'll have to come to the next conference being held. There are interesting amount of fetishes our clients tend to be asking for and I want to know we can provide them."

"What do they what that we don't already provide?"

Naraku smiled widely and Sesshoumaru immediately regretted asking the question.

"The entire Akuba family wants girls familiar with bestiality. Eels, snakes…dogs," Naraku's eyes slid over to Kagome suggestively.

Naraku walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Kagome contracted back, fearful of his touch.

"Tell me Kagome, have you already seen your Master as a pooch?"

Naraku cupped her cheek, forcing Kagome to look at him. He stared intensely with that same squalid smile. Kagome's face burned with his red eyes watching her so intently. Naraku chuckled. He turned to Sesshoumaru.

"This is the face of a girl who's already experienced your dog form or really wants to."

"Shut up, Naraku," Sesshoumaru spat out, "No animals; we don't run a zoo."

Naraku threw his hands up with a light snicker, "I'm only telling you the requests. Some want increased torture so I bought a couple items. They should arrive in a week and we can assemble them then."

"Anything else?" Sesshoumaru's voice was strained and Kagome was surprised that he'd kept his control so long.

"Kiba and his men want pregnant girls. I'm taking some of the girls off their birth control. Only the girls we're having trouble selling."

Sesshoumaru grunted, "That's too risky and we aren't a daycare either."

Naraku marveled at Sesshoumaru's more animalistic display. He took in Kagome's shy nature and bruises. Then it hit him. He was in heat. His eyes shifted between Kagome and Sesshoumaru and he stood.

"Now isn't the best time I can see. We'll discuss this when you're out of your heat."

Naraku walked out the door, but not before adding, "I'll send another girl up to pleasure you. Wouldn't want you splitting poor Kagome."

* * *

Kagura knocked on the door. Naraku had told her that Sesshoumaru had requested her. She grinned. It wasn't often that Sesshoumaru even acknowledged her and lately he only called on her so that she could assist Kagome.

' _That bitch,_ ' Kagura thought. It wasn't fair that that slip of a girl stole all of Sesshoumaru's attention.

Sesshoumaru opened the door, glaring down at Kagura. Kagura nearly lost her nerve under his stare.

"You requested me?"

Sesshoumaru stepped aside and Kagura walked in. She shrugged off her dress, letting it fall to her feet. Sesshoumaru's breath hitched. Upon hearing that, Kagura regained some confidence.

"It's been so long since you've had me, Sesshoumaru. I was almost afraid that that _girl_ was keeping you away." Kagura glowered at Kagome, who anchored herself to the farthest space on the bed away from them. Kagura sauntered over to the bed when Sesshoumaru blocked her. He pulled at his own clothes, baring his manhood. She admired his stripes, not even noticing his beast was now out.

"Get on the floor."

Kagura laughed, running her hands up and down his chest before gripping his dick, "Eager aren't we? How 'bout a little foreplay first?"

"On the ground!"

Sesshoumaru pushed her down to her hands and knees. He placed his foot on the side of her face, a warning to keep still or he would be worse. Sesshoumaru unwrapped a condom and pulled it on his swollen cock.

"Ow, Sesshoumaru! You're hurting me," Kagura hissed.

"I require your cunt, not your attitude."

He rammed himself inside Kagura, creating a cry of pain from the woman underneath him. Kagura shrieked with each thrust, pounding her fists uselessly against the carpeted floor.

"S-Stop! Please!" She cried, trying to raise her head back up, but he wouldn't let her.

Kagome watched in silent horror as her master _pounded_ into the woman. He didn't speak in anything more than a grunt or snarl. Kagome didn't know how long the Sesshoumaru pumped into her before he finally climaxed with a rough howl.

A trickle of blood ran down Kagura's thigh as Sesshoumaru pulled out. He stared disgustedly at the smeared blood lining the tip of his used condom. He tossed the condom at Kagura, watching it land on Kagura's face. A dribble of cum seeped out, sliding down her cheek.

"Get out. You're no longer needed."

Kagura sat on her knees, crying freely. Her whole body shook as she threw the condom down. Sesshoumaru, under control again, crawled in bed. His golden eyes were shut as he leaned back against his headboard. He breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to find some release. He pulled Kagome in his arms again, mindful of her soreness. His tail wrapped around her waist when he heard a low growl. Kagura was still on the floor, glaring daggers at the two.

Sesshoumaru's beast emerged again. His growl reverberated off the walls.

"I told you to leave. If you make me rise from my bed, you will suffer."

Kagura stood slowly and grabbed her dress, but the hatred never left her eyes. Sesshoumaru watched her make her way to the door at snail's pace; his anger intensified.

"Get the fuck out!"

Kagura jumped at his outburst and slammed the door behind her. Sesshoumaru settled himself back into the bed. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Kagome's neck, letting her scent calm him.

"That was mean," Kagome whispered, finally speaking.

"I'll save my niceties for you," mumbled Sesshoumaru, nipping her friskily.

"You didn't last night."

"Come clean me," commanded Sesshoumaru changing the subject.

He pushed Kagome away so she could take in his member. His orgasm had been stronger than he expected and the condom hadn't held all his essence. His cock still twitched in his hand, cum clinging to the skin. He grabbed a fist of Kagome's hair and brought her down eye level with his manhood. Kagome fought against his hold.

"Just suck it," Sesshoumaru practically whined.

"No! I hate the smell of another woman on you!" Kagome shouted. She jerked away from him. Sesshoumaru's gaze narrowed dangerously.

"And I hated another man's cum _inside_ you."

Kagome balled up her fists, indignant, "That was different. I couldn't stop him. I didn't want that. I kept saying stop but…"

Kagome looked up at him, tears streaming, "I didn't want him."

Sesshoumaru swept a lock of hair away from Kagome's eyes, staring at them almost sorrowfully when he felt his beast come forth. His cock began throbbing and his eyes darkened considerably, his pupils flashing that beastly blue every so often.

"Open your mouth."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome pleaded.

"I'm in heat! I'm in heat, Kagome and I can't fucking think straight! It's taking all my strength not to bend you over again so open your fucking mouth!"

His breathing was ragged and Kagome shrank back, terrified by his sudden changes. Sesshoumaru ripped himself from the bed, anxious to get away from her. He left the room with a slam. He came back, dragging Sara by the hair. His features were canine again. He threw her on the floor and tore open another condom. Sara stayed quiet. She removed her panties and splayed her legs in wait. Sesshoumaru moved over her and entered her without warning. Sara said nothing, except for a couple squeaks, but her face twisted in pain.

"Sesshoumaru, please!" Kagome cried out.

Sesshoumaru couldn't even hear her. His mind was swamped, only focused on getting his pleasure. He buried himself deep into Sara, taking her the same way he'd taken Kagura.

* * *

Sesshoumaru collapsed in the bed face down, finally spent. Sara had been a trooper. All her years as Naraku's slave had built up her pain tolerance and taught her not to cry. Kagome however was a wreck. The only reason Sara had been taken was because she refused to pleasure her master herself, but she was scared. Even compared to the night before, Sesshoumaru seemed completely different, angry and insatiable. Now that he was resting again, Kagome steeled her resolve to help Sara.

"Sesshoumaru, can I take Sara in the bathroom to clean up? She looks awfully sore."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and Kagome presumed he was sleeping.

"Come on, Sara. I'll run you a bath."

Kagome stood to move up from her spot when Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and gripped her wrist. She gave a sharp yelp and turned to her master. He tugged her wrist a little as a signal to come closer. He drew her into a hungry kiss.

"Come back soon," He said. His voice was hazy, but still held a pugnacious authority that made Kagome wet, despite herself.

She nodded, giving his forehead a quick peck for good measure. She needed him to stay in a good mood.

Kagome carried a shaky Sara into the bathroom and filled the tub with water. She closed the door and spoke in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. Sesshoumaru is-"

"In heat. I know," Sara finished her sentence.

Kagome lowered Sara in the water.

"There's no need to apologize. Even though my body, my servitude, belongs to Naraku, Sesshoumaru freely carries my heart. I am honored that he used my body again to sate his desire."

"Wait, what?" Kagome was thoroughly confused.

Sara washed her body gently, savoring the palliative water that lapped at her aching joints. Sara looked up at Kagome and laughed.

"Little Kagome, you almost look jealous."

"I'm not!" Kagome shot back. She lowered her voice again. "I was just surprised that you had feelings for Sesshoumaru."

"I HAVE feelings for him. Before you came, I relieved him of his stresses. I can handle him, even his beast form and love him regardless of his actions but-"

"But what?" Kagome asked. She couldn't understand why, but something about Sara's words angered her. She was only trying to help and Sara was treating her as competition?

Sara stopped washing. Her eyes were downcast and her voice solemn as she continued, "Sesshoumaru's been between my legs more times than I can count, but he's never allowed me to lie on his bed. Yet you think nothing of it. You don't even see the honor bestowed to you. Even the women he fucks, he fucks for you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome scoffed, confused.

"He fucks us like an animal, grinding into our most sensitive places with fervor, digging into our skin so he can leave yours unmarred, so that when he's finished, he has nothing but tender kisses and delicate nips for you."

Sara stood.

"I'm finished," Sara remarked stonily.

Kagome recovered her own her stunned rigidity and handed the Sara a towel. Sara muttered a thanks and exited the bathroom.

"Do you require me any longer, Master Sesshoumaru?" She asked sweetly.

"Leave."

Sesshoumaru hadn't even looked her way. Sara secured her face to one of trained obedience. She bowed and left the room. Kagome emerged shortly after Sara left. She was relieved to see Sesshoumaru looking like himself again.

"You made me wait," his statement was meant to sound threatening, but it only sounded tired.

"Are you feeling better?" Kagome asked, ignoring his statement. She climbed in the bed and felt his forehead.

He chuckled, but leaned into her touch, "Going into heat isn't a sickness. Why are you checking my temperature?"

Kagome's lips tugged into a small smile at his teasing, "You don't seem to mind it."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru rested his head on Kagome's shoulder and drew her in closer.

Kagome couldn't understand the sudden clinginess. In the aftermath of his rage, Sesshoumaru acted more like a puppy starved for attention. She shifted her body, allowing Sesshoumaru to rest his head on her chest. She massaged his scalp absentmindedly and he relaxed into her touch. His beast rumbled contently and for once that day was satisfied to stay put. As she ran her fingers through his silver tresses, a warmth spread over his chest.

"Koga is in the hospital," Sesshoumaru said making small talk.

"That doesn't surprise me. You did throw him in a wall."

"I let him off easily for touching you," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself off Kagome. Molten gold eyes pierced azure and Kagome's voice caught in her throat. Sesshoumaru came to his decision.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered.

"I was wrong," Sesshoumaru said, running his fingertips through her hair. "Your first day of training I said you weren't innocent, I was wrong. You are and I'm destroying that innocence."

Kagome listened puzzled, "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to buy you," Sesshoumaru sighed, "Then I'm going to free you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Bound**

**Ch. 17**

Sesshoumaru stared up at the ceiling. Kagome snuggled into his side as a light snore escaped her lips. He released a sigh. He just couldn't sleep, the weight of his promise on his mind. He's said it without thinking. How could he just buy Kagome without Naraku being suspicious? Sesshoumaru racked his brain and pulled out his phone. He checked his bank balance. He would have to transfer some funds, but he could handle the 10 million yen owed.

The next morning, Sesshoumaru met Naraku in the kitchen. Sesshoumaru poured himself a cup of coffee, thinking of how to breach the subject of Kagome's debt. Naraku eyed him with an amused glint.

"You look well," he mentioned, "I can't say the same for Kagura or Sara."

Despite the chastising tone, Naraku looked utterly delighted. Sesshoumaru grunted, his only response. He sipped his coffee, trying to seem casual.

"You spoke of some expenses yesterday. How much were the new toys?"

Naraku pulled out his phone, "Not much, about 40 thousand yen."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "While you're looking, what of Higurashi's debt? Has he paid lately?"

Naraku scanned his documents, "That addict hasn't paid since I took Kagome, a month ago."

"I see, what is his balance?"

"20 million yen," replied Naraku offhandedly.

Sesshoumaru nearly choked on his coffee, "What? I thought it was only 10 million yen."

Naraku eyed him curiously, "I extended him a few more loans. Is there an issue? We can still sell Kagome for more than that."

Sesshoumaru needed to think quickly, "We work too hard to extend anymore credit to some filthy addict. It's a waste of money on our part, regardless of what Higurashi's daughter sells for."

Naraku's expression of suspicion hadn't changed, but he didn't inquire further. "Noted Sesshoumaru. I'll let him know with his next bill."

Sesshoumaru left the kitchen with a nod and returned to his room. He sank in his bed. His eyes settled on the slumbering girl again. He ran his claws through his hair, frustrated. He didn't know how long it would be before he had another 10 million yen for Kagome's freedom. If he tried to buy her now, he would become a pauper. He couldn't do that; he had other expenses. Sesshoumaru groaned. The dread in him rose and he wrapped his arms around Kagome to comfort himself. He could do this, he assured himself. He just needed a little time.

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru pack for another overnight trip. It had been his routine for the last two weeks. He hadn't spoken of her freedom since the night of his heat and Kagome wondered if it had just been words. It didn't make sense though. Sesshoumaru held so much power over her life; why would he need to lie to her? He'd been distant toward her since that night. It was subtle, but Kagome noticed. He would leave in the early mornings and would return late at night, much like he did when they first met. He would mumble a greeting sometimes, but most times he crawled into bed, saying nothing, gave her a kiss and slept. Kagome felt conflicted. On one hand, he hadn't touched her since that night. Her bruises had healed and her body no longer hurt. On the other hand, he hadn't _touched_ _her_ since that night. Her body didn't hurt, but it ached for him. She couldn't deny how much she missed the feeling of his tongue on her most sensitive areas. She missed their late-night bantering. She missed the hum of his lips against her skin. She missed the playful glint in his tawny eyes when he spoke to her. She missed _him_.

"I'll be back soon," Sesshoumaru said, rousing Kagome from her thoughts, "Sara will be in soon with your breakfast."

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her, "What is it?"

Kagome stopped herself. How could she broach the subject of her freedom? She bit her lip contemplating. Sesshoumaru growled.

"I need to leave."

"How long?" Kagome cried out. "How long will I be captive? You promised to release me, but lately you won't even look at me."

"Soon."

"How soon?" asked Kagome, building up courage.

"Sooner if you allow me to leave," bit back a stressed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru calmed himself and spoke softer, "I haven't forgotten, Kagome. Be patient with me."

Sesshoumaru left. Kagome stifled a sob. She was used to the pain inflicted on her here, but this was different. This was loneliness.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, man, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Koga apologized again.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and leaned back in the driver's seat of his SUV. It was a trait he rarely indulged in, but since he was talking to the wolf demon on the phone, he allowed it.

"I understand. Now I require your assistance. Don't ask questions."

"Um, okay shoot."

"I need you to buy one of our slaves and transfer her to me. I can meet you at my mall tomorrow to give you the money as well as a tip for your discretion."

"Ah, I got it. You want to minimize your paper trail. Why do you need a chick you already have though?" asked Koga on the other line.

"I said no questions. My reasonings are none of your concern," Sesshoumaru hesitated before asking, "Can you do it?"

There was a pause on the line before Koga answered, "Yeah."

* * *

Today was the day. He wouldn't tell Kagome until the deal was finalized. If it all went well, that would be in only a few hours. Leaving nothing to chance, Sesshoumaru instructed Kagome to wait for him in his car. He wouldn't risk Naraku doing anything before he could free Kagome.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru climbed in his car.

"My mall. I have some business to attend to and you are to wait in the car until I am finished."

Kagome didn't understand why she needed to go with him if he only wanted her to wait in the car. Still, she wouldn't comment on it; she was desperate to leave their room. She watched Sesshoumaru carefully. She could see the strain blighting his face in the scrunch of his eyes and the tick of his jaw.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright? You look tense," Kagome's own appearance fraught.

"I'm okay," he said shortly.

Kagome sighed and glanced out the window. The building and people were little more than a blur until Kagome saw a face strikingly familiar. She perked up.

"Sesshoumaru, is that Callia?"

Sesshoumaru stopped at a red light. He didn't look over. Kagome pressed against the window.

"That is! Callia! Callia!" Kagome banged against the window, "Sesshoumaru, please hold up."

"I'm driving," Sesshoumaru countered.

Kagome clasped her hands, "Please, stop for just a moment. I'm sure it's her."

Sesshoumaru parked. Callia looked around when she recognized Kagome. Her face lit up and she ran toward the car. Kagome rolled down the window.

"Kagome, I never thought I'd see you again!" Callia's face fell when she saw Sesshoumaru, glaring at her from the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah, do you live around here?" Kagome asked, oblivious to the woman's disdain.

"Right around the corner actually," Callia confirmed, "You're welcome to visit, that is if your master permits."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with a pleading grin.

"No," Sesshoumaru said.

"Please, please Sesshoumaru? It wouldn't be long I swear."

"No," Sesshoumaru repeated, "I already told you. I have business to take care of."

"And you were only going to leave me in the car anyway," Kagome kissed his cheek and her lips grazed his skin when she spoke softly, "I'll be a good girl. I promise."

With a nearly inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru conceded. He walked the two girls to Callia's apartment. Callia unlocked her door, showing a modest, but clean looking space and the girls walked in. Sesshoumaru stayed at the door, memorizing his surroundings.

"I'll be back within two hours. Two hours, no longer."

Kagome smiled and waved him goodbye. Callia shut the door, watching Kagome with a slight frown.

"I wish I could have seen you without the leash of your master around you. At least he does grant you some liberties. Not the Sesshoumaru I remember," Callia said the last part more to herself.

Callia motioned for Kagome to sit on the couch and prepared tea for them both. Kagome broke the silence.

"I know it's only been a few weeks, but you already have a nice apartment. That's impressive," Kagome stated.

Callia brought a steeping hot cup to Kagome, "Blow, it's still pretty hot."

She sat down, "This place is alright for now…I found my brother's resting place."

Kagome smiled, setting her cup on the end table, "That's great! What happened?"

"I hired an investigator and he located him…and my mother's grave."

"Oh Callia, I'm so sorry."

Callia offered a soft smile, "It's fine. In a way, it made me a little relieved. I always wondered where she was, why she never came back. I thought she stayed away because she was ashamed of me; I never considered that she had passed. I'd like to believe that if she were alive, she would have forgiven me."

"Perhaps, letting you know about your brother was her way of making amends. Maybe your master didn't allow her to see you after that day," Kagome suggested.

Callia nodded, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear, "That sounds nice. I'd like to think that."

Callia changed the topic, "I have a job now. My first one!"

Kagome leaned forward, "Congrats! What's the job?"

Callia waved her hand away dismissively, "Oh it's nothing impressive. I'm a waitress at a diner not too far from here. I'm working there and saving up money to take my GED test in a few months."

"It IS impressive, Callia! Look at you; listen to yourself. You've pulled yourself together so quickly and the sky's the limit. After you get your GED, you can go to college, get a better job, whatever you want," Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"Woah, one day at a time, Kagome," Callia laughed, "Thank you though. Sometimes I still feel kind of lost; talking to you makes me feel like I'm doing something right."

Kagome smiled. The two sipped their tea contently before Callia asked a question that had been bugging her.

"How are you with your master? You seemed comfortable with him, like a couple actually," Callia's eyes slid over to scrutinize the younger girl.

Kagome laughed a little nervously, "A couple? Me and Sesshoumaru? That's ridiculous!"

Her voice shrieked a bit and Callia flinched. She set her cup down and focused her attention on Kagome.

"It was just an observation. Don't forget I warned you about him. I know firsthand how abusive that man can be."

Kagome frowned, "He isn't some saint I guess, but I could definitely be in a worst situation. I've met some real creeps way worst than Sesshoumaru."

Kagome cleared her throat and mumbled, "In fact, sometimes, he's actually pretty sweet."

Callia leaned over and felt the girl's head, "Are you sick or did you just say your rapist is sweet?"

Kagome pushed her hand away, "He's never raped me!"

Callia folded her arms, unconvinced, "So you're telling me you WANTED him to steal you away and fuck you?"

Kagome's frown deepened, "It was Naraku who stole me away and Sesshoumaru has never fucked me. We…do other stuff. Anal and blowjobs and stuff."

Kagome's cheeks burned at the admission to Callia. She couldn't understand why the older woman was so adamant about painting Sesshoumaru as the bad guy. Callia was silent, giving Kagome a look akin to pity. When she spoke again, her tone was gentle, but urging.

"Kagome, I know it's hard to admit, but know this. It doesn't matter if he fucks you sweetly or roughly. It doesn't matter which hole he fills or if he makes you moan, if he never received your consent, he raped you."

Kagome shook her head, "I know it's complicated but-"

"Kagome, answer me this. Did you ever say you wanted this? Did you ever consent?"

Kagome stared at the ground, stewing silently. Callia touched her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"No," Kagome answered in a whisper.

Callia pulled her into a hug. "You don't need to defend him or his actions."

She cursed, "Damn him. This is a new one for him. At least when Sesshoumaru fucked me, he didn't bother diluting my mind. I saw him for exactly what he was: a bastard incapable of love who couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it."

"Actually I- I heard him talking to another woman, a girlfriend I think. He said he loved her," Kagome whispered.

Callia blinked. "So what? That's great then let him be her problem! If she wants to be with that beast, let her."

Kagome looked away. "He isn't that bad Callia."

"He's a monster! Your master is a monster Kagome! I don't care how good it ended up feeling, he violated you. You're just confused of what to think of him because he has just enough insight, just enough remorse, to make you think he's different from the rest."

Kagome stood up, riled up, "That isn't true! You know what? He said that he'll buy me and then release me. If he was so bad, why would he promise me that?"

Callia sighed, "You cannot live your life on the ebbs and flows of his anger, holding on to a worthless promise. He's playing with you and you're falling for it." She paused, "Or are you falling for him?"

Kagome dropped back, tears brimming, "I'm not like you, Callia! I can't buy myself out; this is all I can do."

"No, no it isn't! You can do something I never had the chance to do."

Callia stood and ran to a small desk she kept in the corner. She pulled out a small sum of money and shoved it in Kagome's lap.

"I've been saving this. It isn't much, but I want you to have it. He messed up. He thinks he owns you. Prove that you own yourself."

Kagome held the money, perplexed, "Callia what am I supposed to do with this?"

Callia gripped her shoulders fiercely, "You run."


	18. Chapter 18

**Bound**

**Ch. 18**

Kagome stared at the money, unnerved. _Run away?_ She looked up at Callia; the fear was evident in her eyes.

"Callia-what you're asking me to do…I can't run away."

Callia scowled, "Can't or won't? Do you like being a slave?"

Kagome grimaced, "No, of course not. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because it seems like you would rather lie, legs spread, under your Master than experience freedom again," Callia spoke with a venom and Kagome clammed up.

Kagome merely wanted to catch up with the older woman, one of the few people to have the same story as her and still be hopeful. Callia watched her woefully quiet until she heard Kagome's sniffles. She softened.

"Why are you crying, Kagome?"

"I'm crying because I don't know what to do!" Kagome shouted between sobs.

With a sigh, Callia sat next to the woman, ushering her into a half hug.

"Okay, okay, I got a little worked up, sorry. Let's talk about your options. If you stay, you may never get a chance to leave again and the abuse will only get worse."

"Sesshoumaru hasn't even touched me in weeks, except for kisses," Kagome countered.

"Fine, let's assume Sesshoumaru has become the best thing since instant noodles," said Callia, exasperated.

Kagome didn't really approve of the sarcasm in her tone, but nodded indistinctly. Callia continued.

"Even if he's good, he surrounds himself with bad people. It just isn't possible for him to always protect you. Also, if we go by your logic that he won't hurt you, that's more reason to run. There are no consequences."

"If I run and Sesshoumaru catches me, he'll be furious," Kagome said.

Callia leaned in intently, "Do you think he would hurt you then?"

Kagome didn't want to say it so she nodded, concentrating her gaze on her feet.

"Kagome, that's why you run. I know it's scary; the unknown always is, but I will help you."

Callia moved again and came back with a bus and train schedule.

"Where do you live?"

"Osaka, or just outside it," Kagome admitted.

Callia's fingers lined the map on the schedule, "Osaka…Osaka…here we go. It will take you the better part of three hours to reach there, but you will get there before nightfall."

Callia handed Kagome the map. She wasn't that far. Though her home felt like a world away, she wasn't that far after all. Three hours. That's what separated her from her old life. Callia saw the wheels turning in the girl's head and smiled. She was close.

"There's enough money there to get you a taxi ride back to your home. I'll take you there if you want."

Seconds ticked to minutes before Kagome came to her decision.

"Okay."

* * *

"We're only about ten minutes away Miss," the taxi driver said, peering at Kagome through his rear-view mirror.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly.

The three-hour ride seemed to drag by. Kagome sat quietly, engrossed in her own thoughts. It all felt like a blur. Even as the taxi pulled up to the front steps of the shrine, it was hard to believe she was home. She tipped the driver and walked up the steps. Her paces were weighted and deliberate. Her thoughts were suspended between giddiness and apprehension. She pulled the keys from her hiding place behind a flowerpot and unlocked the door.

With a new resolve, Kagome pushed open the door and stepped in. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was home. She was home! Kagome walked throughout the rooms, touching the knickknacks that remained. Her feet dug in the carpet and Kagome grinned blissfully. She ran up the stairs, skipping a few in joy, when Katsu peeked out of his room.

"Kagome, you're back? Naraku released you?"

Kagome glared, "I AM back, no thanks to you!"

Katsu folded his arms, "I've been trying to get the money."

Kagome stormed, "Liar, you haven't even thought about me since I was taken. And I know for a fact you haven't paid anything on the debt."

Kagome pushed past him to her room. When she opened her door, she gasped. Katsu appeared at the door.

"Where's all my stuff?" Kagome asked angrily.

"I told you, I was getting money together. I had to sell a couple items," answered Katsu gruffly.

Her room was bare, save for her bed and a desk. Kagome stifled a cry. She had already lost so much, why couldn't she keep this? This room was meant to be comforting and familiar, but it felt cold and alien.

"You are just the worst," she hissed acrimoniously.

"I may be the worst, but I am also all you have," Katsu fought back with the abhorrence, "Do you know who came by the house looking for you? Who called for you? Who sent a letter, a gift, a fucking postcard? Nobody! You were such an easy target to take because you don't have anyone that gives a shit whether you live or die. No one noticed when you left, but me and you aren't even mine. I was the only one, but sure I'm the worst."

Kagome slammed her door and leaned against it. She heard Katsu ranting, but after a while the shouts became distant. She sank to her floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She wouldn't cry. Damnit, he wasn't going to make her cry. Kagome thought back on her stepfather's words. _No one._ Not one person asked or even wondered where she'd been? She risked so much to get here, get home, and for what? What awaited her? Who? Kagome crawled into her bed. At least she'd kept her same bed. Katsu was good for that one salvation.

Her thoughts drifted to Sesshoumaru. Did _he_ miss her? Was he angry? Surely he had to understand the opportunity she needed to take. She was free again, not necessarily happy again, but she was free. Kagome curled in on her side. Callia told her she should call the police, but Kagome hesitated. She wanted to help those women still captive, but Sesshoumaru would go to jail. What he was doing was illegal, but the thought of him behind bars bothered her. It hurt her. Kagome groaned. Why was she fucked in the head? Was she that pathetic, that needy, that she craved Sesshoumaru's attention, no matter how aggressive? Why would it hurt her to see him getting his just desserts?

Callia's words flashed in her mind. _Was she…falling for him?_ That possibility angered her more than Katsu. She knew she wouldn't call the police, not if it meant incriminating him. She knew she wasn't free. Perhaps like Sara, Sesshoumaru held a piece of her heart too. But it was so selfish of her, putting her heart above those women. Kagome punched her pillow, venting some anger. She forced her mind to still, determined to get some sleep.

* * *

"She's in there," Katsu whispered.

He creaked the door open and a shadowy figure slipped in the room. He stood over Kagome, listening to the occasional moan escape the girl's lips. Kagome tossed to the other side of her bed. A furry tail tickled the top of her hand and she cuddled into its warmth. Kagome wrapped her arms around the furred appendage, breathing in deep. A low purr sounded out in the small room. Kagome moaned again, rousing herself from her sleep. As her senses returned, Kagome focused on the tail in her hands. Her spine stiffened. Kagome closed her eyes, praying she was dreaming. Before she opened them, she knew it wasn't a dream. Kagome could practically feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. Kagome released the tail slowly, only for it to wrap around her waist. She twisted her body toward the demon and looked up. Kagome halted, panicked. A deep frown contorted Sesshoumaru's normally perfect face. His beast was out, but in perfect control this time. His markings were normal, but his eyes were devoid of any gold. Slowly, sinisterly, Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Hello Kagome."


	19. Chapter 19

**Bound**

**Ch. 19**

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome from his car and dragged her inside the home. She expected him to take her to his room, but instead Sesshoumaru escorted her down a corridor and a series of doors until he stopped in front of one of the bondage rooms. He opened the door and led Kagome to a large bar.

"Stay still," Sesshoumaru commanded.

He bent Kagome until her chest leveled with a black bar in the room. It looked to her like the bar ballerinas practiced on, except it was thicker and bolted to the floor. Sesshoumaru kicked her legs out until she was in mid split and tied her arms and legs to the bar. He held up a ball gag and Kagome remorsefully opened her mouth.

"We don't want you getting too loud. You'll wake the others up."

Sesshoumaru leaned over her and nibbled on her earlobe. Kagome squirmed against his touch and Sesshoumaru squatted her ass.

"I said stay still," he teased. He ground into her backside and Kagome could feel him harden between her legs.

"I've really missed this," Sesshoumaru said in shuddered breath. He pulled her tank top down and pinched her nipples.

His hands trailed down her stomach, along her hips, and finally between her thighs. He pulled at her lace panties. The flimsy fabric tore effortlessly. Kagome whimpered. Sesshoumaru arched her back, fingering her pussy. He smacked her ass lightly and retreated to the corner of the room. Sesshoumaru returned with two nipple clamps and two more clamps.

"We haven't tried these in a while," Sesshoumaru cooed, "Now, my little runaway, since pain doesn't make you behave, perhaps pleasure will."

Sesshoumaru rolled her pert nipples between his thumb and pointer fingers. He attached the clamps to her nipples and then spread her pussy lips. He clamped the lips of her pussy, spreading her womanhood and exposing her clit. Kagome shrieked against her gag. Sesshoumaru stood back and watched the girl wriggle against his ropes. Her eyes were wide. Droplets of drool ran from her mouth, dripping to the ground. Kagome's breath came in deep heaves and Sesshoumaru saw her porcelain skin redden with each breath. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I've seen you writhe under me enough to know what you like."

Sesshoumaru brought out a black wand vibrator. He turned it on and let Kagome listen to its gentle hum.

"I'm going to give you a treat. You can cum all you want."

He pressed the vibrator into Kagome's folds. She twisted, but couldn't escape Sesshoumaru's ministrations. She gyrated against the vibrator, groaning deeply. Sesshoumaru brushed her clit and Kagome screamed brokenly. Her feet twitched involuntarily as she stuttered out, "Stop."

It came out as little more than a gurgle. Kagome blinked rapidly and tried to catch her breath, riding out her orgasm.

"You're so wet already? We're just getting started," said Sesshoumaru, increasing the vibrator's speed.

Kagome jerked against his touch, her mouth salivating, "Ugh, gn stop, stop, stop, stop!"

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and chuckled. His little vixen was just a babbling mess. He moved the vibrator away and pumped his fingers in her pussy. It was sopping wet. Sesshoumaru finger fucked her with amazement, watching her juices squirt and run down his hand. He pulled his hand away and Kagome collapsed in a split, wheezing exhaustively.

Sesshoumaru grinned a touch and untied the girl. He saw the look of hope flash across Kagome's flushed face.

"Don't get excited. We aren't done."

She felt light as a feather when he picked her up. He lied her down on a large wooden board. Kagome was a ragdoll and Sesshoumaru took advantage of her lack of fight. He folded her legs into the criss cross position and bound her legs and hands together. He pushed her on her back and rubbed her pussy and asshole, completely unprotected. He unclamped her pussy and nipples, to Kagome's relief. Sesshoumaru flicked each puffy nipple and Kagome gave a hoarse rasp.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his flogger and swung it lightly, letting the tassels brush along her rear, upper thighs, and pussy. He swatted the flogger first on her left cheek a couple times, and then shifted to the other cheek. He whipped each cheek, before smacking the instrument more broadly. High pitched, breathy gasps came from the women as Sesshoumaru connected with her pink slit. Tears flowed freely as Kagome endured the mixture of pleasure and pain. Drool slid down the Kagome's cheeks, clinging to her neck.

"Dirty girl," the demon mocked amused.

Sesshoumaru continued his assault on Kagome's nether region, hitting harder. He hit her upper thighs a few times before returning his focus to her now reddened pussy. Each smack was met with another pant or rumble of pleasure from Kagome. Sesshoumaru brought his hands to her pussy, rubbing it roughly. He pulled back, marveling at the palm of his hand. Despite her protests, his woman seemed wetter than ever. He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her nectar. He sighed lustfully. He began to finger her again, pounding her pussy. Kagome screamed and squealed. She thrashed her head and flailed helplessly.

"Not yet," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "Don't cum just yet."

He grinded the vibrator against her clit directly while he pumped his fingers in her womanhood. Sweet ecstasy dissolved the last remnant of her willpower and she squirted. Her juices sprayed up like a fountain. Kagome sprayed her feet, thighs, and chest with her own essence. Sesshoumaru stood back. She looked magnificent and the sight and scent of her made him rock hard. He was close to his own limit. He stopped and untied her. Kagome whimpered; every nerve felt oversensitive now. He pulled out her gag.

"No more," she exhaled. She sounded like she still had in the gag.

"No more," Sesshoumaru confirmed. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

* * *

Kagome woke up with Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped tightly around her. She was still naked. She sighed dejectedly. Sesshoumaru sensed she was awake.

"Do you realize what you could have gotten yourself into if I hadn't been the one to call Katsu? This move would have been enough for Naraku to take custody of you."

So that's what happened.

"I should have called the police on both of you," Kagome mumbled bitterly.

Sesshoumaru unwrapped his arms and sat up, "Perhaps you should have. You didn't really think out your little escape. I grant you liberties and you take advantage of me."

"You always take advantage of me. I sa-said no." Kagome stuttered out.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I heard you between moans."

"I said n-no, but you didn't listen," Kagome repeated, her voice growing in volume.

"What of it?" came her captor's clipped response.

"You- you."

"Made you feel good. As I always do," Sesshoumaru finished for her, giving her neck a nip.

"You violated me!" Kagome shot back angrily.

Kagome pushed herself away from his touch, "You're wrong, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru frowned, his cool demeanor faltering, "Why would you leave? You've seen how I could treat you, but I refrain."

Kagome laughed haughtily, "How could I not? I saw an opportunity and I refuse to be your slave forever."

Sesshoumaru yanked her closer to him with her arm. He whispered in her ear, "What, you thought you were going to be like that little bitch, Callia? Live some happily ever after?"

A hand trailed down to her sensitive lower lips. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations Sesshoumaru pulled from her. She hated him right now, but she loved the feelings he gave her. He spoke again.

"Do you think another man will ever make you feel like this besides me? Answer me."

"No," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Then why would you run?" Sesshoumaru's fingers stopped. He was actively listening for her answer.

"For freedom."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Idiotic response. Don't run away again or I'll actually punish you. Understand?"

Kagome refused to respond.

"Just stay."

Kagome looked at the man, questioningly. His voice sounded so small.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll stay."

His cocky attitude was hidden as he plead in a way that struck Kagome's heart. She turned to him, her own eyes pleading.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't promise that."

His expression darkened, "Did you know what I was doing the day you ran away? I was trying to free you. I was prepared to spend 20 million yen on your freedom and you couldn't hold on a fucking day!"

Kagome was stunned. If she had known that… Sesshoumaru sneered.

"I'm glad I didn't waste my funds on the likes of you. I have other expenses far more worthy."

Kagome frowned at the dig, "That's fine Sesshoumaru. I don't need your money to gain my freedom so spend it on your girlfriend and whoever else you want!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her searchingly. ' _That complaint is new.'_

"To whom are you referring?"

Kagome scowled, "You know exactly who I'm talking about!"

He thought she was joking, but her face remained fixed in its accusatory expression. _Now_ he was confused. Kagome turned away bashfully.

"I know I'm a fool for feeling something, but that night at the carnival, I liked you. I mean I really _really_ liked you. I know you do terrible things, but it's all you've ever known. When we were laughing and singing and playing, I thought that must be the real you, the sweet, playful side of you that you never got to show and I felt kind of special. I thought you liked me too. Now I see it must have been one of your games to break me."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru snapped, irritated.

"I heard you talking to a woman that same night. You said you loved her."

A look of recognition eased on Sesshoumaru's face. Now it made sense why she'd been so sour that night. Sesshoumaru sighed.

Kagome continued her glare, though it was much weaker than she wanted, "Damnit, if you wanted to break my spirit, why would you have to break my heart too? I'm so stupid. What's wrong with me?"

A single tear fell from Kagome's eye and Sesshoumaru wiped the tear away. His expression softened.

"Silly girl," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

He moved out the bed and motioned for Kagome to get up.

"What is it? Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, "I'm going to show you my so-called girlfriend."

* * *

Kagome felt sick. The car ride felt way too short and Sesshoumaru wasn't divulging any more information. She thought that it was some mind game on his part until he instructed her to wear a yellow, knee-length sundress. It was modest, something Kagome wasn't accustomed to with Sesshoumaru. He pulled up in front of a western styled farmhouse. The home was beautiful: big and white with navy shutters. It had a large porch and lush backyard fenced around the premises. Completing the look, Kagome saw the ocean just over the ledge. The home overlooked the tranquil waters.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked in awe.

"My home," Sesshoumaru answered, walking up his steps, "Since omitting information only causes strife with you, I will be candid."

Sesshoumaru knocked on the door. Kagome could hear the pounding of footsteps trampling down the stairs and the click of a door lock unbolting. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply. What cruel thing how she done in a previous life to deserve this? She didn't want to meet this woman. The door opened and Kagome exhaled. Her eyes opened when she heard a young female's voice.

"You came back so soon!" she said gleefully.

She looked to see a young girl, staring up at her, head half-cocked. Nearly hidden in a mass of raven hair were two puppy dog ears. Kagome peered behind the mystery girl, waiting for her mother or some woman to emerge. When no woman appeared, Kagome looked between the girl and Sesshoumaru quizzically.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "Kagome, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Rin. Rin, this is my girlfriend, Kagome."

Rin beamed up at the older woman, "I saw a picture of you with my Daddy at the fair. Nice to meet you!"

Kagome looked between the two of them, wide-eyed.

"Your daughter?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome's brain couldn't process this information quick enough. He had a daughter? Somehow the little girl already knew about her. Seconds passed by when Sesshoumaru's words hit her.

' _Wait, did he call me his girlfriend?'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bound**

**Ch. 20**

Kagome couldn't wrap her mind around it. Her movements were as hazy as her thoughts, even as Sesshoumaru led her inside. She lightly recognized Rin's voice prattling off details about the home.

"And this is Jaken! He watches me when Daddy has to go on his business trips," Rin explained.

Jaken was roused from his sleep by the girl's voice, "Rin, you harpy! Go back to your room!"

"Jaken."

Jaken then saw Sesshoumaru and jumped from his bed, bowing profusely.

"Master Sesshoumaru! I had no idea that you returned."

' _He even makes men call him Master?'_ Kagome thought absently.

"Is that how you speak to Rin outside of my presence?" Sesshoumaru glared him down.

"No, not at all. I was simply having a dream and spoke out loud," Jaken stammered.

Sesshoumaru scratched Rin's ears lovingly. "Rin, how about you go to your room? Kagome and I have some matters to discuss."

Rin nodded agreeably. Sesshoumaru didn't speak to Jaken, but one look let him know he wanted the imp out of his sight. Jaken scurried into the kitchen, mumbling something about fixing them food. Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his bedroom and shut the door. Kagome sat at the edge of his bed. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her. He waited for her; the minutes ticked by, but Kagome didn't speak. Sesshoumaru swallowed. It was a bombshell that he dropped on her, but he'd hoped revealing Rin would be a relief to her after her accusation.

"Ask your questions," Sesshoumaru uttered.

Questions? Was there enough time in the day for the questions she had? What to even ask first? Kagome stuck with a safe topic initially.

"You called me your girlfriend," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. That's what she lingered on? "I did. Is that your question?"

"No, I mean why did you tell your…daughter that I was your girlfriend?" Kagome still had trouble saying that.

"You are my girlfriend," Sesshoumaru replied, leaning back against the baseboard of his bed.

Kagome turned to him with a mild scowl, "Don't you think you should ask _me_ if I wanted that title?"

"I think you're picking a fight to avoid learning the answers you want the most," Sesshoumaru refuted.

Kagome inched closer to the demon, drawing her legs close to her chest. She sighed, bracing herself.

"Okay, then tell me. How did you get Rin?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Kagome, surely you know how babies are born."

Kagome frowned, "Stop it, you know what I mean. No jokes Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru huffed, "Fine, but after this, you will not leave my side again. I am telling you this story only once and it isn't to leave this room."

Kagome nodded.

"I mean it," Sesshoumaru repeated seriously, "I admit I have feelings for you, but I won't allow anyone to jeopardize my daughter's safety, not even you."

Kagome shivered at the dark implications underlying his words, but nodded again.

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, pulling Kagome to his side.

"I had Rin four years ago with one of the first slaves I'd been given. She was a human, a gift my father had given me for my fifteenth birthday."

"You had Rin when you were pretty young then. Did you have feelings for her mother?"

"No, I was fifteen. It was just sex, but I wasn't careful. I didn't put her on birth control and she became pregnant quickly. I knew it was mine; no one else was using her."

Kagome winced at his detached tone, but kept listening.

"What happened? I mean where is Rin's mother now?"

"Dead."

Kagome reeled back. She created some space between them.

"Did you- did you kill her?" She whispered.

"No," Sesshoumaru looked disgusted that she would even say that, "Being that Rin was a half-demon, her birth was difficult. Her mother died in labor."

Sesshoumaru continued, seeing Kagome's tense expression ease away, "I told my father when I discovered she was pregnant. We had her tested and was told I was having a girl. At the time, it was the worst news I could have been given."

"Really?" Kagome said aghast, "You love Rin though."

"The men in my family aren't supposed to have girls. I remember sitting with my father for hours, deciding how to take care of my mistake. We agreed that Rin's mother had to be hidden. My father bought her under a fake name. Once the child was born, my father was going to take her to another family that would raise her as their own, but obviously that didn't happen."

Kagome tilted her head, "Why didn't it?"

Sesshoumaru stared out the window, whispering sheepishly, "I was there when she was born and when I saw her, I just couldn't."

Kagome smiled. Even now she could hear the fondness intertwined in his words. Sesshoumaru spoke more to himself than her.

"She was so small and weak, helpless. Her mother was dead. She needed her father. My father and I had a big fight about her that night."

His gravely voice was soft, but pained, his normal façade cracking in his greatest moment of vulnerability. Kagome reached for his tail, petting it gently. She recognized how the action was calming to him."

"Did your father hate women so much, he couldn't even accept his own granddaughter?"

Sesshoumaru exhaled hard, rubbing his temples, "No, that isn't it." He said quietly.

His tail curled around Kagome, "I told you the men in my family aren't supposed to have girls. We haven't for generations. Years ago, my father made a bet with Naraku's father. I never understood why. They were fighting over who would have majority ownership over the business. Naraku was already born, but both men were expecting children. In some lapse of judgement or drunken stupor, they agreed who had a son first would receive majority ownership. Naraku's father added that if either had a daughter, as punishment for passing weak genes, they would give up part of their ownership and their daughter. My father won."

"That's so stupid!" Kagome hissed, "How could use their unborn children as pawns in some game? And to throw away the girls so easily like that?" Kagome stopped to think.

"Wait, I don't completely understand. If your father won, then Naraku's father didn't have another son?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, I was born and a few months later, Naraku's younger sister was born. The agreement was upheld. My father increased his riches, which he later passed on to me and the girl was raised as a slave. Naraku had another sister later that was also enslaved."

Kagome bit her lip, "Those were your fathers' rules though. You don't have to keep Rin a secret if you change them. Naraku may be a monster, but even he wouldn't allow these men to mistreat his own family! Has he ever tried to find his sisters? Maybe if he saw them-"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru stopped her.

His golden eyes stared through her, void, "You think too kindly of Naraku. He knows his sisters; he still keeps one as a slave."

Kagome thought about the slaves she'd seen in her time there. Had she met this woman?

"Who are they?"

"One sister's name was Kanna. She was actually Naraku's first girl to train. She angered him during a training and he whipped her. My father found her dead two days later, still chained up. She had over 200 lashes, all inflicted by the cat of nine tails whip. You know the second girl. Kagura."

Kagome looked him wide-eyed, stunned.

"Does Kagura know he's her brother?" Kagome whispered finally.

"Yes, they both know."

Kagome wanted to gag, "But he still…uses her like…like-"

"Like any other whore," Sesshoumaru finished.

Kagome turned away from him, her voice quivering, "But you knew this, and you still hurt her. Her own brother rapes her and keeps her as a slave and then you treat her like trash too. When you were in heat, he _gave_ her to you, knowing what you would do and you…"

Kagome dropped his tail, disgusted, "This is wrong. This is all so wrong, Sesshoumaru."

Could he not see this? The more Kagome listened, the more she realized how damaged the man before her was. Immersed in such sexual depravity, having Rin was probably the first time he even questioned his raising.

"I understand that, Kagome."

"Do you?" Kagome's breathing increased in rate. She stood up, pacing the room.

"Do you really understand how fucked this is?" Kagome continued.

Sesshoumaru growled, "My hands are tied. What do you expect me to do?"

"Help them! You have more power than any of us! Help Kagura, help Sara, help Ayame, help all the girls that you've hurt!"

"Lower your voice," Sesshoumaru retorted, pulling her back to the bed.

"Kagome, listen to me. I cannot do that. After everything I told you, why would I?"

"Because you know it's wrong. Remember what I told you at the beach? I said you could leave this life and I meant it. You can stop," Kagome pled.

"I would lose Rin. If I tried to free anyone besides you, they would go to the police. If Naraku ever caught wind of my secret, he would have claim to Rin through our fathers' contact. He's already killed and tortured his own sisters, what do you think he would do to my daughter?"

Now Sesshoumaru's voice was rising. He quieted himself, waiting for Kagome's retort.

"So now what?" Kagome asked, "Now that you told me all this, what are you going to do?"

"I'll free you as I originally intended. You will stay here with Rin."

"And do what? Do you expect me to just ignore the fact you have slaves and raise Rin with you?"

"That's exactly what I expect," Sesshoumaru answered dangerously.

Kagome sighed. He was getting defensive and she needed to make him understand.

"Okay. Okay Sesshoumaru."

Her quick acceptance only further angered him.

"You don't seem to comprehend this. You are my slave, but I just agreed to free you and protect you. You should be thanking me, not crusading for some whores," the demon spat.

Kagome's mind went back to her first real conversation with Sesshoumaru at the mall. Now she understood why he'd gotten so angry when she'd mentioned the possibility of him having a daughter. It was a big deal for him to even bring her here; Kagome understood that. His entire livelihood was now reliant on her compliance. What he gave her was the ultimate show of trust, but that didn't make matters better. She stroked Sesshoumaru's cheek to calm him. She wanted him as calm as possible to answer the question she was going to ask.

"Sesshoumaru, don't get angry," she began.

She felt his jawline tighten at her warning. She looked in his eyes.

"Do you remember when we were at your mall and you told me you would never let anyone hurt your daughter?"

Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly.

"Why would you protect Rin? Why do you say you'll protect me? What make us different?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "What kind of question is that? She's my daughter. She's innocent."

"She's not a whore?" Kagome coaxed.

"No," said Sesshoumaru, deadpanned.

"Neither are you," he added, "That's what makes you different from the rest."

"Okay," Kagome said with a hopeful smile, "but you said if you had a son, you would raise them like you were raised."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but Kagome saw his hostility bubbling up as he linked her thoughts together.

"Do you still think that?"

"Yes, it's how my father raised me."

"That doesn't mean he was right though."

Sesshoumaru growled, looking away.

"Sesshoumaru, think about it. Really think about it. If you had sons and raised them like you were raised, you'd raise them to be exactly like Naraku. Your son would be Naraku."

If looks could kill, Kagome was sure she'd have died several times over after that statement.

"No, he wouldn't," came Sesshoumaru's guttural snarl.

Kagome stood, creating a safe distance between the two. "Yes, he would. If your father taught you the proper way to treat women, then Naraku's right and your sons would be just like him!"

"No, you're wrong!"

Kagome continued, "They would treat Rin like garbage and hurt her. They would let any man use her, rape her."

"Don't say that! My son would never"

"He would because to him, Rin and every other woman is just a whore!"

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru thundered in Kagome's face, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

The room was silent after Sesshoumaru's deafening roar. Kagome was surprised at the strength in her own voice to not crack under the intensity. He growled, pacing the floor. Sesshoumaru's glare was almost enough to make her lose her nerve, but Kagome persisted.

"What would you think if your son enslaved Rin the way you do other women? How can you justify your actions to her?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. He started breathing heavily, balling his fists. The scent of blood hit Kagome's nose as Sesshoumaru dug his claws into his skin.

"Sesshoumaru, stop," Kagome said, reaching for him.

"Don't touch me!" Sesshoumaru snapped.

With a growl, Sesshoumaru punched the wall. His fist went through. A knock echoed in the room.

"Daddy? Are you alright? There's a hole in the wall!" Rin yelled from the other side of the door.

Sesshoumaru yanked the door open and stormed outside.

"I need a walk. Stay put Rin."

Rin watched her father leave and turned to Kagome worriedly.

"What's wrong with Daddy?"

Kagome grabbed the girl's hand, guiding her to their living room, "He heard some bad news, but he'll be okay, Rin. How about we watch a movie until he comes back?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru collapsed against a tree. After two hours of running, he'd tired himself out a little. Sesshoumaru growled to no one in particular. Kagome's questions swam in his mind. He'd been honest with her, and for what? She'd looked at him like he made her sick. Did she realize what she was asking from him? Why wasn't it good enough that he cared for her? Why did he have to risk everything for those other women? They deserved what they got. Sesshoumaru gnashed his teeth with a grunt, getting angry again. A small voice in the back of his head questioned him. _What if they didn't deserve it?_

Sesshoumaru pushed the thought away. Of course they deserved it, they _had to._ If they didn't, then what did that make him, his father, his grandfather? His mind crept over to his daughter. There was no question in his mind; he would kill for that little girl. He would kill anyone or anything that threatened her harm. That simple acknowledgement broke him. He knew what it meant.

He was wrong. He'd been wrong all along.

Sesshoumaru sat, numb. There was no redemption for all he'd done and been a part of. His hands would never be clean. He stood, walking back to his home in a trance. Rin greeted him at the front door.

"Daddy!" Rin frowned. "You look sick."

Sesshoumaru crouched down and pulled the half-demon in a hug. He kissed her forehead and picked her up. He sat the girl on the couch. Rin smiled gleefully at him, but it only made him feel guiltier.

"I'll be back, Rin."

Sesshoumaru found Kagome making some stir-fry in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his head on her shoulder.

"I started dinner for us. I hope you don't mind. Apparently, Jaken only made mochi for Rin," Kagome commented.

"A monster," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Kagome turned down the stove's heat. "What?"

"You asked me what I would think if my son enslaved my daughter. I would think I raised a monster."

His voice was devoid of emotion, but Kagome knew better.

"I don't know how to stop. It's all I've ever known."

"We'll think of something," Kagome encouraged him.

"I don't know if I want to stop," Sesshoumaru admitted.

Kagome didn't reply to his last statement. She knew he had a proclivity for dominating and deviant sex. He liked it rough, sometimes violent and that was something he could get easily without judgement in this line of work. The influence, pleasure, and monetary gain made for a powerful aphrodisiac; Kagome knew is would be difficult to end it. Sesshoumaru was never going to be 'normal', at this point neither was she. Should she push him to redeem himself? Was it enough that he regretted some of his actions? Kagome didn't know.

"We'll think of something," she repeated, "Let's just give it some time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bound**

**Ch. 21**

Sesshoumaru woke up to an empty bed. His senses jolted, seeking out Kagome's aura. When he felt her in the house, he relaxed a little. He followed her scent to his kitchen, grumbling appreciatively at the sweet aroma wafting throughout the rooms. Kagome was busy at work, flipping the last of her pancakes. She glanced at Sesshoumaru with a soft smile. Sesshoumaru took a seat at his kitchen table. Kagome set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Sesshoumaru grunted, taking a sip of the coffee. He hadn't slept well. His senses felt dull; he hadn't even felt Kagome leave the bed to make breakfast.

"Yay pancakes!" Rin exclaimed, taking a seat, "Jaken can't cook very good."

Rin lowered her voice to a whisper, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Daddy can't cook either."

Kagome giggled.

"Hey, I thought you liked my pancakes," Sesshoumaru defended with a miniscule grin.

"Your pancakes are always lumpy! I didn't want to hurt your feelings though," Rin explained.

Her serious expression made Kagome laugh even harder. They ate, speaking comfortably between bites. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome and Rin share another laugh, mimicking a character they saw on a commercial.

' _So this is what it's like.'_ Sesshoumaru thought distractedly.

"Where is Jaken?" Kagome asked, noticing the little imp was gone. She began to clear their plates.

"I gave him the day off last night. I thought it would be nice to spend time together today," Sesshoumaru said carefully.

Kagome smiled sympathetically, but didn't press him, instead listening to Rin rattle off the things she wanted to do.

"We can go to the park or the beach or the movies and get ice cream. Ooh ooh, can we go to the old thing shop? Jaken and me rode by and they have a beautiful dollhouse out in the window!"

Kagome turned to him, "The 'old thing' shop?"

"She means antique shop," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Can we go?" Rin asked eagerly.

"I would enjoy that. When my grandpa was alive, he would take me around to little shops like that often," Kagome added.

"That may be pleasant. Rin, go get dressed and we can leave shortly," Sesshoumaru announced, gathering up the remaining dishes.

Rin jumped from her seat, practically giddy at the chance to spend more time with her daddy and the pretty woman she was growing to like more and more.

"You've been taking this well," Sesshoumaru commented once Rin was out of ear shot.

Kagome sighed, her smile faltering, "You're not making this easy on me. Still I don't want to worry Rin."

Sesshoumaru turned away; he didn't want to see her pained expression.

"Why are you acting this way? So kind to me now?"

Kagome wiped the last plate and set it in the cabinet, "I guess because I see how much you're hurting. I can't beat you up more than what you're doing to yourself. I just believe in the good people have. I can't kick you when you're down already."

Kagome went back to Sesshoumaru's room. He followed her like a shadow. She sidled around the room, languidly picking out an outfit for the day.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Sesshoumaru nodded mutely, left to his own thoughts. His choice wasn't easy. He would be marked a pariah, a traitor to his colleagues. Sesshoumaru thought about it. Why did it matter though? If the roles were reversed, not one man would hesitate to turn him over. He had to do this. Twenty minutes later, Kagome returned to see a stanch expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I've made my decision. I…will turn myself in," Sesshoumaru said, the words heavy on his tongue.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome didn't know what to say.

"I'll free you as I stated. That way if anything happens, I know you'll be safe. Once the money clears from your sale, I'll receive some of my funds back. I'll put that in two accounts: one for you and one for Rin."

Kagome teared up. Even with all that he was going through, he was thinking of her well-being. Who was this Sesshoumaru and why couldn't this have been him all along?

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? There's no other way?" Kagome felt selfish asking him this. It was the right thing to do, but that admission put a knot in her throat.

"I have to. It's the only way I can think of to free the others," Sesshoumaru answered.

"I'll be arrested," Sesshoumaru prophesized softly.

"You can go for a plea deal," Kagome encouraged, wrapping her arms around his broad torso.

Sesshoumaru sighed, head cast down. Kagome took his cheeks in the palms of her hands, lifting his head up to her eye-level.

"This may not be the worst thing. Naraku is the real villain. If you explain all he's done and your upbringing, a judge will be lenient on you. In fact, they'll probably go pretty easy on you if it means getting Naraku. Besides that…a lot of the girls like you, some even more than that."

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted in question. Kagome looked away, cheeks pinkened.

"That night you were in heat, I spoke to Sara. She said you had her heart. She won't testify against you…I won't. If you can make a deal with Kagura, she may keep quiet as well. You may not hold her heart like Sara, but she likes you more than Naraku."

Sesshoumaru took in this new knowledge. Maybe this could work. These women held something for him. He didn't understand their devotion, but he didn't question it. His mind drifted to another dread.

"They'll take Rin away."

Kagome closed her mouth. Once he explained everything, child protective services would at his home the same day and they both knew it. It didn't matter how much Rin loved her Daddy. It didn't matter that she didn't know his line of work. There was no way the court would find him a fit father.

"I know I'm asking a lot, considering what I've done to you, but will you watch over Rin?"

He _was_ asking a lot. Saying yes would essentially make her a single mother at 17.

"Sesshoumaru, I haven't even graduated high school yet. I don't have a family, money, or even a place to go home to. I can't raise Rin by myself."

Sesshoumaru shut her eyes. God, how much had he aged her, aged himself? She should be going on dates and taking exams. Instead she was holed up in his home and he was asking her to play mother to his secret child. What other option did he have though?

"I'll leave enough to support you for years. If Rin is taken away, I'll never see her again."

"Omit that," Kagome reasoned, "Don't tell them about Rin. The officers don't need to know that part; you can take down Naraku without this. You said yourself that very few people know about her. They wouldn't connect you to her. I'll visit her and Jaken as often as I can. If you go to jail, I even bring her by if you really want me to."

Sesshoumaru mulled over the words, struggling to keep his thoughts in place. Something hit him. Kagome didn't have _anyone._ Even he had Rin and Jaken. The sentiment stirred up nausea in the pit of his stomach. He would leave her alone.

"What will you do once you're freed?"

He didn't humor himself, thinking they would be together.

"I'll finish school, get a job and go on to college I guess."

"Where will you live?"

Kagome smiled bitterly, "Don't worry about me. I'm a tough cookie."

Sesshoumaru didn't smile back. He stood up slowly.

"I'll go get Rin."

* * *

The drive to town was interesting to say the least. The sky was overcast, a foreshadowing of rain, but it did nothing to dampen the girls' spirits. Kagome had taken a liking to Rin just as quickly as the girl had taken a liking to her. They had fired off a round of twenty questions. Rin was delighted to have someone that matched her own inquisitive nature. They belted out their favorite songs; half the time forgetting all the words before erupting in a fit of giggles.

' _Is this what having a family is really like?'_ Sesshoumaru felt so conflicted. He drove faster, his knuckles white, trembling. He'd never experienced this: loud, animated girls disrupting his peace, rattling his senses. On the other hand, they both seemed so… _happy_. So at peace with him. They pulled up at the their destination: the 'old thing' shop, as Rin had called it.

The antique shop was a hoarder's wonderland, housing everything from the quirky and mundane to the exotic and obscene with everything else in between. The customer service left much to be desired in Sesshoumaru's opinion, but the girls didn't seem to mind the attendant's apathetic nature. He chose to anchor himself to a corner as Rin flitted around picking up every item she found interesting.

"What are those?" Kagome asked, pointing to a small case of what looked like marbles.

The attendant peered over and snatched up a slip of paper with a description on it.

"Uh, it was the supply of some Shaman or something," he answered dryly, "It's a jewel that was fabled to grant your greatest wishes."

"Can I see them?" Kagome inquired sweetly.

"Lady they're just some plastic balls," the man inveighed.

"Let her see them," Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice like cool thunder and his eyes piercing lightning.

Sesshoumaru walked up beside her, brooding over the man. The attendant pulled out a small wooden crate behind his glass display and set the crate in front of Kagome.

"There," he grunted, "enjoy your marbles."

A low growl from Sesshoumaru sent the man away.

"What are they?" Sesshoumaru asked, speaking over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome rummaged through the orbs, "The paper said they were good luck charms and I'd say luck is something we're in great need of."

"Hn. Did you want one?"

One seemed to shine brighter than the rest to Kagome, almost glowing. Something pulled her to the strange ball.

Kagome grabbed hold of the jewel and she was sure she felt it pulse. She held out a dull orb.

"Yes please. This one."

Sesshoumaru looked at her choice. It looked cheap, plain even compared to the other charms.

"This is the one I want." She repeated.

Sesshoumaru shared the same perplexed look as the attendant who watched them, but motioned for him to bag it up.

"No need. I'll wear it out!" Kagome said.

Kagome tied the small charm to her locket necklace.

"Well, how does it look?" Kagome asked, posing a pin up girl. Sesshoumaru shook his head, the faintest of smiles on his face.

"Just pay for your marble." He teased.

He slid his wallet over to Kagome and turned to marvel at a few aged swords. Kagome pulled out a blue credit card, ready to pay.

"Not that card," Sesshoumaru said, drawing her attention to himself, "That's my business card. The silver card is my personal card."

"Oh okay," Kagome said. She passed the silver card over to the attendant.

The attendant swiped the card and handed it back to Kagome. Rin ran to the two dog demons.

"Daddy! Daddy, they have my dollhouse still! It's the one I told you about before!"

"Rin, you already have a dollhouse," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"I'll give it back for this one!"

"It's too large to take in the car," Sesshoumaru countered.

"Actually sir, you could ship the dollhouse straight to your home. If you live in town, you could get it as early as tomorrow morning," the store attendant mentioned.

Sesshoumaru's eyes cut to him. ' _Now he wants to be helpful.'_

"Please, Daddy?"

"No."

Rin looked at Kagome, silently imploring her to help.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, come on. She's even willing to donate her other dollhouse." Kagome coaxed, rubbing her hands up and down his sculpted arm.

"I will," Rin promised, grabbing his other arm.

Sesshoumaru frowned, "She doesn't need it. I'm not going to spoil her."

"You won't. Please Daddy?"

"Please Daddy?" Kagome teased.

"Yeah Dad, buy the dollhouse," the store attendant chimed in with a smirk.

Rin and Kagome tugged on his arm, sporting twin pouts. Sesshoumaru stared down at their matching puppy dog eyes and groaned.

"Fine."

"Yay, we did it!" Rin clasped her hands, her ears twitching jovially.

Sesshoumaru marched over to the meddling attendant, pulled out his wallet, and tossed a blue card on the table, "Just make sure that that house is at MY house early tomorrow."

Rin skipped out, clutching a doll she professed was the perfect addition to her new home. Kagome smiled.

' _So much for not spoiling her.'_

Sesshoumaru walked them to the car with a grumble.

"Ooh, Kagome, your necklace is pretty, especially the pink ball!" Rin mentioned.

"Isn't it pretty, the way it glimmers in the sun. Or at least it will once the sun comes out again!" Kagome laughed.

"I still like it!" Rin declared.

A roll of thunder clapped in the distance and after a moment, rain began plummeting down. Sesshoumaru shrugged off the light jacket he had, making a makeshift umbrella around himself and Kagome.

"Rin, don't run around like that. You're getting wet," Sesshoumaru called.

"But it's fun!" Rin laughed. She took off toward the mud.

Sesshoumaru increased his speed, running after the half-demon. Kagome gripped one side of his jacket, keeping his pace, trying not to laugh. He scooped Rin up just as she was about to jump in a puddle and unlocked the car door.

Rin just giggled, hugging her doll.

"Well, it sure doesn't seem like ice cream weather anymore," Kagome said once they were on the road again, "All I wanna do is curl up with a good book."

"Or a good movie," Rin proposed, "with popcorn!"

Kagome laughed and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"We could rent something and get some snacks. How about it?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched the movie inattentively. It was corny really, a typical family movie where the family goes on vacation, all these hijinks happen, but in the end, the family emerges stronger than ever. Rin loved it though and Kagome didn't seem to mind. Sesshoumaru found himself tuning the movie in and out, giving half-hearted replies to Rin's statements.

However, something struck him in one scene. It was a simple one: the father had finished some speech about staying together. His family rallied around him on their couch. Sesshoumaru watched them eat popcorn in the scene, embracing one another and then the family watched tv. He looked at both Rin and Kagome, snuggled against him on both sides. Rin chomped on another handful of popcorn. He'd often sneered at these movies. They were fake; no one lived like that in real life. Now, gazing down at his girls, he was doing it; he was living the movie. If someone were to look in, he pondered what they would see and think of them: a beautiful, doting wife, a spirited, kind daughter and him the _family man?_

It was a bold lie, but it felt nice to not be who he really was. In a single moment, he was free to live however he chose and this lie by far was the sweetest for him to live. In this lie he was…normal. And happy. He was normal and happy and tonight would probably be the closest he would ever get to being loved. Sesshoumaru shut his eyes away from the movie. _'Why? Why couldn't this be real?'_

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru, noticing his focus off the movie. She touched his cheek, concern etched in her features.

"I'm fine," he assured her, kissing her forehead.

Rin grinned at the exchange, elated. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Perhaps, Rin," Sesshoumaru murmured, rubbing her ears lightly.

They settled into a comfortable silence. Kagome and Rin returned to their movie while Sesshoumaru returned to his cogitations. He cursed his guilt. Ignorance was truly bliss. He nuzzled into Kagome's neck and he felt her tangle her fingers with his hair, massaging his scalp.

' _Why couldn't this be it?'_ He thought.

Why did he have to give this up just when he finally knew what it felt like to have a family?


	22. Chapter 22

**Bound**

**Ch. 22**

Sesshoumaru shook Kagome awake gently. Today was the day. It had to be or he was afraid he would lose his nerve. Kagome moaned softly, pulling her covers over her face.

"Kagome, get up. We need to go."

Kagome's eyes cracked open, "What? Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru tugged on his pants and button up shirt, "I'm taking you to Koga's today. I need to make your selling seem believable."

Kagome stiffened, but rose out the bed slowly. Sesshoumaru noted her apprehension.

"He won't touch you. That wolf knows better," he added.

Kagome nodded shakily. The two dressed before Sesshoumaru checked in on Rin. He found her in the kitchen, making a bowl of cereal.

"Rin."

Rin turned to her father with a smile, "Hi Daddy! Did you want breakfast?"

"No, I wanted to see you before Kagome and I left."

Rin's lips puckered in a frown. She knew what that meant. She sat at the kitchen table, focusing her efforts on eating her breakfast. Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled up a seat close to her.

"I have to leave for a while, I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"I know," Rin mumbled.

He drew the girl on his lap, giving her a hug, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Rin smiled a little and hugged him back, "I know, Daddy. I love you more."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Impossible."

He kissed the top of her head and stood. Kagome appeared at the kitchen entrance.

"Are you ready?" she questioned softly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. The two dog demons made their way to the car when Rin stopped Kagome with a hug around her waist. Kagome turned and knelt before the young girl, embracing her lovingly.

"Goodbye, Rin. I really enjoyed these last couple days with you."

Rin grinned, "I liked it too! Come back soon with my Daddy, okay?"

Kagome couldn't look at the girl beaming at her. She pulled away and stood. Her eyes were shielded by her bangs.

"Of course, Rin."

* * *

The car ride was somber, much like the last couple days had been once Rin was out of sight.

"Will I see you before…" Kagome didn't know what to call it. Before his imprisonment? Before his plea deal, his trial, what?

The future felt so grim, unsettling. Thankfully for Kagome, Sesshoumaru was in sync with her thoughts so she didn't need to finish her sentence.

"I can see you one more time tonight," Sesshoumaru uttered softly.

Kagome sighed. What was she going to do after tonight? She couldn't go back home. She was confident her stepfather would readily sell her again to make a buck. Sesshoumaru said he would give her money, though she didn't know how much. Hopefully it would be enough to rent a place to stay or at least some nights in a hotel. Kagome felt so small. Even now, she was dependent on Sesshoumaru. Was she ever not going to be a slave?

Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone. Kagome was pulled from her reverie, hearing clips of his conversation with Koga. At a stop light, Sesshoumaru transferred the money set aside for Kagome's freedom.

He turned to her, "Alright, I've sent the money. Let me call Naraku."

Kagome nodded before turning to look out the window. She wished the scenery would calm her nerves. It wasn't simply butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but angry wasps ravaging her insides. Kagome looked down at her hands, only to realize she was shaking.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru called.

"Sesshoumaru, I haven't seen you as of late. I just got in my first toy, a beautiful branding iron. I plan to use it tonight."

Sesshoumaru shook away the trepidation his statement caused the dog demon.

"I'm out of town. We have a buyer…for Kagome."

There was a silence on the other line before Naraku spoke again, his voice cynical, "Really?"

Sesshoumaru steeled himself, "Yes, Koga Adachi has purchased her."

"Koga, the new trainer? I didn't know he had the funds to afford Kagome."

"I thought the same, but I've personally looked into his finances and he has the funds. I have Kagome with me to transfer her and we should see the money within a couple hours."

Naraku chuckled, "Are you sure about that?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his phone, "What do you mean?"

"Are you ready to part with your little Kagome?" Naraku cooed.

"Once the money comes in, that girl will no longer be my concern."

Kagome winced at his detached tenor, but she understood the ruse he had to play.

"Okay, of course Sesshoumaru," came Naraku's teasing tone, "If that's all, I have some business to attend to. We will speak later."

Sesshoumaru hung up, exhaling slowly. His phone buzzed this time. It was Koga.

"Hey, the money didn't go through."

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath, "Are you sure you put the numbers in correctly?"

"Yes, I did it three times already."

Sesshoumaru groaned, "Okay I'm not far from you. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed.

His accounts were frozen. He breathed headily and massaged his temples. He paced outside Koga's home while Kagome waited inside. He'd spent the last half hour in his bank's queue, trying to figure out why he could no longer access his funds.

"No, I didn't authorize that. What are you talking about?"

The banker on the other line stuttered through the waiting period policy while a fraud was investigated. Sesshoumaru growled.

"It's my money. I should have access to it immediately."

"We do release a percent of your money back as a courtesy."

"I need it all," Sesshoumaru grit out, desperate to keep his angry nerves in check.

"Okay, sir. We value you and have a strong commitment to resolving-"

"Cut the shit and get my money!"

This fool didn't even realize all he was jeopardizing. The banker yelped at the outburst and Sesshoumaru could hear frantic typing.

"Okay, okay! I have to contact the head of my department for authorization to release any funds, but I will call you back once I receive an answer. It's the best I can do, I swear."

The other line was quiet a moment before the banker heard a low voice speak.

"Fine."

Sesshoumaru slumped on the stoop in front of the front door. It was all falling apart before he even started his plan. He was trying to do the right thing. Why was it so hard?

His phone vibrated erratically and Sesshoumaru expected it to be the banker. Instead the caller id showed the call was from his ward.

"Jaken, what is it?" Sesshoumaru snapped. He was not in the mood for the toad today.

"Master Sesshoumaru, please forgive this lowly servant!"

"Just spit it out!"

Jaken whimpered, but stammered out the purpose of his call.

"Someone is at the house!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I purchased a dollhouse for Rin. It is probably the delivery person."

"No, no!" Jaken squawked, before his voice lowered back to an intense whisper, "The dollhouse was delivered an hour ago. I've already set it up in Rin's room. Someone is _in_ the house! Rin's room and he won't leave."

Sesshoumaru's face was alabaster and his blood ran cold. No one knew about Rin, save for Jaken, himself and Kagome. Who was this man in his daughter's room?

"Where were you?"

Jaken could practically taste the malice on his master's tongue.

"I was outside and Rin let him in. I didn't know whether or not to involve the police so I called you."

"I'll be home soon." Sesshoumaru said with certainty.

He dreaded who he would see, and briefly explained his emergency to Koga, citing a possible break in at his home. He roared the engine of his car to life and took off.

* * *

"This way, Master," Jaken whispered, pointing to the girl's room, door left ajar.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. He could hear Rin chattering away and the creak of her rocking chair. When Sesshoumaru arrived at her door, he froze. The blood drained from his face.

Naraku sat leisurely in the rocking chair with Rin on his lap. She spoke animatedly about their family day, recalling the movie they'd watched the night before. Naraku's red eyes connected with Sesshoumaru's and he smirked. Rin followed his gaze.

"Daddy, you're back! Me and Uncle Naraku were just talking."

"Come here, Rin," Sesshoumaru instructed firmly.

Rin smiled, "Can Uncle Naraku stay for dinner?"

"Rin, come here now," said Sesshoumaru, his voice raised, but hoarse.

Rin's ears flattened at his tone. Naraku chuckled.

"It's not you dear. I believe your Daddy isn't happy that I've shown up unannounced."

Rin slipped off Naraku's lap and the spider demon stood. Rin skipped to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru knelt, looking over her for any signs of harm.

"Rin," he whispered, "are you hurt anywhere? Did anything happen?"

The girl shook her head, puzzled.

"Okay, go with Jaken. We will discuss this later."

Rin nodded and waved goodbye to Naraku. He waved back.

"It was nice meeting you, Rin. Don't worry, I'll see you again soon."

Rin smiled brightly, not understanding the dark promise behind his words. Once she left, Sesshoumaru shut the door. He steadied his breathing; a cold sweat ran down his neck.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Sesshoumaru bit out.

Naraku smiled, "You led me here. You bought a dollhouse to be shipped to this house, but you accidently used our business card. Tracking the expense was a simple matter, for me at least."

Naraku's eyes cut to the dollhouse, "Cute gift, hope it was worth it."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes miserably; the color drained from his face. How could he have made such a simple mistake? He'd been so eager to leave, he hadn't even noticed he used the wrong card. Naraku sat on Rin's bed, grinning wickedly at his partner's discomfort.

"I knew something was odd, but I never imagined this. A daughter, Sesshoumaru? I'm saddened that you would keep her a secret for me. I thought we were friends." The older demon chuckled.

Naraku grabbed a picture Rin drew of herself smiling with Kagome and Sesshoumaru, next to a photo and Rin and Sesshoumaru, red eyes lingering on the sight.

"She's such a pretty little thing. Smart too, you must be proud. Way too naïve though. All I had to say was that I was a friend of yours and she invited me in. You should warn her about that, Sesshoumaru. Something bad could happen to her."

"Stay away from her! You keep your filthy hands off my daughter," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me around," Naraku uttered darkly, "Hmm, a half-demon doesn't sell as much, but Rin is still a dog demon so she should sell for a good profit."

"No," Sesshoumaru fought back.

"Of course, I've never had a dog demon before," Naraku droned on, "Perhaps I'll keep her for my personal collection, raise her myself until she's the right age to pleasure me. Think she'll call me Daddy too?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed for his throat, but Naraku deflected the grab and slammed the demon against his daughter's bed. Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Naraku, it doesn't need to be-"

Naraku laughed, "Oh Sesshoumaru stop. Are you really trying to appeal to some better nature you mistakenly believe I have? My, you are desperate."

Naraku dropped the demon with a smirk, "Now Sesshoumaru, judging by your secrecy, you remember the deal our fathers had. I already took the liberty of sending some of your funds to my account and by the end of tomorrow night I will have another pretty little slave. Since we are friends though, I'll give you the choice of who it should be: Kagome or your daughter?"

"What? Kagome is being sold." Sesshoumaru defended weakly, grappling with the loss of his power that came so quickly.

"What a shame. If you can't reacquire Kagome, then I suppose Rin is my only option," Naraku said with a mock shrug, "Though I know we haven't received the money for Kagome yet so that is a moot point really."

"You bastard," Sesshoumaru seethed.

"Harsh words. I would say I'm being rather charitable. Our contract dictates that your daughter, and any other girl you may have, would enter our business as my slave. Yet here I stand, giving you an out, a loophole. Make the right choice and I'll never return to this farmhouse. Little Rin can continue to know nothing of your 'business trips' and continue to lead some semblance of a normal life."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. He wouldn't even look up at Naraku. He'd been emotionally castrated, his arrogance gone. Naraku could see it; the man was no more than a sniveling pup before him.

Naraku cooed, "Now, now Sesshoumaru quit hesitating. Despite the agonizing look painted on your face, you and I both know your choice isn't a hard one. Why are you still stalling?"

Naraku watched the torment roll off his face and it hit him, "You love her."

Sesshoumaru still hadn't spoken, but he didn't need to. It was written all over his face.

Naraku released a boisterous laugh, "This is rich. That whore, you actually love her!"

He shook his head in a manner close to pity, "I'd still say it was a no-brainer. One is your own flesh and blood. The other is just a warm mouth and a tight cunt. You'll find more like her so go on. Say her name. Tell me which girl I'm taking."

His voice was hoarse as if he'd been screaming and had just given himself a moment's reprieve. He shook slightly, damning himself for what was to escape his lips.

"…Kagome."

"That's what I thought. Tomorrow, you will bring her to me. Do not tell her of our agreement; let me be the one to do so."

Naraku opened the door and walked out. When he stepped on the porch, he turned around, confident Sesshoumaru had followed him to the door.

"Oh and be ready to face your punishment as well. I won't tolerate liars in my company."

**If you guys hate me, I understand. This is such a bad cliffhanger. I may do another "sweet moment" before Naraku has Kagome, but I'm not sure. I'm figuring out if Sesshoumaru should have any intimate moment with Kagome or what. Either way, let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bound**

**Ch. 23**

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshoumaru turned slightly to see Kagome standing at his front door. She dropped beside him and kissed his cheek. The tender display felt like acid on his skin and he pulled away. Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange all day. Talk to me."

Sesshoumaru couldn't look her in the eye. He was about to deliver her to the devil. That's what was wrong.

Kagome could see the anguish written on his face. Sesshoumaru was a wreck to put it lightly. He'd picked her up from Koga's, pale-looking and tense. They returned to Sesshoumaru's home without so much as an explanation. Sesshoumaru stood and went from his front porch straight to his shower, turning the water to its highest setting. The self-inflicted scalding brought a strange measure of comfort. The pain kept him alert and Sesshoumaru felt he deserved it for what he'd agreed to earlier that day.

After a while, Sesshoumaru emerged in his boxers, skin reddened from the shower. Kagome sat at the edge of his bed, wearing a simple tank top and panties. Sesshoumaru leaned against his dresser, griping the top as if it was his lifeline. His eyes were obscured by his bangs, but the anxiety rolled off him in droves. Kagome frowned at his red skin and demeanor. She beckoned him to her side. He slumped beside her, staring at the floor. Kagome cupped his cheek, drawing his eyes to her.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Everything changes tomorrow," He murmured simply.

"We still have tonight."

Sesshoumaru buried his face in the crook of Kagome's neck.

"I messed up," he whispered, "I messed up."

It was a phrase he'd muttered over and over, but Kagome assumed he was only expressing guilt over his role in the sex trade. She could hear his heart pounding erratically. She stroked his cheek. He'd been stressed to say the least since he'd gotten her from Koga. Unhinged was a better word. He hadn't said much, just apologizing and lamenting the next day. Other than that, he'd been tightlipped, regardless of Kagome's probing.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped her, "No, no it isn't. Kagome, I-."

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't say aloud what he'd agreed to. He wanted to protect her so badly, but not at Rin's expense. He'd tried so hard to keep his little girl in the dark and because of her blissful ignorance, she'd invited in the one person capable of destroying him.

Kagome kissed the along his sharp jawline, nipping up to his elfish ears. Sesshoumaru released an involuntary growl and pulled away slightly.

"Kagome, don't."

Kagome pulled him further in the bed. Sesshoumaru, despite his verbal protest, crawled into the bed. He settled next to Kagome, brushing his lips against her neck. Kagome moaned softly. She pressed against him and Sesshoumaru could feel the heat emanating from her core through her panties. The two locked eyes. Kagome pulled down her panties. The spicy scent of her arousal wafted up to Sesshoumaru's nose and he groaned.

"What are you doing?" he rasped weakly.

A hot blush colored the woman's cheeks.

"I've been thinking about it," Kagome started, "This is going to be our last night and I want it to be special."

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly until Kagome peeled off her tank top. What would have normally excited him sent waves of panic up and down his form. What was she thinking? Kagome smiled shyly, trailing her fingers down to his boxers.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome purred, "Please, make love to me."

The guilt was suffocating. Sesshoumaru lifted his head, shifting his weight off the young demoness.

"You don't know what you're asking from me."

"I do," Kagome retorted with gentle conviction, "This will be our last night tonight. It's special and…"

Kagome sat up. Lapis irises bore themselves into Sesshoumaru's molten gold eyes.

"After everything that's happened, I just need this. Sesshoumaru, I need this to be my choice. I _want_ this."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. He understood her perfectly, but could he do that? Knowing what he knew, how could he steal the last of her innocence?

"Kagome-" Sesshoumaru began.

"It's not a weird request. You are my boyfriend after all," Kagome chuckled nervously.

That acknowledgement only served as another stab for him. She trusted him. After all he'd done, she trusted him with all that was precious to her. If he wasn't her first, he knew Naraku would be and that was unbearable. Sesshoumaru gulped, making his decision. Naraku would never have this side of her. Naraku was incapable of eliciting this kindness from her, and she was just as inept at bringing out his kinder nature. That man was truly a fiend and he wouldn't be afraid to show it anyone. Sesshoumaru could at least give her some pleasure.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He'd been rough, forceful in everything he did with her, but not this. He would take her gently. His woman deserved nothing less and he refused to let Naraku be her first. Sesshoumaru nodded wordlessly and kissed Kagome. He pulled off his boxers and drew Kagome into his arms. He sent wet kisses over her neck and collarbone before moving down to the demoness's chest.

Sesshoumaru buried his face in the swell of her breasts and then captured a pink nipple in his mouth. He sucked on the bud and swirled his tongue around it before releasing the nipple with a pop, loving its darkened rosy hue. He continued his sucking assault down her stomach, between her thighs and along her pink, outer lips. He lowered his face until it was level with her clit.

Sesshoumaru parted her nether lips, running his tongue over her slick womanhood. Kagome cooed, bucking her hips a little against Sesshoumaru's face. His taunt tongue rolled up to her sensitive pearl. He sucked her clit gently, watching the pink bud swell. Kagome grew wetter and wetter and Sesshoumaru inhaled her musk heavily. His cock stood at attention, twitching against her leg. Sesshoumaru exposed her clit from her hood. He dragged the underside of his tongue over Kagome's tip. Kagome shook in his grip, moaning shakily. Sesshoumaru swirled his tongue around the bud, alternating between the rough and smooth side of his tongue. He slipped a finger between her lower lips, feeling his woman gush at his actions.

"Oh God Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru," Kagome whimpered, digging her claws into the bed. Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru even knew how to stimulate her so well. She was putty in his hands. She trembled at the flutter of his tongue against her most sensitive area. It was enough to make her cum before he even entered her.

"Fuck me," Kagome whined cutely.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her center, palming her mound sensually. Kagome ground against his hand, mewing wantonly. Her pussy clenched around his finger, but she wanted more. Sesshoumaru pulled his finger out. He hovered her and positioned himself at her entrance, watching Kagome carefully.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

It was their last night together. No one else could make Kagome feel like this. No other man could invoke this nature from her; no one but Sesshoumaru. Kagome spread her legs wider and wrapped her arms around him in invitation. She was sure; she wanted one last night of bliss.

Sesshoumaru pressed the head of his cock against her slit and Kagome held her breath in anticipation. Sesshoumaru kissed her gently and massaged her sides to relieve the nerves away. He inched inside her with a throaty groan, but moved slowly to help Kagome adjust. She rewarded his actions with a purr as he stretched her.

"How does it feel?" Sesshoumaru rumbled.

"I love it," Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru eased his member out to the tip and entered her again, rocking his hips in a rhythm. He moved a little faster, sheathing and unsheathing himself to the pace of Kagome's moans.

"So good," Kagome panted, "Deeper."

Kagome lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Sesshoumaru lost himself in the warm tightness of her cunt. He followed her command and drove himself farther between her legs. His rhythmic rocks became forceful thrusts as he grinded against Kagome's slickness. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, taking in his girth fully. Kagome gasped at every movement. It was indescribable, exhilarating. Sesshoumaru gave another growl, picking up his pace to a frenzy once Kagome had adjusted. She was _so tight_ and wetter than Sesshoumaru could have imagined. It felt so right inside her and Sesshoumaru wanted to keep this feeling forever. He penetrated her so deeply, Kagome could feel his pelvic bone against hers as he filled her. Sesshoumaru nibbled on her chest, flicking her nipples until they peaked. Kagome dug into his back, leaving scratches that only heightened Sesshoumaru's pleasure. Her pussy clamped around his throbbing cock as he pounded into her. Kagome couldn't speak. She squeaked each time Sesshoumaru's balls slapped against her ass. Sesshoumaru's eyes clouded over, pounding his manhood to Kagome's hilt. He was close, but so was she. Sesshoumaru could tell by her quickened breath.

After a couple more hard thrusts, Kagome came, sobbing as her walls gripped Sesshoumaru's thick shaft. Her whole body stiffened, simply taking in his thrusts. Sesshoumaru snarled, bucking like a madman. He needed to release his most carnal desire and with Kagome taken care of, he could give himself ecstasy. The head of his cock swelled as he came, filling Kagome with his seed. Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her, nipping at his favorite spot on her neck.

Kagome came down slowly, limp and a little more than a babbling mess under Sesshoumaru. Her orgasm was euphoric, making her nearly delirious from his affections. The high ebbed away and Sesshoumaru pulled out slowly. He walked into the bathroom and returned with a towel for Kagome. Kagome took it graciously and wiped away remnants of she and Sesshoumaru's essence.

A soft sigh slipped out Kagome's mouth. She cuddled into Sesshoumaru's side, content. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair, committing the moment to his memory. Snuggled against her lover, Kagome fell asleep, unaware of what the next day had in store for her. Sesshoumaru, however, couldn't rest. With a lingering kiss to her cheek, Sesshoumaru peeled himself away from Kagome. He dressed quickly and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

He drove miles in no direction in particular, enjoying the darkness of night, except for his headlights on the road. A signal went off in his car, letting him know he needed gas. Sesshoumaru pulled in a nearby station. He waited in his car a moment. The police station wasn't much farther, he thought. With any luck, he could have a couple squad cars watching over his home after he revealed his sex operation. They could capture Naraku by morning, but he'd be taken in too.

It meant he would never see Rin again.

She would go to another family and learn of his dealings, but it also meant he could keep her safe. Going to the police also meant Kagome would be involved. He could no longer slip any funds to her; it would probably be evidence for the police. The police would most likely try to take her home. If she told them what Katsu did, she'd be put in a group home, at least until she turned 18. Sesshoumaru groaned. A sex ring, abuse, and kidnapping among other things, he was never getting out, but even this was better than Naraku's wrath.

Sesshoumaru walked in to the gas station.

"$20 on pump 3," the demon grumbled.

A woman in the gas station eased next to his side.

"What's a handsome man like you doing out so late?"

Sesshoumaru glanced her way, a little irritated. She was a demoness. She was a pretty enough woman, though he preferred Kagome's natural beauty as opposed to the makeup adorning female before him. Her painted ruby lips formed a salacious smile as she twirled a lock of white hair between her fingers.

"I have business to attend to."

Sesshoumaru paid for his gas and returned outside to pump. The white-haired demoness followed him.

"I'm actually hitchhiking and I would be SO appreciative to get a ride. It doesn't matter to me where you're heading if you could take me a couple miles."

Sesshoumaru's eyes slanted her way, "What's your name?"

"Tsubaki," the demoness purred, extending her hand to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't take her hand; instead he put up the gas pump, giving a slight glare to the woman.

"Tsubaki, I'm on my way to the police station. I doubt you want to follow me. Even if you do, find someone else."

Tsubaki frowned. Sesshoumaru turned from her, ready to drive off again.

"Wrong answer, Sesshoumaru," Tsubaki sneered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He'd never said his name to this woman. He turned back to her when a serpent sank its fangs into his leg. His vision became fuzzy immediately and he staggered, trying to find his balance. Tsubaki cradled the serpent on her shoulders. She smirked.

"Stupid boy, you messed with the wrong master."

Those were the last words Sesshoumaru heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru moaned, letting his eyes adjust to the light. It took him a moment to register that he was back in his room. A moment later, he realized it wasn't his home, but the room he kept when he trained slaves. Naraku leered over him with Tsubaki behind.

Sesshoumaru tried to lift his arms only to see he was bound. He glared up at Naraku.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Naraku glared, "Watch your tone. I've taken extra precautions to ensure your obedience."

Naraku stepped aside to reveal Rin in Tsubaki's arms with her snake coiled around the young girl.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked, frantic.

"Calm down. The bite delivered to the girl only causes a deep sleep. She doesn't even know she's here right now and she'll never know if you comply," Naraku answered.

Sesshoumaru seethed, but kept his temper. Naraku unraveled his legs and pulled his partner up.

"Good boy," Naraku taunted, "Now follow me."

Sesshoumaru and Naraku ventured down the corridor and down to the bondage and torture rooms. Naraku pried open a door and Sesshoumaru recognized Kagome tied up to a board, naked.

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru could feel his heart crash against his ribcage. Kagome was half awake and his shout brought her from her daze. Sesshoumaru moved to speak to her when Naraku hissed at him.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking tell that whore another thing."

Sesshoumaru tensed, his eyes darting to Naraku.

"Step out of the room. Now, before you can make anymore idiotic schemes against me," commanded Naraku's cool voice.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, but backed out of the room. Naraku chuckled, slamming the door.

"You're still rather young so I'll blame your age to why you don't understand your predicament. Let me fill in the gaps for you. While you were trying to 'sell' Kagome, I was at your house and I hadn't been there alone. In fact, I've had you followed since you left your home. You should really fire that toad by the way. He left me with ample time to put everything in place, didn't even notice when I took your girls."

Sesshoumaru was silent, save for a low pant as his anxiety ate away at his false bravado. Naraku continued to speak, practically gloating.

"You've lost, Sesshoumaru. I have your woman. I have your daughter. I have access to every dime you own, and there isn't a friend alive that would betray me to help you. I've been in this business a long time; I have dirt on _everyone._ These men have no qualms destroying you if it means our way of life is protected. You're just a pup and like all pups you need to be broken in so that's what I intend to do to you and Kagome."

"Why does one girl mean so much to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. Why was he obsessed with her?

"Because she means so much to you. So much that you would alienate longtime friends like Tarukane. You raised your hand to another master over her, broke his wrist. Did you think none of the other masters heard? Maybe you think your above this, but let me assure you _no one_ leaves and no one betrays a master. I realize that the best way to punish you is to punish her."

Sesshoumaru had never heard Naraku speak with so much vehemence and hatred. Though the man had always fed off of a certain kind of sadism, he never showed anger with his depravity. After cooling a moment, Naraku finished his statement.

"I have friends willing to do unspeakable things that will make me look like a saint. Don't try and cross me again or it will be your last mistake. Now I'm going to untie your arms and then you are going to do what I command. Follow my lead, boy."

Naraku untied Sesshoumaru. The dog demon glared at him, but he wasn't going to speak out with Rin helpless upstairs.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru asked instead.

"No, the question is not what I'm going to do, but what you're going to do."

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, baffled.

"You're going to break her," Naraku cooed, "My way, like a proper master. If you let up for an instant, I will take over."

The two reemerged in the room while Kagome was now awake, but very confused. Her face paled when she saw Naraku. She fought against the ropes holding her down. She lifted her head to the men.

"What? What's happening?" Kagome squeaked out, turning to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku slapped her hard, knocking the breath from her.

"Don't speak cunt. Your master has enlisted my help with you. It would seem his tactics didn't give him the desired effect. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's eyes watered from the slap, she looked at Sesshoumaru, who only stared blankly back at her. Naraku's eyes slid to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Of course. This whore needs to be put in place, just like you said."

His words contorted Kagome's face to that of betrayal and it tasted like bile in his mouth. Naraku grinned stroked Kagome's cheek with a foreign tenderness before his lips curled in a sneer.

He yanked Kagome back against the board by her hair, "Prepare yourself because if Sesshoumaru doesn't break you, I will. I will not go easy. I will not falter in my blows. This will not end quickly and you will not enjoy it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Bound**

**Ch. 24**

Naraku tightened the rope keeping Kagome attached to the board. The woman didn't speak, but her eyes pled with Sesshoumaru to let her go, to save her, to do something. Instead the demon avoided those eyes, choosing to pick an instrument to use on her. He went with the flogger, the least painful for the demoness. Naraku walked up behind him with a dark chuckle. He spoke low enough for Sesshoumaru's ears only.

"Whatever delusions you have of going easy on her, get rid of them."

The spider demon rounded back to Kagome, eyeing the one thing she had on her.

"What's this?" Naraku asked, rotating Kagome's necklace.

"It was a gift." Kagome answered softly. Naraku tore the necklace off, casting a smirk at Sesshoumaru while tossing it aside.

"I never believed in slaves owning anything of value."

Naraku motioned for Sesshoumaru and the two freed Kagome of her constraints. Kagome tried to pull away from their rough hands, but her body was still groggy from sleep and honestly, she was no match against their strength. The men picked her up and bent her over a waist height crossbar. As Sesshoumaru handcuffed her wrists to the wooden base of the bar, Kagome thought she kind of resembled a blanket being hung out to dry. Kagome shook the idiotic thought away. What a ridiculous thing to think at this of all times! Kagome inhaled deeply and exhaled, focusing her mind to the trouble at hand once again.

Sesshoumaru struck her first. Kagome cried out, wriggling uncomfortably. Naraku grinned and pressed down on Kagome's back.

"Arch your back, whore, and keep your legs spread," Naraku commanded.

He kicked out her legs and nodded to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sent another smack to her upper thighs and then another on her ass. Sesshoumaru fell into a steady rhythm between the sound of the flogger hitting Kagome's soft flesh and her whimpers. Kagome's butt and thighs were red, covered with thin stripes.

"Switch instruments," Naraku said, growing tired of his mild treatment.

Naraku handed him a rattan cane. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's butt, tapping the cane against her cheeks. The moment the rattan cane brushed against her rear, Kagome began sobbing in small, but high-pitched squeaks, fearing the worst. Her whole body tremored at the instrument's touch.

"Begin and don't hold back."

Sesshoumaru exhaled, swung his arm back, and whipped Kagome. She screamed, lurching forward against the board. Sesshoumaru hesitated on his next blow, cringing at the hot red welt appearing on her thighs.

"Again," the spider demon warned.

Sesshoumaru obeyed, stoically delivering another lashing, another, and then a third. Kagome shrieked, breaking out in pants. Her red marking had darkened to a magenta hue. Kagome twisted restlessly in her position against Sesshoumaru's attacks. She burned from the waist down like she had had boiling water thrown on her. Naraku swatted her ass, causing another yelp from the girl.

"Stop moving so much."

Kagome whined, holding back tears. She couldn't stop moving. It felt like the only thing that lessened the pain. Naraku frowned.

"Are you making me repeat myself?" Naraku uttered quietly.

"I can't stop," Kagome wept.

Wordlessly, Naraku untied and led her back to the board. He lifted her up to sit on the wood. Kagome couldn't believe it. Had Naraku granted her mercy? He smirked at her, dropping to her eye level. A chill ran down Kagome's spine. Naraku cupped her chin, nipping her nose. Sesshoumaru looked away. He wasn't hurting her, but the scene still made him sick.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you. Let's move on to her pussy," Naraku instructed the other demon.

He brought worth a whip, passing it to Sesshoumaru. He looked down at Kagome, "We'll start at fifteen lashes. You move too much and Sesshoumaru will repeat the stroke. Do so three times, and we will start from the beginning, but with me delivering the blows. Be a good girl, Kagome."

Naraku began to walk away and Kagome thought of bolting for the door, but with Sesshoumaru on Naraku's side, how far would she get really? She couldn't understand it. Was this another Sesshoumaru mind game? Was he waiting until she gave herself to him fully before throwing her to Naraku? Why go through such an elaborate ruse? Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly known for his perfidious nature, but what other reason could there be for his deceit? Kagome shut her eyes, fighting to hold back more of her tears. This was it. This was what he did. He'd told her early on that his job was to break girls. She was a fool to believe differently. Naraku motioned for her slide to the edge of the board. Shaking, Kagome inched her body down.

"She's almost too pretty to beat. Almost," Naraku grinned, "Lie on your back, lift your legs as high as you can and spread them."

"Please, Naraku just-"Kagome began.

"I do not repeat myself, bitch."

Kagome squelched a sob and did as she was told. She felt someone link her ankles to some chains that had been hanging from the ceiling. The iron felt ice cold and as the seconds passed, Kagome realized how exposed she truly was. Naraku walked in her sight of vision holding an additional whip.

"You said I would be the one administering her punishment," Sesshoumaru voiced. He didn't want Naraku touching her most sensitive place.

"Eager are we? You will be, Sesshoumaru, don't worry. I have this, just in case."

The blood drained from Kagome's face at Sesshoumaru's words. He was eager to punish her? Kagome's breathing grew heavy, almost to the point of hyperventilation. Naraku rolled his eyes, placing a mask over the woman's face. Kagome couldn't see or hear well; the cut off senses did nothing to alleviate her fear. She began to panic, twisting and screaming against her bondage. Naraku brought the whip down on her stomach hard.

"Stop screaming or it will be so much worse for you," he yelled.

Kagome rasped heavily, then stilled, only releasing small whimpers. Naraku chuckled and bent Kagome's legs back further. Sesshoumaru approached the girl, grateful for the mask covering up her pain ridden eyes.

_'Just be strong, Kagome. This will end quickly.'_

Sesshoumaru used his thumb to rub small, soothing circles into her thigh. He prayed it would at least serve as a distraction from the pain about to come. He wanted to kiss her, wrap his tail around her and shield her from this, but it wasn't possible. This was all he could do. Sesshoumaru lifted the whip to hit her when Naraku caught his hand.

"Remove your hand from her leg," he dictated resolutely.

Sesshoumaru slowly dropped his hand to his side with a low curse on his tongue. Naraku continued to stare down the dog demon.

"I don't care how insignificant, do not comfort her," he cautioned testily.

Sesshoumaru nodded nearly incecernably and whipped Kagome. The first slap of the whip hit her thighs. A growl from Naraku let him know that merciful treatment would be his folly. The whip cracked a second, this time connecting with Kagome's quivering folds. The demoness wailed as Sesshoumaru continued his punishment. She tried to close her legs, but her bondage was too tight, unyielding. Sesshoumaru hit her sex again. Kagome writhed against his administrations. Her pink slit wept. Sesshoumaru rubbed her pussy lips, now puffy, spreading them. He was surprised to see her essence coated on his fingers. God, he wanted to taste her.

Sesshoumaru lowered his whip and brought his fingers to Kagome's lips. She cleaned his fingers, grinding in the air. It didn't make sense why any of this felt good to her, but Kagome pushed away any feeling of guilt just to feel something other than pain. Naraku watched the scene with his own eyes clouding in lust. It wouldn't be long until he had the little mink all to himself. Naraku ushered Sesshoumaru to the side. He palmed Kagome's pussy, before curling a long finger into her core. Her pretty pussy gushed with her arousal wafting throughout the room.

Kagome cried out in a breathy moan. Sesshoumaru felt himself harden at the sound and paused in his blows, disgusted. He knew how painful it must be for her, but the slightest scent of her arousal was enough to make him horny. Naraku separated her lips further and exposed her delicate pearl. Without warning, Naraku struck her directly on her clit.

"I just couldn't resist."

Kagome belted out noises between a cry and a wheeze, struggling to catch her breath.

"You're...both...monsters," she sputtered between breaths.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the whip. She wasn't entirely wrong, but how could she think he wanted this for her, especially after the night they'd shared? Naraku and him were nothing alike. Naraku tore off the girl's mask.

"The time for preferential treatment is over," he hissed in the woman's face, "Get that through your head, and you may rise to the level of Sara."

At the sound of her master saying her name, Sara entered the torture room. She was half naked, bearing clamps on her nipples.

"There she is," Naraku cooed, "my perfect whore. Come Sara."

Sara wobbled to the trio and bowed. Naraku turned her around and Kagome gasped, the color leaving her face. On Sara's lower back was an ugly brand of a spider, Naraku's crest. The brand was still fresh, not even scabbed over yet.

"She didn't even cry and took my cock right after. This is the woman you want, Sesshoumaru and this is how you make her."

Naraku waved Sara to the side and grabbed a telephone whip for Sesshoumaru.

"Don't disappoint me. Her breasts," Naraku urged.

Naraku pulled Kagome back flush against the board, linking her wrists in metal cuffs. Sesshoumaru stood over the squirming demoness. He released a puff of air that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Wrapping the wire around his wrist, Sesshoumaru smacked Kagome's plush breasts. He couldn't tell if he had gotten used to Kagome's sobs or if she'd gotten used to her punishment, but her cries sounded less painful to his ears. Still, Sesshoumaru stopped to gag her; he didn't want to desensitize himself to the sounds of Kagome in pain. Purple welts sprang on her skin. Naraku slapped the tender flesh, reveling in Kagome's wails, even behind the gag.

"Don't alternate between nipples. The pain is more intense once one nipple gets swollen and puffy."

Naraku took one abused nipple in his mouth, suckling it gently. A broken little mew came from Kagome, muffled by her gag. She was eager to have a reprieve from the pain and didn't care whose lips were on her body. Suddenly Naraku bit down, drawing blood. Kagome jerked like a mad woman, digging the iron bracket into her pale skin, all in an effort to break free. Even with the gag, her screams were loud, ebbing at the dog demon's sanity. Naraku pulled away, licking Kagome's blood from his lips.

"Look at her, Sesshoumaru. Look at what you're doing to her."

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru, his undertone pleading, "She's been through enough."

"Oh really, Sesshoumaru? Do you have someone who can take her place? I have someone in mind."

Sesshoumaru fell silent.

Naraku chuckled, "Well? I can't hear you."

"No," Sesshoumaru murmured.

"I thought so. Continue," Naraku commanded. He laughed, turning back to a shaking Kagome, "Let's change intruments."

Naraku pointed to the rattan cane and held Kagome in place again, "Be sure not to bloody up my cane."

* * *

Naraku lifted the chain higher, pulling Kagome's arms high above her head. Her feet were chained to the wall and Naraku lifted her until her feet were no longer touching the ground. Now completely upright, the ground felt so far away. Kagome wished there were a clock in the room. She didn't know how long she'd been up enduring the two demons before her. It felt like a millennium; surely it had to be daylight already. Naraku stood in front of her, inspecting her bruises. Her skin had actually had had the time to heal, only to be re-welted. Kagome lifted her head to meet Naraku's eyes, earning her a slap.

"Why?" Kagome croaked weakly, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I want to break you. No, I want to do more than that. I want to ruin you," seethed Naraku, his voice growing louder by the moment, before falling eeriely silent.

Naraku stroked the young woman's face, breaking into another sickening grin, "I want to torture you so much that it does one of two things. You die or you become so damaged that you crave my treatment. You can't experience pleasure unless a man is slapping you, whipping you, fisting you raw. No decent man would ever want you because no matter how you hide it, you're just a used up, disgusting cunt. The only man who would ever be with you is someone just like me."

He pulled her into a rough kiss, digging his fingers into her pussy. He jerked them wildly, savoring Kagome's muffled cries beneath his lips. Pulling his fingers from her swollen womanhood, he laughed.

"Still fucking wet! What a good fucking whore! Well, don't worry, Kagome. We still have more to play. I've got all the time in the world."

"A belt, a flogger, a cane, no matter what I always go back to the whip. It just exudes powers like no other, wouldn't you agree, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't agree or even speak, but took the whip Naraku handed him numbly.

"I especially love that look in your eyes when you see it, Kagome. Your eyes become immediately glassy, full of unshed tears just waiting."

Kagome quaked in her spot, focusing her eyes on the floor.

"Well, the anticipation must be killing you. Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru cracked the whip on her side. Each sting jolted Kagome. Her body whipped in reflex each time the instrument connected with her flesh. Her body heaved, each breath felt like her last as Kagome battled to remain upright. Her body twisted at the snap of the whip. A frozen scream choked on her tongue. Naraku's fingers grazed over her wine-red welts. Her skin darkened to a titian color, burgundy in some inflamed areas.

"Beautiful," he breathed, taking a step back, "Continue."

Sesshoumaru railed her, ignoring the girl's convulsions. He struck her repeatedly, hoping his actions would be enough for Naraku to end this. Kagome was so strong, taking every blow in stride, but by the tenth blow, she looked half dead. Sesshoumaru slowed his actions. He swallowed hard, forcing bile back down his throat. Kagome was at her limit, he could see it clearly.

"Don't stop, I'm not finished with her, "Naraku growled.

"Look at her. She's done," Sesshoumaru retorted.

Naraku yanked the whip from Sesshoumaru's grip. He whipped Kagome mercilessly. He reared back, throwing his entire body into the blows. Kagome convulsed violently. Her toes scratched at the floor, scrambling to escape, but she couldn't block herself from the demon. Kagome deviated from whooping screams to grating shrieks as Naraku laid into her. Kagome's eyes locked on to Sesshoumaru's expression of horror. He willed himself to keep eye contact. Kagome didn't need to say anything to tell him how she felt. He felt it all in her eyes: betrayal and utter disgust. Shortly after, Kagome's angry eyes glazed over and her form drooped. She hung like a ragdoll, her screaming fallen silent. Naraku halted, rotating her face in his hand.

"She actually lasted longer than I anticipated."

Sesshoumaru caressed her face a moment and then felt for her pulse. He couldn't stomach the thought of this being Kagome's last moments.

"She's unconscious, not dead," the irritation evident in the spider demon's voice.

His partner's tenderness toward the demoness was nauseating. Sesshoumaru hadn't spoken. He stepped back from the woman, relieved to know she was at least still alive. Naraku's gaze fell to Sesshoumaru's fingers.

"You're trembling," He said in awe.

Sesshoumaru squeezed his hands shut, but he couldn't stop the shaking.

"I'll take her where the others are," he said softly.

"No," Naraku droned, "she's grown rather comfortable with a bed I suspect. She'll sleep with me in my bed."

Sesshoumaru resisted a growl at the notion and moved to put up the whip.

"What are you doing? I didn't say stop. Keep going."

Sesshoumaru froze.

"She isn't awake," he reasoned.

Naraku's eyes narrowed at the man, "I said keep going."

Sesshoumaru didn't move. Naraku frowned.

"Do I need to take over again?"

"No," came Sesshoumaru's voice, no more than a soft croak.

He walked back up to the girl.

"How many more hits?"

Naraku sneered, "Don't stop until she bleeds."

* * *

Kagome's entire torso bled. Some wounds were fresh with blood caked on other wounds. Sesshoumaru dropped the whip, turning away. Naraku flung a basket of water over the unconscious demoness and gave Sesshoumaru a worn rag to clean her.

"This is the last time you'll be with her until I tire of the girl. You are not to have any contact with her: no speaking, no touching, I don't even want you to look at her. Break this rule and I won't hesitate to take Rin. I will allow you five minutes with her. Say thank you."

Sesshoumaru seethed, dabbing the rag gently on Kagome's skin. Naraku glared at the two, adding, "Every grievous act or insult you make, I will take out on your woman. Now say thank you."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru grunted, blotting away all the blood he could.

Naraku smirked, "Of course, what are friends for?"

Sesshoumaru picked up her necklace from the ground, re-clasping it around her wrist and balling it up in her hand. The pink jewel seemed to shimmer on contact, illuminated in contrast by her dull skin. He prayed Naraku wouldn't notice it again. His lips brushed against her forehead and moved to her shoulders and then her chest, trying to kiss away some of her bruises. He kissed her fervently, as if his lips could take away the pain he'd inflicted on her.

"I'll get you out of this, Kagome," he whispered. "I promise."

He knew she couldn't hear him, but he spoke anyway. He stroked her hair one last time, hearing Naraku's approach. A battered Sara followed her master in the room and proceeded to unchain the unconscious girl. Sara grunted and pulled Kagome's body up the stairs. Naraku grabbed the cat of nine tails and walked toward the door after the demoness.

"No, Naraku. You'll kill her!" Sesshoumaru cried out.

Sesshoumaru lunged for his wrist. Naraku studied him fixedly, turning back to his partner.

"Beg me."

"What?" Sesshoumaru thought, he'd misheard the man.

Naraku sneered, "Get down on your hands and knees and beg me to stop. Beg for your Kagome."

Sesshoumaru held back a curse. He wasn't going to show mercy; he never did. Sesshoumaru thought of his little girl. He couldn't risk Naraku hurting Rin. Slowly, he dropped to his knees and shut his eyes.

"Please."

The breath was knocked out of him as the cat of nine tails stabbed into his back. Naraku kicked him on the side.

"You fucking disgrace!" Naraku shouted, " You would actually bow for her? You're a master and you would dare beg?"

Sesshoumaru clutched his side. He lifted himself up only for Naraku to step on his back. The spider demon dug his shoes into Sesshoumaru's back.

"It would have made no difference to me if you would have begged or not. The cat of nine tails was for you, not her." Naraku fell silent, listening to his partner's pained pants, but it did nothing to meliorate his mind, "I actually thought of you as a brother, but you're just as worthless as these whores. Don't you fight back or I will kill your woman and your daughter."

Sesshoumaru stilled, shaking as Naraku bared down on him. The whip tore away his shirt and then his skin. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. He refused to cry out, even as the rasps embedded themselves into his back. Finally Naraku ceased, panting. Sesshoumaru struggled to breathe, much less moved. His back was lacerated, completely covered in blood.

"Look at yourself. You gave it all up for nothing."

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke in his bed. He didn't remember walking to his room. Immediately, his mind ran to Rin and he shot up out the bed. Sesshoumaru hissed at his quick movement. Someone had bandaged his back, but he was sure that his movement had worsened his wounds.

"Be careful, Master Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked over to see Sara sitting in a corner, watching him. The woman walked over to him, albeit labored, to assist him.

"Move," Sesshoumaru grunted, "I need to find someone."

Sara spoke softly, keeping her eyes on the floor, "Your _daughter,"_ she said the word as if it were foreign

on her lips, "has been returned safely."

Sesshoumaru stilled. He wondered who else knew of Rin now. His voice was a whisper.

"Where's Kagome?"

"I've been instructed to keep you from her for now on by Master Naraku."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed at the woman. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he wanted to snap her neck. He sighed. No, he wanted to snap Naraku's neck.

It was clear. He wasn't the good guy, he was far too fucked up to be. He wasn't meant for redemption, but revenge felt so natural. Revenge, he could do. His eyes roved over the woman, suppressing his anger.

"How is your back? I didn't know he was branding the girls."

Sara didn't speak, but offered a practiced smile, "Manageable, Master Sesshoumaru."

The dog demon growled, "You'll let Naraku do whatever he wishes? You have no actual say in what he does to your body?"

Sara paused. She muttered a rare admission, "I used to be a person once. I can't remember what that feels like."

Sesshoumaru released a shuddered breath. Had he ever not been a monster? No, he was born in this, bred in this; the depths of his depravity knew no limit. At least not until now.

"I'm ending this. What can I do? What do you want to happen to him?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Sara remained silent. Sesshoumaru watched as her façade fell. Years of torture ran through her eyes. Her expression darkened as her anger bubbled up to the surface. Sesshoumaru was surprised by the growl in her voice.

"I want him to burn."

**This is crazy hard to finish, but let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bound Ch. 25**

Sesshoumaru sat at the dining room kitchen. It was early, barely 5 am. He poured himself a cup of coffee as Naraku walked into the kitchen. The dog demon willed himself to not grimace at the burning sensation that ran up and down his back. Naraku smirked at him, but didn't speak, sitting next to the man. Sesshoumaru drank his coffee, averting his gaze from his partner.

"Sara told you that I released Rin, correct?" Naraku cooed.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well?" Naraku dolled.

"Thank you, Naraku," Sesshoumaru grunted, cutting his eyes to Naraku.

Naraku grinned, grabbing his own cup of coffee, "Of course, Sesshoumaru."

"Is she awake? Kago-?"

"Don't say her name. That girl is no longer your concern," Naraku snapped.

Sesshoumaru's face was stone with a practiced look of impassiveness. Naraku eyed him with a smirk appearing again.

"You'll find that you have access to your funds again as well. If I were you, I would take some time off and take a LONG vacation with your daughter. Collect yourself; you've had a lot to process the last few days."

Sesshoumaru nodded again, "Thank you, Naraku."

Naraku waved away the appreciation, "Just don't do anything stupid. Remember the power I have over you."

Naraku left. Sesshoumaru walked back to his room, seething silently. He paused outside Naraku's door. He couldn't hear anything. There was no crying or screaming from Kagome. Perhaps that was a good sign. If it was, it wasn't bound to last. Sesshoumaru made a beeline for his own room. He scanned the room, clasping his phone, wallet and keys. He wouldn't need anything else; he wouldn't be back. Without so much of a lingering look, Sesshoumaru took off toward his home.

* * *

"Rin, gather your things!" Sesshoumaru bellowed from the front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rin called back, pulling along a suitcase.

Sesshoumaru lifted the suitcase up and placed it in the trunk of his car. He turned back to his daughter, lowering to her eye level.

"You'll be going away for a while so don't forget to take your most special things, something you would never want to lose."

Rin's puppy ears flattened. She scuffed the ground lightly with the ball of her feet.

"Why do I have to go away?" the young girl pouted.

Sesshoumaru pulled her into a hug, scratching her ears, "I love you and I want to make sure you're safe. Daddy's work is going to keep him away for a long time. You need to be around someone other than Jaken."

"I like Jaken!" Rin exclaimed.

"Get your stuff Rin," Sesshoumaru stated with a note of finality.

He stood. He motioned for Jaken to approach him as Rin gathered a few of her favorite toys.

"Master Sesshoumaru, I am sorry! Please forgive this lowly cretin!" Jaken squawked.

"Hush, Jaken," Sesshoumaru admonished, "I'm taking her to him. Erase any evidence of us being here. I don't care how. Your money is already in your account; speak nothing of this ever."

Jaken nodded, "It was a pleasure to serve you, Master Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru bared the hint of a smile and packed up the SUV.

* * *

The door bell rang incessantly.

"Who could this be? They're acting like a madman!" Kikyo commented.

She flung the door open, "What? What is it?"

"Is Inuyasha home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kikyo folded her hands, "May I ask who's asking?"

"His brother."

Kikyo's eyebrows furrowed. She peered past Sesshoumaru at a young girl sitting in the seat of the SUV.

"Um, sorry. Sorry, I'm Kikyo. Inuyasha never mentioned he had a brother," Kikyo apologized.

"Not surprising; is he in?" the demon asked.

Kikyo closed the door slightly and went inside to speak to Inuyasha. Even without super hearing, Sesshoumaru could have heard his younger brother cursing and a pair of footsteps neared the door.

"What the fuck, Sesshoumaru! Leave!" Inuyasha fumed.

"I need your help, Inuyasha. Just listen-"

"No, I don't give a shit what's going on, we had an agreement. You were never going to contact me again."

"Just give me fifteen minutes and you never have to hear from me again," Sesshoumaru urged, stepping aside to put Rin in view, " I want you to meet someone."

* * *

"Wow, Uncle Inuyasha your house is big! You could fit a lot of dollhouses in here," the young Rin said in awe, wandering from room to room.

Kikyo smiled and ushered the girl into the kitchen with the promise of cookies. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took a seat opposite sides from one another in the living room. Kikyo appeared with lemonade for both.

"I'll watch Rin while you two talk."

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru said, sipping his lemonade.

Inuyasha grunted, setting his drink to the side.

"I noticed Kikyo had a ring on her finger. How long have you been married?"

"A year now," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Congratulations," Sesshoumaru began.

Inuyasha cut him off, "Cut the bullshit. You didn't come to hear about my marriage and you didn't come to introduce Rin to me. Why are you here? I haven't seen you in six years and I wanted to keep it that way."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I want to get out. I mean I wanted to, but I messed up. Everything Father built, I want to destroy it, but you know as well as I how hard that task will be. I want to know Rin is safe if something happens."

Inuyasha scoffed, leaning back in his chair, "Why the change now? Father gave you the same opportunity to get out that he gave me. The difference is I took him up on his offer while you chose to fuck and sell slaves!"

"Why don't we watch TV upstairs, Rin?" Kikyo said loudly.

She led the girl upstairs. Rin looked at her dad with a mix of fright and confusion. He offered a smile that Rin returned. Kikyo crept back down the stairs.

"Inuyasha, let me remind you, Rin is a half demon like you with very good hearing so please lower your voice."

Inuyasha's cheeks puffed up and reddened, but he agreed, "Listen, you and I were never the same, even as kids. I never knew how you could treat women the way Father did. I can't even imagine what sick shit you must have done since I left, but I don't care. Do you know what I am now? A cop; I put sickos like you in jail. We couldn't be any different."

"I don't disagree with you, Inuyasha. You've done well for yourself and I'm proud of you. You've made a great life. I didn't come to disrupt that-"

"But you are!" Inuyasha fired back, "I don't know who you've gotten involved with and you've put my family in jeopardy."

"I'm going to take down Naraku. I know you remember him. I'm bad, but you know he's worse. If my plan works, I can save some innocent girls."

Inuyasha watched him cynically, his frown never faltering, "Why do you care now? You never cared before."

"Naraku has a woman captive that shouldn't be there."

"None of them should be there," Inuyasha interjected.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "You're right. You're right, but this girl is special. I-I think I-"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Sesshoumaru's cheeks colored a pale pink, "I think I may love her."

"Oh so you care now that you actually like some girl? Now all these girls are innocent when they were whores before?" Inuyasha barked back.

"I know how it sounds. I know I was wrong, I am wrong, but please. Please help me."

Something about the look in his eyes gave Inuyasha pause. He'd never known his brother to plead, to beg for anything.

"What are you planning to do?"

"It's better if you didn't know. I just need you to watch Rin. I can compensate you in cash. It's enough to care for Rin and then some."

Sesshoumaru left the room and returned with a duffle bag filled with cash.

"How long will we be watching her?"

Sesshoumaru paused, "I don't know."

"Well, when will you be back?"

"...I don't know, but you know I would never come here unless it was important. I don't want you involved in what has to happen."

Inuyasha didn't speak for a moment and he didn't ask Sesshoumaru to elaborate. Kikyo came back down the steps and Inuyasha waved her over.

"Could you give us a moment?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He picked up his lemonade and waited in the kitchen. After 15 minutes passed, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen with a frown.

"Ok, listen. Rin can stay here. We aren't going to tell her anything and we aren't kicking my niece out in the cold, but let me be clear. Once you come back and get Rin, you will never see or contact me again. You made your bed, Sesshoumaru and you will not drag my family down."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I promise I'll make things right."

"For your sake, you better or I'll arrest you myself."

**Even with all the mistakes Sesshoumaru has made, I felt he would at least do all he could to secure a safe place for Rin, next chapter Kagome awakens to see she is in Naraku's clutches and Sesshoumaru visits Callia. Stay tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bound Ch. 26**

The sound of a whirling fan lifted Kagome from her sleeping spell. Her body was still layered in bruises and marks, but were less painful then she anticipated. Still she hissed as she lifted herself into sitting position. The bed shifted and Kagome noticed a white-haired man lying next to her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered. Was she back with him?

The man turned, his golden eyes on her, "You're awake, Kagome."

Kagome inched back with a hitch in her breath. Sesshoumaru pulled her over unto his lap. He was naked too. She felt his cock rubbing between her legs. Kagome tried to lift herself up when Sesshoumaru slammed her back against his chest, pinching her nipple roughly. Kagome cried out.

"Still sensitive against your piercing? That's a shame," he mentioned with a chuckle.

The young demoness looked down, finding twin piercings adorning her nipples. The buds were puffy and red. Kagome touched her breasts.

"Wha-when?"

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers up and down her tender flesh, "While you were sleeping. It suits you, whore."

Kagome flinched at the word. Whore, that was all he'd thought of her. Kagome pulled her legs to her chest, curling into herself. She felt the demon slip his hand between them. Sesshoumaru curled a finger in her core, pumping roughly. Kagome whimpered and pulled his hands away. Surprisingly Sesshoumaru allowed it. Testing her luck, Kagome scooted to the other side of the bed, turning away from the demon.

"You think you can deny me what is mine, whore?"

Sesshoumaru sneered and grabbed Kagome by her throat. When his grip tightened, Kagome wheezed. Tears flowed freely as she attempted to claw away the man's hand. Finally, he released her, pushing her back against the headboard of the bed. Kagome cradled her neck, catching her breath. Sesshoumaru motioned to her.

"Get over here, cunt. I want to fuck that pretty little throat of yours," he smirked.

This wasn't like Sesshoumaru. He liked it rough, but this was different and Kagome didn't understand it.

"Sesshoumaru please. This isn't you. Please don't be like this!" the demoness whimpered.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her hair and yanked her down to her knees. He stroked his cock a few times and pressed his manhood against Kagome's mouth. Kagome tightened her eyes, but slowly, obediently opened her mouth. Sesshoumaru pushed her head down, stuffing his entire cock down her throat. Kagome gagged and tried to push away, but to no avail. This was all different, not just the demon's demeanor, but his body. Kagome had pleasured her master enough to learn his habits, to know the curve of his cock, to memorize every pulsing vein of his member, the slapping of his balls against her body, even the taste of his semen and sweat. Nothing matched. She relaxed her throat the best she could. Finally the man released his seed in her mouth, giving a few more hard pumps to empty himself. He released Kagome's hair, allowing her to draw back to her side of the bed. Kagome wiped her mouth, regarding him with both fear and indignation.

"Who are you? You're not Sesshoumaru."

The silver-haired captor frowned a moment, staring back at the girl. Suddenly he laughed.

"I suppose I couldn't deceive you forever. No matter."

The silver tresses bled to an inky black, curling to waves. Those golden irises darkened to a red.

Kagome gasped, disgusted with herself, "Naraku!"

Naraku grinned, "That's right, girl. Sesshoumaru abandoned you."

Kagome scooted back from him, "No, you're lying. He-he wouldn't do that."

"Just like he'd never beat you? Those bruises on you say differently."

Naraku grabbed her ankles and pulled her down to the foot of the bed, "Did you think he had feelings for you? This was the plan all along, you stupid whore. We break sluts like you for a living. Did you really think you were the exception?"

Kagome screamed, kicking madly at the man, "Stop it! Stay away from me!"

Naraku simply grinned. Steeling his hand, he backhanded Kagome hard. Kagome clutched her jaw; she swore she felt it pop out of place. The young woman curled into herself, fighting back tears. She backed up and her hand landed on her necklace. She tightened her hold around the pink orb, thinking back to Sesshoumaru.

' _Sesshoumaru, someone, please help me.'_

"No one is coming to protect you. You are mine to use, to beat, to fuck! Do you understand, Kagome!" Naraku bellowed.

Naraku lunged at Kagome. Kagome held her hands up in defense.

"No, stay back!"

A pale pink barrier appeared, blocking Naraku from his victim. He staggered back and charged again, only to be repelled by the barrier.

"What is this? Answer me!"

Kagome watched the barrier in awe. She stared down at her hand. She still held the necklace, glowing from its recent use.

"The orb. It's really magical," Kagome murmured breathlessly.

Naraku struck the barrier again and it singed his arm. The man slunk back, glaring hard at Kagome.

"I don't know what is happening, but you can't stay protected forever. When this barrier falls, I will make you wish for death."

* * *

Callia opened her door and gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru pushed his way into her home.

"You need to leave!" Callia shrieked.

"It's about Kagome."

Callia folded her arms, waiting for him to speak.

"I know you hate me, but you care for her so I need your help."

Callia tapped her foot, "What is it?"

"I lost her."

The woman released a biting laugh, "Good, I'm glad she's free from your grasp."

"No, listen to me!" Sesshoumaru snapped. He calmed himself, "I lost her to Naraku. You know of his cruelty, Callia. I can't allow that monster to have her."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're a monster too. She's no better with you!"

Sesshoumaru slammed his fist against the wall, "Listen to me!"

He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Callia, "In this is everything Kagome will need to start over along with instructions for her eyes only. Of course, I've included a generous incentive for you as well, enough for you to live comfortably. You want the best for her, then help me."

Callia snatched the envelope and peeked inside. She gasped. She stared up at Sesshoumaru watching her every move. With this much money, both she and Kagome would never want for another thing in the world. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru, the man raised in depravity, would even consider giving his slave this type of money. Maybe something really was different about him. Callia would never forgive Sesshoumaru, but perhaps this one time, he would do the right thing.

"I've never seen this much money in my life! I will help, but if you do anything to harm Kagome, I won't hesitate to turn you in. I mean it."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I understand. Take this note. Be at the location written down at 3pm. Don't be late."


	27. Chapter 27

**Bound**

**Ch. 27**

"Good Afternoon, Sesshoumaru," Naraku announced, walking into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru steeled his eyes on his sandwich, chewing slowly. He brought his eyes to the elder man, creeping up his frame. Naraku flashed an odious grin, seating himself across for the demon.

"I knew I could break her."

Sesshoumaru didn't need to ask to whom he was referring. Naraku continued at his partner's nonresponse.

"You dog demons seem to have quite a few tricks. Did you know Kagome could erect barriers?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow wrinkled in confusion, "Erect barriers? I did not know she could do that."

The demon's heart leapt. It wasn't too late then. Naraku studied the man's face for a lie. Satisfied with his answer, Naraku began to prepare a sandwich for himself.

"Indeed she can, but it's remarkable how weak the mortal body becomes after three days of no food and water. I suspect the barrier will fall tonight and I will make her pay for attempting to make a fool out of me."

Sesshoumaru forced another bite, but his mind was reeling. It had to be tonight then. The two men didn't speak, choosing to eat in silence. Naraku scrapped the remains of his meal and placed his plate in the sink.

"You've done better than I anticipated."

"Perhaps you overestimated my feelings for the girl."

Naraku slapped the man on the back almost playfully, "I think you care more than you show. Then again, she's just a whore anyway. No one to lose sleep over."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "That she is. In the end they all are."

Naraku smirked, giving Sesshoumaru another pat, "Exactly."

Sara walked into the kitchen before backing out to the entrance.

"Master," Sara called from the doorframe, "The barrier is gone and the girl is weakened."

Naraku chuckled, "Exquisite timing. Oh and Sesshoumaru while I deal with your former fuck toy, check on the women in the dungeons. I may have gone too far with them. If they are still alive, unchain them. I'll need that room for our darling Kagome shortly."

Sesshoumaru balled his fists, but kept quiet. He gave a slight nod. When the spider demon departed, he motioned to Sara and she followed him to his room. Sesshoumaru shut the door of his room and turned to the slave. _Now's the time; I can't delay any further._

"Kagome said I could trust you. Is she correct?"

Sara nodded, "I would never betray you, Master Sesshoumaru. You...you hold my heart."

The woman looked away after her soft admission. Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge it, but simply brought her to his drawer. He handed her a sum of money.

"A token. Escape after this day and never speak of this."

Sara pushed the money away, "I don't need to be bought Master Sesshoumaru. You hold my heart; I lov-"

"Sara, focus. Time is of the essence," Sesshoumaru chastised, ignoring the second admission, "You wanted Naraku to burn? That's what will happen. That is my gift to you."

"That is your gift to her," Sara murmured.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed darkly, but he decided against reproaching the woman. He walked around the bed and pulled out several gas cans.

"Once I have Naraku in the dungeon, pour the gasoline in the rooms. Enlist any girls that can and will help you. You know their intentions better than I. When you're done, get out of here."

"I understand. I will not disappoint you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Bound**

**Ch. 28**

Sesshoumaru unlocked the door of the dungeon. He made out the forms of four girls. Sesshoumaru nearly gagged on the stench of human waste and bile present. He didn't recognize the girls hung by their wrists and assumed they were new. As Sesshoumaru neared the girls, he cringed. Their bones looked popped out of place and their skin gaunt. Their scant clothes hung off them. One attempted to speak, but her throat was too dry. Sesshoumaru placed a gas can on the ground and unchained the women one by one. Three slumped against the wall. They looked a hair's breath away from death. The fourth had a little color to her cheeks.

"What are your names? How long have you been down here?" Sesshoumaru asked, unchaining the girls.

The fourth girl motioned to her throat and shook her head before pointing to the others. Sesshoumaru turned to the other girls.

"Open your mouths."

The trio winced back at his tone, but slowly obliged. Sesshoumaru glanced at one and turned away. It was as he suspected. Naraku had cut out their tongues. The man never forgot to tie up loose ends. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Return upstairs. Sara is waiting for you. She will help you."

Seshoumaru gathered up the discharged rope and sheets that had been strewn around the room. He disgarded the gas on the wood and sheets, covering his nose from the scent. From the steps, Sesshoumaru tossed a match and watched the flame grow. He smirked watching the fire spread slowly.

' _Naraku, this will be your grave.'_

* * *

He made his way up the stairs and then to Naraku's room. He didn't bother knocking and entered. The room was empty, but Sesshoumaru could hear the shower running. As he approached the bathroom door, the sounds he heard boiled his blood.

"Please, it hurts," Kagome whimpered hoarsely.

A slap echoed in the bathroom followed by a thud. Sesshoumaru burst through the door. His partner smiled at him and pulled up his pants. Naraku sauntered over to the shower and turned off the water. Kagome pushed herself from the ground. She trembled as she stood to her feet and refused to look at Sesshoumaru.

"What were you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We were just cleaning up after a little fun, right Kagome? Is the room ready?" Naraku cooed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, taking in Kagome's appearance. Naraku instructed her out to the hallway. Kagome's steps labored toward the door, hissing with each step. Naraku followed behind the demoness, belt in hand. He swung forward hard. The belt razored down Kagome's back and she staggered into Sesshoumaru. He placed his hands in his pockets to avoid reaching for her and took a step back with a sneer. Kagome fell back to the floor. She wrapped herself into a fetal position, not bothering to hide her tears. Sesshoumaru's heart lurched and he willed his fingers not to twitch or reach out to her. He willed himself to glare down at her though his beast urged him to comfort her. That would come later, after Naraku was taken care of and they could be alone.

"What's wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru spat.

Naraku pulled Kagome up by her hair. He cupped her ass, smacking it lightly.

"Are you tired, my little dog demon?" Naraku's creeping fingers made its way between the woman's legs to her core.

Sesshoumaru turned away, unable to hide his disgust, when a small rap was heard at the door. Sesshoumaru opened the door. Sara bowed.

"Master Sesshoumaru, would you help me?" She asked low enough to avoid Naraku's ears.

"One moment Naraku."

Sesshoumaru left with Sara down the winding corridor where the majority of girls were kept. Sara stopped in front of a door, waiting for her master to open it. When Sesshoumaru opened the door, the sight shocked him. Dead. All the girls were dead.

"What did you do, Sara?"

Sara didn't answer, but placed a gas can in his hands.

"Sara, answer me."

"We need to douse them so the fire will cover the bodies. The fire downstairs is spreading quicker than expected."

Sara poured gas over the corpses, pacing from wall to wall to cover her bases. Sesshoumaru grabbed the slave by the arm, holding her in place.

"Why did you kill them? I told you to free them!"

Sara's face was hard, resolute, "They had to be killed."

Sesshoumaru checked the pulses of the women, knowing they could no longer be saved.

"They didn't understand who the true monster was; they were going to go to the police! I did what I had to for you!" Sara answered hysterically.

"Damnit, Sara." Sesshoumaru cursed. A piercing scream brought Sesshoumaru to the hallway. Smoke was seeping into the hallway; he was running out of time. He turned back to Sara, "Just take care of it. I need to get her."

Sesshoumaru found Naraku at the entrance of the dungeon.

"Naraku, what's this smoke? What was that scream?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome was nowhere to be found. Naraku threw a bucket at him.

"Grab some fucking water and stop the fire from spreading!"

Naraku opened the door to what felt like an inferno. Amongst the flames was Kagome wheezing, handcuffed to a pipe. Sesshoumaru bolted for her, coughing on the smoke.

"What the hell, Naraku? Where's the key? Unlock her!"

Naraku yanked him away, "And have her run while we're putting this out? I would die before I let some bitch take me down."

Sesshoumaru pushed him away and poured Naraku's bucket of water on Kagome to stave away the fire. He ran up the stairs into Naraku's room, pulling out drawers and tossing clothes aside.

"Where is the fucking key?" he ranted.

"I knew you were weak. Any strength you gave off was nothing. You still yearn for some worthless used up whore."

Sesshoumaru turned and noticed the small key hanging from his partner's neck. He struck Naraku, hearing his jaw crack from the punch. Not wasting time, Sesshoumaru tackled him to the ground. He reeled his fist back for another punch and connected with his cheek. Naraku's head hit the floor hard. He yanked the key off and ran to Kagome. He coughed from the plumes of smoke coating the room. Kagome was still breathing though faintly. He uncuffed her and carried the maiden up the stairs.

Sara stood at the dungeon entrance, "I will take her, Master Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome to the woman, "Wrap her in something; get her outside. She needs fresh air."

"Stay where you are Sara."

Naraku staggered out with Kagura in tow. He had a gun aimed at Sesshoumaru, heaving against the smoke, "Was this your plan, Sesshoumaru? You literally wanted our fathers' dreams to go up in smoke while you escaped."

A single shot ran out, striking Sesshoumaru in the shoulder. He gripped the gunshot wound, grunting, "It's over Naraku, for both of us."

Naraku shot him again, this time in the thigh. Sesshoumaru groaned, holding his leg.

Naraku handed the gun over to Kagura and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hair. He stepped toward the dungeon entrance.

"No, old friend, just you."

Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru into the flames. Sesshoumaru extended a green poisonous whip, twisting it around the spider demon and sending them both crashing down. Sesshoumaru stumbled up first and tightened his whip's hold on the demon. Just as the whip slunk around Naraku's neck, a tentacle emerged from the smoke. The tentacle broke through the whip and wrapped around Sesshoumaru. Other tentacles bound Sesshoumaru's arms and legs. A poison miasma seeped throughout the room.

"You fool," Naraku sneered, "I must thank you though, you idiotic boy. You were just like your father, walking around as if you were too good for it all. I hated you and now I have the pleasure of ending you."

A bullet ricocheted through Naraku's chest. The spider demon turned to see Kagura holding the smoking gun.

"Die, Naraku!"

Kagura ran to the bottom of the stairs and emptied the bullets in her brother's body. Naraku untangled himself from Sesshoumaru and pounced towards Kagura. Sara made her way down the steps.

"Be careful, Master Sesshoumaru," Sara whispered, boosting Sesshoumaru up.

Sesshoumaru dragged his body up the stairs with the help of Sara. The entire hallway was filled with smoke. Sesshoumaru slouched against the base of the wall. Sara wrung a rag and pressed it against Sesshoumaru's wounds.

"Where is Kagome?"

"Recovering safely. I wrapped her in a sheet and placed her where so could breathe better. Don't worry about her. You need to get to the hospital."

"In a moment, I need to make sure he's dead or nothing will change. I have one chance."

"I will aid you, Master."

Sesshoumaru lengthened his own claws, dripping in poison. Sara ran toward Naraku first. Kagura laid lifelessly in the floor. Naraku wiped the blood from his eyes. Through the smoke, he made out a form.

"Stupid bitch!"

In an instant, Naraku was upon her, piercing the woman with his tentacles. Sara gasped as the appendages tore through her skin. Sesshoumaru leapt from the stairs. Sidestepping a couple tentacles, the dog demon catapulted behind him. Sesshoumaru drove his claws into the man's chest. Naraku stiffened. He released Sara and futilely clawed at Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp around Naraku's heart. Naraku collasped as the demon's poison consumed his insides. Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand. He pulled out his poison whip again and lacerated Naraku, cutting through tentacles and flesh alike. The spider demon twitched. His body was heavy under the weight of the poison. Sesshoumaru stepped over Kagura's lifeless form and picked up Sara. Her blood pooled in his hands.

Naraku coughed up blood, rasping out to Sesshoumaru, "Let me tell you a secret. I ravaged your little Kagome in this form and every time I filled her with my seed, she cried out for you."

Sesshoumaru limped up the stairs, ignoring Naraku's dying cackles. Upstairs, Sesshoumaru could hear sirens and the honks of firetrucks.

"We need to hurry, Sara."

"Master," Sara whispered weakly, "I've lost too much blood."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the blood pouring freely from the slave's wounds.

"Leave me. I won't make it."

"What should I do with you?" Sesshoumaru uttered, stopping to rest.

Despite the dire situation, Sara blushed. She took the liberty to snuggle into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I wish to lie in your bed. I never have before."

Sesshoumaru didn't question the odd request, but dashed as fast as he could to his room. He dropped Sara on the bed gently.

"There's a girl here in some sheet! Get a medic!"

Sesshoumaru's head whipped toward the door. He had less time than he thought. Sara squeezed his hand.

"Please Master, go!"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and made his way to his car. This was the final step. Kagome was found. She was safe. Now if he could just make it to his car. Sesshoumaru's leg gave out and he cursed the remaining effects of Naraku's miasma as his adrenaline subsided to unconsciousness. He crawled toward the hidden exit, gritting through the pain. It couldn't end here. Not for him. He needed more time for Rin. For Kagome if she could ever forgive him. Sesshoumaru unlocked the car and threw his body into the driver's seat. He didn't bother buckling up and slammed on the gas.

* * *

Sara crawled to the center of Sesshoumaru's bed. After some struggle, she lied against Sesshoumaru's pillow. Sara breathed in the man's scent, coughing as the smoke and flame entered the room. Sara wheezed sharply and squeezed the pillow tighter. Her fingers trembled around the pillow. Even as she felt her body turning cold, Sara had no regrets and one thought on her mind.

_Sesshoumaru, my love._


	29. Chapter 29

**Bound**

**Ch. 29**

_Beep, beep, beep._

Kagome's eyes cracked open and she groaned softly. She awoke to white walls against sterilized linen and the pressing beep of a monitor. A nurse peeked in the room and rushed to the girl. She poured her a cup of water and stuck a straw in the cup. Kagome took the drink in gratitude and sipped while the nurse pattered on. She spoke in a grandmotherly sort of way, looking the part with her salt and pepper hair and gold rimmed reading glasses.

"Oh goodness, it was up in the air for a moment if you were going to make it, dear. Even though the burns weren't extensive, you inhaled so much smoke. You had a lot of people worried these past three days."

"Three days?", Kagome questioned, coughing up the water.

The nurse patted her back, "There, there it's alright. I know you've been through a lot, sweetheart. You may need some time to heal, but I can see you're a fighter. I hope your friend will come by to see you again now that you're awake."

Kagome frowned, tightening her jaw. She didn't know exactly how she ended up here, but only one person could have brought her here, knowing where to abscond with her again once her injuries healed. Sesshoumaru. He'd played her for the fool and lorded his power over her. She'd tried to find the beauty, the soft embrace of common goodwill and gentility within him. She tried to love past his beast rage and warped deviance and it almost looked as if he tried. Kagome shut her eyes to quell the tears before she gave her false bravado away. Sesshoumaru had used her. In every way he could, he took all that made her pure and then threw her to Naraku.

Kagome clinched her teeth as the tears spilled, _'He knew what Naraku was and he didn't care. He knew what he was capable of and that bastard gave me away.'_

The demoness's eyes darkened, 'No, that wasn't it. He waited until I gave him my virginity and then he gave me away.'

A writhed hand touched her shoulder gently, bringing Kagome back from her thoughts.

"Kagome, dear. I must mention there are some officers that have been hoping to speak to you. If you're too weak, I'll shoo them off until another day."

Kagome smiled. She couldn't remember the last time someone was nice to her with no other motives.

"What do they need?" The woman croaked.

The nurse whose nametag read Hana reached for the television remote and turned to the local news. Kagome sat up fully, eyes glued on the screen. The images revealed a blazing fire and girls, countless girls carried away in stretchers. The horror of their fates had been shrouded in cloth from the press's prying eyes. The newscaster mentioned Naraku by name and Kagome froze. An older picture of the demon flashed on the screen. Kagome turned to Hana.

"They know about Naraku?"

The elder nodded, "He's dead, it's been confirmed so you don't need to be afraid of him anymore."

Her heart leapt in her throat. The demoness shook her head and soon after her whole body began to shake, "I need to go. I have to leave."

Kagome kicked her feet over to the right side of the hospital bed, forcing her way to the door. Hana, deceptively strong, held the woman by her arm.

"Now, don't be hasty. I don't want anymore trouble for you,"

"I know he's not dead! When he finds me...let go!" Kagome yelled.

Her yells echoed into the hallway, alerting the officers. Two men ran into the room. Kagome tried to bolt between them for the door, but one officer slammed it shut before she could reach it. The other, the brawnier of the two, grabbed Kagome by the waist, careful of her burns and bruises. He took her kicks and scratches in stride as he laid Kagome back on her bed. Kagome screamed, thrashing in the bed. She didn't care how crazy she looked. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were going to find her; she had to run. What if they thought she was the one who started the fire just to escape? Her punishment would be worse than anything she'd ever imagined.

"Miss Kagome, please! You aren't in danger, but it is imperative we speak to you."

The officer's words were a cruel joke.

"You have no idea the danger I'm in! When Naraku-"

"Naraku was killed in the fire along with everyone else at his compound. You are the only survivor and that is why we need to speak to you."

Kagome stilled and sat up. _'Dead? How could it be that everyone is dead?'_ Her thoughts wandered to Sesshoumaru. Little Rin would never see her father again. The demoness composed herself, taking in the officers fully for the first time. A rabbit demon and a fox demon watched her carefully. Kagome wanted to laugh at the idea of predator and prey as partners on the force, but quelled her humor. More and more, she found herself reacting strangely, faking normal to match ordinary reactions. _Just like Sesshoumaru_ , she thought.

"I want to see your badges and proof to what you are saying."

The rabbit demon flashed a badge followed by the fox, albeit begrudgingly.

"I don't blame you for being cautious, after all you've been through a lot. Let's start over. I'm Oren," The rabbit demon replied.

He held out his hand, but Kagome didn't shake it.

"What all do you think I've been through, Oren?"

The fox demon, Goji, sat on the edge of the hospital bed, "You were a slave, sex slave looks like. I'm guessing you were passed around and based on the shit we found, you had some pretty rough shit done to you. We want to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

Kagome frowned. She inched to the head of the bed until her back hit the wall, "Why would it happen to someone else if you're sure Naraku's dead?"

"It's hard to believe he was acting alone in procuring these women," Oren offered.

"These things are always hard to accept, I imagine, but Naraku was a monster in plain sight," Kagome countered testily.

"He had a large operation, but we know he isn't the only sex trafficker in town. Cooperate with us and we'll make it worth your while. We know you're in a hard place, Kagome. While you were away, your stepfather overdosed. We can make sure you go to a good home until you turn 18. You can get tutoring to catch up on schoolwork and put this behind you," Goji coaxed.

"My stepfather is dead?" Kagome whispered.

Goji turned to Hana, standing in the corner, "I thought you told her already!"

Oren smiled sympathetically, brushing a lock of hair from Kagome's view. Tear-stained eyes looked up at him. He had a boyish smile with two floppy ears jutting from a mass of ash hair. He kind of resembled the humanoid form of the woman's stuffed animal at home. Kagome bit her lip. Where was home now? Where was her place? Her memories traveled back to her time with Souta and her mother. Life seemed so innocent. She even preferred the memory of her and Sesshoumaru curled up with Rin watching a movie, or antique shopping. She longed for more memories wrapped in her arms at the beach or that night she fully gave herself to the demon. None of the memories were perfect, but brought a calm before the storm and a sense of home, belonging in the moment. There was a knock at the door. A woman cracked open the door.

"A nurse said it was fine to come in."

"Callia!" Kagome jumped to her feet, ignoring her injuries to embrace the woman.

Callia wrapped her arms around the girl, whispering words of comfort as Kagome broke down in her arms. The blonde led her back to the bed and turned to the officers expectantly.

"Listen, I just learned my friend survived a crazy big fire. Think you could give us a moment?"

Goji hesitated, but Oren pushed him toward the door. He handed a card to Kagome.

"I know you've been through so much, Kagome. We'll be back in a few days, but if you want to share something in the meantime, just call."

Kagome took the card gratefully and nodded. Hana ushered herself out after the officers. She poked her head back in the door.

"Kagome, I'll give you some time with your friend, but the doctor will come here soon. Given your circumstances, the doctor wants to run a few tests."

"What kind of tests?" Kagome asked, sitting down with Callia.

Hana smiled softly, "The police uncovered some of the items that the fire hadn't destroyed. Now it's not public knowledge so don't feel like the whole world knows, but the doctor knows that man had...certain sexual desires and exploits. We just want to make sure you're healthy."

Kagome blushed, looking away. Callia hugged her again, "You're be fine and then we can go."

When Hana left, Callia pulled away and pulled a manila envelope from her purse, handing it to the girl.

"I guess you knew your master better than I thought."

Kagome wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her hospital robe and opened the envelope.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome poured out the contents of the envelope. A letter, a necklace, a wallet sized photo, and more money than she'd ever seen spilled on the bed. Kagome reached for the necklace first, rolled the gold locket in her hand. The magical orb was gone and the gold was scratched and dingy looking, but the picture of her family revealed it was her old locket.

"How did you get this?"

"Sesshoumaru came to me after the fire. He must have gone back for it. He thought it meant a lot to you."

Callia linked the necklace around Kagome's neck. Kagome circled her fingers around the locket and gave a bittersweet smile.

"It's all I have to remember my family now," Kagome laughed at the bitter feeling, "We're more alike than I ever imagined."

Callia held up the bundle of money, "Not quite, you have options still. Have you read his letter?"

Kagome reached for the letter, scanning it intently.

_Kagome, I have so much to tell you. I never intended for any of this to happen. I don't want you to think I knew what Naraku would do to you. I'm sorry. Enclosed is part of the money I promised. We can start over, the three of us._

Kagome threw the letter back, "How delusional could he be? Does he even realize what he put me through?"

Callia examined the picture of Kagome and Sesshoumaru donning face paintings, "What did he say?"

"He wants to be with me, start a life with me. He gave me to a monster!" Kagome fumed.

Callia fingered through the money, flipping it in her hand, "He must really be serious. This is serious money, though not enough to deal with fucking Naraku."

"I hate him. I hate him so much. He made me think...I thought he cared about me."

Callia resisted telling the girl she was right. She didn't understand Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship, but based on the money, the photo, and everything else, it was complicated to say the least.

"What else does the note say?" Callia asked instead.

Kagome picked up the letter once more, "It gives me a phone number to call to meet him."

Callia looked at Kagome seriously, "It's your choice, but Sesshoumaru gave me a large sum of money to give all this to you. He's right about one thing; you can start over, but you don't need him to do that. We can leave together and use this money to start another life. You have nothing to lose. Give the police the number and they'll handle him."

Kagome bit her lip, turning to the photo. She gazed at the picture, admiring the photo Sesshoumaru had chosen to include from their night at the carnival. Kagome was grinning and giving Sesshoumaru bunny ears, focused on the camera. Sesshoumaru's eyes were completely on her. He gave a slight smirk and his golden eyes smoldered. What had he been thinking to have that look? Before, Kagome might have called that love, but she knew better now. This was part of his plan, right?

Kagome held her locket again, gritting her teeth. It didn't make sense. Why pay Callia to come to her with all this stuff? Was it hush money to keep her from going to the cops or was it more? Did she mean something to him? Even now he twisted her heart, controlled her emotions.

"So what will you do, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at the note with a million ideas swirling in her mind. In one smooth motion, Kagome ripped the note. She handed it back to Callia.

"I won't be his pawn anymore. I'm putting Sesshoumaru out of my life."

Callia smiled and tossed Kagome a blouse and skirt she'd brought with her, "Perfect! Tell the cops what you know and put this behind you."

Kagome paused, thinking back to Rin's toothless grin at her. While she would never know what Sesshoumaru thought of her, she was certain of his love for Rin.

"No. Sesshoumaru gave me the money for a new life. My silence can give him a new life too."

Callia bundled up the rest of Kagome's belongings and slipped the torn letter back in the manila envelope, "It's your choice, but I think you're letting him off too easily. He's still controlling you."

"Maybe," Kagome admitted, "but he won't know where we are. If he's different like he says, it'll be a new start. If he's not, he'll be caught."

Kagome walked to the door, peeking out to check for the nurses. She turned back to Callia with a smile, "I'm going to take your advice the first time and really follow through. I'm going to start over. No looking back. Let's go."


	30. Chapter 30

**Bound**

**Ch. 30**

A bell rang overhead, indicating that another customer had entered the diner. The fair-haired man tucked a lock behind his elfish ears and slipped in an empty booth in the back of the restaurant. He watched the customers around him with mild interest, but most of his attention was focused on a waitress. A brown-haired waitress asked for his order. The demon motioned to another waitress.

"Can she take my order?"

Sango looked in the direction the man had pointed, "Oh, Mai? This isn't her table, but we're pretty slow today. Let me check."

 _Mai._ That was the name she was calling herself now. That would explain why it had taken him three years to find his woman. Sango walked over, whispering something to the demoness.

"Hey, Mai. There's a customer that asked for you specifically. Go over!"

Kagome peered over Sango's shoulder to get a look at the man, "Why did he ask for me?"

"I don't know. He probably thinks you're cute. Look he's attractive and wearing a designer coat, which means he could be a big tipper. What does it matter why he asked?" Sango teased.

Kagome pouted, turning away from the man, "He's wearing a baseball cap and shades. How can you tell he's cute?"

"Just go over there!" Sango giggled, pushing Kagome toward the man.

Kagome stumbled a moment before falling into a stride, "Good Morning Sir. My name is Mai and I'll be your server today. Would you like to hear our specials?"

"Please sit, Mai."

The male's hand reached out to her, clutching her hand. Kagome froze, recognizing the magenta stripe licking at the man's wrist.

"Take your glasses off," Kagome commanded softly.

With his free hand, Sesshoumaru placed his shades on the table. His grip tightened when Kagome tried to jerk away.

"I don't want to cause a scene," Sesshoumaru said lowly.

"How did you find me? I don't want to see you," Kagome hissed.

"Give me a night with you and I'll explain everything," Sesshoumaru promised.

He glanced over at Sango, who was watching the two intently. He released her hand and Kagome massaged her wrist, glaring at the other dog demon. Sesshoumaru pulled out his wallet and dropped a wad of cash and a card on the table.

"You can't buy me, asshole," Kagome spat, earning the looks from a few patrons.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. He watched her with golden eyes flickering from glassy to dull. He stood and Kagome balled up her fists, preparing to fight him. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and Kagome braced herself, ready to fight back. Sesshoumaru watched her a moment longer with his honeyed gaze.

"I see," he said.

Sesshoumaru placed a light kiss on her forehead. He could sense the woman before him shaking, but he knew holding her would be too much. Sesshoumaru stepped back. With a single touch, Kagome felt she might break. She couldn't speak. Even after years, she was putty working under her master's will.

"That card has my number and the hotel I'm staying in tonight. I'll have all your answers there."

Sesshoumaru gave Sango a slight wave and turned to Kagome, "I hope you reconsider your earlier statement about seeing me. I really have missed you."

Sesshoumaru left and Kagome shakily turned back to the table. Sango swiped up the money and card, pulling Kagome to the back. She led the woman to a chair and handed her a cup of water.

"Mai, you look like you saw a ghost. What happened out there? Did you know that man?"

Kagome nodded, focusing her attention on the plastic cup of water in her hands.

"That was an old boyfriend of mine," The term boyfriend felt thick on her tongue.

Sango flipped through the money left on the counter, "I never knew your ex was loaded. If he comes in a couple more times, you'll have a semester's worth of tuition saved up!"

Kagome began to shake, ignoring her friend's attempt at lighthearted humor. Sango embraced her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't work yourself up," the older girl comforted her.

"You don't understand. I gave him everything I had. After my family died, he was all I had and-" Kagome choked up, her cheerful façade crumbling, "I'm sorry, Sango. I just can't believe he still has this much power over me."

"I remember you talking about him. I mean he's been your only boyfriend and he was there during some tough times. That person will always be important in our lives."

Kagome shook her head, wailing, "You don't understand. He controlled me mind, body, and soul. For better and for worse, no other man has ever compared to him. For years, I felt lost and empty without him. Now I'm finally reclaiming my life and he strolls in like nothing even happened. He kissed me!"

Kagome quieted, "I miss his kisses, even now. I ache for his touch again."

Sango held up the card, "Is this where he is staying?"

The demoness nodded.

Sango placed the card in Kagome's hand, "You're right. He holds way too much power over you. One kiss and you were a puddle on the ground. That's not the girl I know. You need to get your closure."

"He wanted me to meet him, I think to apologize. He probably wanted sex too," Kagome mumbled the last part to herself, thinking of Sesshoumaru's virile nature.

"If he wants to apologize, let him give you the apology of his life. If _you_ want to have sex, have the time of your life and leave him wanting more. Take back your power!"

Kagome smiled softly, wiping her eyes, "I'm going to need a new outfit for what I have planned."


	31. Chapter 31

**Bound**

**Ch. 31**

Kagome's hand hovered over the hotel door. She just couldn't stop her hands from shaking. A woman of the cleaning staff gave her an odd look as she rolled by with her cart. It didn't surprise the demoness. Here she stood in front of the penthouse suite Sesshhoumaru had reserved for himself looking positively pauper. Even in her evening dress, they could see from the worn trenchcoat and the unmanicured hands indicating labor, Kagome was not from money. It didn't ooze off her like the demon on the other side of the door. Still, the demoness found her resolve and knocked. After a second knock, Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped aside. He looked to have gotten in only a little while before her. He was still wearing a half buttoned, white-collar shirt tucked in his grey trousers and his hair was in a high ponytail.

Kagome strutted inside without a word until she heard the door shut behind her. Sesshoumaru didn't speak a moment, taking in the woman's features. Years later, the baby fat of her cheeks had melted away. Her hair was longer, but Sesshoumaru was satisfied that she was mostly unchanged. The most disturbing thing was her scent or more accurately the scent of males lingering between her legs. Sesshoumaru knew it was unlikely that Kagome would have been celibate after their separation, but he could never stand the stench of another man on his woman. Kagome noticed the slight sneer on his face.

"You don't look happy to see me," Kagome said shortly.

"It's not that," Sesshoumaru explained, "you don't seem happy to be here, though I can understand why."

Sesshoumaru guided her to the couch.

"Can I take your jacket?"

Kagome slid off her trenchcoat, revealing a backless, green lace dress ending at her upper thighs. Sesshoumaru watched her form hungrily as she bent over to set her purse down. His eyes fell to the yellow micro thong and the thin string that disappeared down the curve of her ass. His favorite color. Sesshoumaru selfishly wondered if she had remembered and worn the thong for him. Kagome straightened and sat on the couch. Sesshoumaru followed suit. For a moment neither spoke, taking in the other's presence after so long. The demoness cleared her throat.

"How is Rin? Where is she?" Kagome asked, choosing a light topic.

"She is well. She'll start the 2nd grade soon. She's staying with...my younger brother," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome's eyes rose and released a sharp breath with a chuckle, "A brother, wow. You keep many secrets, Sesshoumaru."

"I do, but I don't wish to keep them from you any longer," Sesshoumaru uttered. His gaze dipped to the accessory on her neck. Sesshoumaru moved toward her until he was inches from Kagome's face.

"You still wear the necklace," Sesshoumaru murmured, trailing his fingers around Kagome's old locket.

He opened the locket and his eyes widened a fraction. On one side was the picture of Kagome with her mother and brother. On the other side was a picture of the two of them. It was the same photo Sesshoumaru had given her all those years ago. Kagome snatched the locket away.

"You kept the picture?" Sesshoumaru asked, dropping his hand and ignoring her coldness.

Kagome turned away with a frown, "I'm not here to talk about our past."

"You want answers, I understand-"

"I'm not here for that!" Kagome snapped, cutting Sesshoumaru off, "I don't think I ever understood you. I'm not trying to now."

Sesshoumaru didn't speak, but simply watched the woman. Her eyes held a fire he'd feared had been snuffed long ago. Releasing a nearly inaudible sigh, he asked, "What do you want?"

Kagome looked around and stood, "Follow me."

Sesshoumaru obeyed, slightly amused with her dominant display. Kagome opened the bedroom door and pulled at the zipper of her dress. Kagome bit her lip and turned her head over her shoulder.

"Well?"

Sesshoumaru kicked his shoes to the side and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling down his pants. With his clothes discarded, Sesshoumaru slid off Kagome's dress. He allowed it to pool down to her feet. Kagome turned to face him, unclasping her bra. The scars were scarce and faint now, but Sesshoumaru could still see the evidence of that night marring her peach skin. The demon's attention turned to her buxom breasts adorned with two piercings.

"When did you get those?" He inquired, flicking a hardened nipple.

"Naraku." Kagome answered flatly.

Sesshoumaru didn't ask another question. Kagome crawled on the bed and peeled off her micro thong. Kagome lifted her butt in the air, pumping a slender finger in her core with a breathy moan. Sesshoumaru lowered himself level with her pussy. He watched her ooze from her honeycomb cavern and licked Kagome's outer lips.

The taste of her was intoxicating, sweet with a delectable spice coating his tongue. Pulling her petal lips apart, Sesshoumaru pushed his tongue further into Kagome. Kagome released a shaky breath, digging her claws into the sheets weakly. When her legs began to wobble, Sesshoumaru knew she was close. Giving no mercy, Sesshoumaru gripped her hips and sucked on her clit fervently. Kagome gasped, catching her moans in her throat. She throbbed and gushed against his wicked tongue. Sesshoumaru pulled back and rolled Kagome on her back. She splayed her legs open and whimpered.

"Sesshoumaru, please."

Sesshoumaru smirked, loving the need in her voice, matching his own thoughts. He kissed her, committing the moment to memory. Sesshoumaru slid down his boxers; his lips never left Kagome's. The dog demon settled between Kagome's creamy thighs, sensually grinding against her sensitive bud.

Kagome squirmed, whining indecently, "Don't tease me. Just fuck me already."

Sesshoumaru stroked his cock before positioning it in front of Kagome's waiting entrance. He hissed as his heavy manhood submerged in her tight pussy. He'd forgotten how wet and warm she was. Sesshoumaru purposely kept his thrusts slow and shallow, waiting for Kagome to adjust to his girth again. He loved the way Kagome rolled her hips against him and stretched around his cock like a vice. Once Kagome had adjusted, Sesshoumaru picked up his pace. He fell into a rhythm. The creak of the bed, Kagome's squeals, and his own pants created a symphony that spurred on his thrusts.

Dissatisfied with only missionary position, Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome to her knees once more and penetrated her harder than before. He pressed his chest flesh against her back and grabbed her breast roughly, pinching her nipple. Kagome held on tightly to the bedsheets, arching her back as Sesshoumaru rammed into her slick walls. She squealed as his balls slapped against her ass. Sesshoumaru grabbed a fistful of hair and began pounding into Kagome mercilessly.

He changed positions again. Kagome only had a moment's reprieve before Sesshoumaru had her on her back again, this time with her legs up and ankles pinned to her ears. Kagome held her legs in place. Sesshoumaru grinned, rubbing her pulsing nub.

"Flexible as ever, huh Kagome?"

"Shut up," Kagome groaned, pumping a digit into her pussy.

Sesshoumaru pulled her hand away, "Let me take care of you."

Sesshoumaru thrust into her. Kagome thanked him with a wanton mew, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. When he pushed further into her core, Kagome grasped with a shaky breath. He was almost too deep for her. Sesshoumaru turned her to the side. His manhood poked her at an angle, hitting spots that made Kagome delirious. Even after years, he knew her body like his own. Kagome knew she was close.

Sesshoumaru nestled himself between her legs and buried his face in the crook of her neck, grunting. He ran his tongue against her pulse, sinking his fangs along her collarbone. That broke her. Kagome released a cry as Sesshoumaru rutted her, fangs still sunken in her neck. Sesshoumaru felt her slick walls clasp around him and he came, coating her insides with his thick semen. Kagome rested her legs on Sesshoumaru's shoulders as he sputtered a few more shots of his jizz. She was content to simply lie there, allowing her former master to fill her and use her to his liking. Finally Sesshoumaru was spent and he pulled out before pulling Kagome into his arms to spoon. Kagome didn't resist; her ebony hair clung to her forehead with sweat glistening on her skin. Sesshoumaru brushed the hair behind her ear, and nipped at the mark he'd given her. Kagome lied limp, trembling from the aftermath of her climax. It was only once the orgasm ebbed away that Kagome realized what she'd done. Sesshoumaru rose from the bed and returned with a glass of water. Kagome took the glass gratefully, failing to look him in the eye. Sesshoumaru gulped down his own drink.

"You said no one else would compare to you. You were right," Kagome whispered.

She stiffened when Sesshoumaru lied down behind her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight him though, simply lying still. Sesshoumaru brushed a loc of hair, twirling it with his finger and kissed her cheek.

"No one compared to you either, Kagome. I've missed you. I envisioned how this night would go."

Kagome pulled away, drawing her knees to her chest. With the ecstasy of sex gone, she dreaded how she had given herself to Sesshoumaru once again. Sesshoumaru rolled her over. He needed to look into her eyes and know she understood what he had to do. Before he spoke, he saw the blue irises of Kagome swirling with anger.

"You gave me to a monster!" She grit out.

Sesshoumaru willed himself to keep eye contact, ignoring the pang in his chest seeing her hurt, "I never wanted to, Kagome. When I think of Naraku fucking you, the pain he must have caused, it drives me crazy. I wish I could kill him all over again."

Kagome folded her arms, "Naraku didn't have sex with me."

"Really? He told me-"

"He wanted to, but he couldn't stay hard long enough to penetrate me. That's why he mutilated and hurt so many women. It became the only way he could get off," Kagome explained, watching him.

Sesshoumaru took in the information, baring a hint of a smile. He hadn't been too late. Despite his former partner's vibrato, Naraku hadn't stolen Kagome's purity. He hadn't broken her.

Kagome slapped him hard, "No, you don't get to look relieved! I went through hell, you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru's head twisted at the contact. He touched his cheek. His cheek was actually tingling. The blow felt more than demon energy, but Sesshoumaru pushed the thought aside. He attempted to explain again.

"Your screams from that night still haunt me. I always feared that Naraku stole your innocence, something I could never retrieve. I only smiled because it always discomforted me that-"

"Your discomfort does not outweigh my trauma!" Kagome spewed.

Sesshoumaru closed his mouth. He needed to choose his words carefully. He couldn't lose her, not again, not ever. His desire for her had never ebbed. He could not wean himself from the vision of his dog demoness and the idea that they would reunite, despite his attempts to dislodge himself from such a thought. Sesshoumaru had practiced what he might say when the time came, but words escaped him. He muscled out the three he'd always wanted to say to Kagome.

"I love you."

Kagome's look of shock hardened to anger. "No, you don't."

She left the bed, reaching for her clothes.

"You're wrong, I love you," Sesshoumaru said again, softer. He held her shoulders, forcing her to stay put. Kagome jerked away from him.

"Stop saying that. You don't love me. You don't know what it means to love."

Despite her anger, Kagome hadn't left her spot. Sesshoumaru sat her down with him at the edge of the bed, "I don't deserve you, I know, but listen to me."

"I hate you!"

Sesshoumaru's voice lower even more into a honeyed tone, placating, "Don't say that. You can be angry with me, but don't say that."

"I can be whatever I choose; you no longer control me!" Kagome retorted hotly.

"You're right, Kagome. Please just give me a moment," Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek. "Look at me, Kagome."

"How can you act like you and Naraku didn't do such terrible things to me, to so many? Did you forget what you did because I still have nightmares," the demoness cried.

It stained like a tattoo on his soul. How could he ever forget? He didn't dare.

He tilted her face toward him. His lips dipped to her neck, planting her skin with wet kisses. He stared into the ocean of her eyes, fearing he'd drown in their depths. He lied Kagome back down in the center of his bed. His hands roamed up her thighs and toward her chest.

"I don't know why you're even here. Why don't you tell your lies to someone else. I bet you already have another girl. Maybe you have her playing Mommy to Rin," Kagome said tersely.

The accusation caused a glint in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but he didn't take the bait.

"I've never had another woman meet Rin, only you. Don't deflect, Kagome. I mean what I say. I love you."

"Stop it." Kagome's steely voice lessened to a soft whimper.

Sesshoumaru continued his assault, lavishing her with kisses. His lips trailed between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach and then her hips again.

Between kisses he repeated his mantra, "I love you, Kagome. I love you."

He whispered his adoration, finally free to give her the affection she deserved for so long.

Kagome had gone silent. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheek. Her eyes were shut tight, trying to hold the tears back. Though she held back the tears for the most part, Kagome couldn't control her sniffling or the way her body shook after each featherlight kiss. He kissed her eyelids softly. Kagome fluttered her eyes open, lips quivered in a pout. Sesshoumaru brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"You hurt me! You hurt me, then you left me!" Kagome screamed brokenly.

"I can explain," Sesshoumaru answered, beckoning the woman to his arms.

"I don't care, I hate you! You broke me. No other man wants me. I'm just as sick as you."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I had to choose. Naraku found out about Rin. The day we went to the antique store, I paid with the wrong card. Naraku saw my transaction and came to my house. He gave me an ultimatim: either turn over Rin or you."

Kagome stilled, listening to Sesshoumaru. He panted as if he'd ran, but Kagome could smell the salt in the air. In all the time she'd known him, she never remembered him crying.

Sesshoumaru's normally passive eyes were sorrowful brimming with tears begging to be shed, "I didn't have the answers. I knew I loved you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore, but Rin's my daughter."

His voice cracked at the word daughter and Sesshoumaru paused a moment. "I was going to turn myself in. I left after you fell asleep, but I was caught. That night I gave you away, Naraku had my daughter upstairs. I was afraid to lose you both."

When Kagome didn't respond, Sesshoumaru's stomach lurched. His heart sank. Maybe he was too late. Maybe this was what he deserved, for his love to be within arm's length, but still out of reach.

"I want to make this right. I want to...be with you. Do you," Sesshoumaru paused, contemplating if he really wanted the answer, "do you think of me as some kind of monster?"

Kagome didn't answer. Sesshoumaru urged again. She hadn't reacted to anything he'd said.

"What do you think of me?"

Kagome ran her fingers over Sesshoumaru's chest, tracing his scars from the cat of nine tails.

"What's this?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down, a little caught off guard, "Naraku. It happened the same night you...he did it because I betrayed him."

"When you see this scar, what do you think of?" Kagome asked softly, still tracing with her finger.

"I think of Naraku, the pain he caused me, you and others."

"I see."

Kagome pressed down on Sesshoumaru. Her hand blazed pink and crackled lightning as a foreign spiritual energy engulfed the woman. The miko energy burned Sesshoumaru's skin on contact. He howled, but endured the pain. She needed this. After a moment Kagome pulled away, eyeing the fresh wound stoically. Sesshoumaru panted, trembling. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"There, now when you see that scar, you can think of the pain you caused me and others. You two are no different. If you think Naraku was the only problem and you're some victim, then you haven't learned anything."

Kagome stood and pulled on her bra, panties, and dress. She walked into the main room to grab her jacket. Sesshoumaru trailed behind like a puppy dog. Kagome regarded him coldly.

"This night," Kagome promised, "will never happen again. I needed closure, but I don't need you and all the dysfunction you bring. "

"I can be what you need. What do you need?" Sesshoumaru pled.

"Boring! I need boring and predictable, Sesshoumaru. I just want to live a normal life again and you've never done that. This is goodbye, Sesshoumaru."

He couldn't let her leave. He would swallow his pride and beg if she would stay, "What can I do? How can I atone? Please, Kagome."

"Work to stop human trafficking, kidnapping, prostitution, everything you were a part of; get some counseling and try for once to be normal. I'm trying. I created a new life for myself and then you came dragging me back."

Kagome brushed past Sesshoumaru, setting her hand on the doorknob.

Kagome continued, "For what it's worth, I love you too. I realized that long ago. I just can't bear being with you."

* * *

Kagome stared at the bouquet addressed to her. Sango smirked, walking past her to drop off an order.

"Another gift from the cutie in the ball cap?"

"Yes, it's from Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered.

The way she said his name had changed from when she'd last seen him two years before. It no longer held a malice or a sadness, thanks to her own counseling. Sango waved the woman over, grabbing her coat and purse. Happy to end their shift, Kagome gathered the flowers and looked at the attached card.

_Happy Graduation, love Sesshoumaru._

Sango didn't comment on the flowers until they were both in her car and close to home.

"Are you going to call him up and say thank you?"

Kagome tightened her grip on the card, "No, he could be tricking me."

"I don't know, Kagome. You never said tricks were his thing and he has been pretty consistent. He sends a card or message with pictures every month and gifts every holiday."

Kagome didn't answer. Sango pulled up to their shared apartment and turned off the car. The women shuffled inside, pushing against the blustery winds. Kagome set the flowers on the counter, reading the short note again.

"He always ends his notes with 'love Sesshoumaru.' I don't understand him." Kagome mumbled.

Sango glanced over at the note, "Listen, Kagome. I'm not going to pretend I know every detail to your story. I mean, it was a year before you told me your name wasn't Mai. I guess I'm saying, you've tried to forget this guy for years and it hasn't worked. You haven't dated or had sex or anything since you went to meet him. Maybe, you need to try something different to be happy."

Sango watched a pout come over the 22 year-old's face.

"Different how? Letting a monster date me?"

It lacked the same venom it once had; even Kagome could hear the change. She sighed. She hadn't seen him since that fateful night, but he remained an integral part of her life. They were tethered by an invisible bond that Kagome couldn't comprehend.

"Do you still think he's a monster? You liked him at one point," Sango queried.

"Of course he is! He gave me to Naraku," Kagome shot back.

"Yeah, but that was to save his daughter from being given to him, right? You told me you forgave him for all the other stuff. Why can't you forgive him for that? I know you were hurt, but out of all the times, he gave the best reason why he did what he did."

Kagome lapsed into another silence. Sango prepared her a cup of tea. She slid the bowl of sugar over to the sullen woman before placing the cup down in front of her.

"I loved him. I still do, but every time I think of him, I can't get over how he lied. He made love to me, knowing he was going to give me away. I can't have him hurt me again."

Something small always shattered when she thought of that night. Sesshoumaru's decision was something she logically understood. Protecting Rin was always his top priority and if she were honest with herself, she'd never want him if he thought any differently. Still, emotionally, it killed her to have been so easily discarded. Sango watched her expression. She spoke as if she'd read the other woman's mind.

"Sesshoumaru choosing Rin never meant he was ok with letting go of you, you must know that. Otherwise, he would have never gone back for you. He wouldn't have spent years looking for you. He wouldn't be trying so hard now, years later if you meant nothing," Sango reasoned.

Sango stood from the table, disappearing into the next room before returning with a small box.

"Hey! What are you doing with that box?" Kagome asked, swiping at it.

Sango jerked the box away, narrowly missing Kagome's grab, "Did you really think I didn't know about your keepsake box or the fact that you save every single card and letter that man gives you?"

Sango pulled out the last letter from Sesshoumaru. Attached to the fine stationary was a picture of him and Rin after Rin hit her first home run in softball. Sango passed the letter to Kagome, who smiled despite herself. She could hear the pride even now in Sesshoumaru's writing, describing the event. The adoration he held for Rin shone through in his eyes. That picture alone reminded her why she refused to turn him in.

"You know Rin has her games at Koshien Park. How about you stop by and see how you feel about the situation? You're a good judge of character; you'll know if Sesshoumaru has really changed."

Kagome ran her fingers over the embossed label of the letter, "You really think that will help me?"

"It beats what you have been doing. I'm not saying be with him. I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry. I'm just suggesting you deserve to be happy and you may be happier with Sesshoumaru in your life than without him."

Kagome nodded, "I'll go on one condition. Will you come with me?"

* * *

Kagome scanned the bleachers, spotting Sesshoumaru next to a couple. The half-demon to his far left stood, cursing out the umpire for a bad call. The black-haired woman pulled him back down. Sesshoumaru palmed his face, mumbling something to the other man.

"If I had to guess, that's probably Sesshoumaru's brother," Kagome told Sango, making her way up the stairs.

Kagome skirted past a couple people.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked Sesshoumaru quietly.

"No, you're fine as long as you don't mind my idiot bro-" Sesshoumaru turned. His tongue went slack when he picked up her scent.

Kagome sat next to him, staring ahead as Rin ran to first base.

"Ka-Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's mouth struggled to even form her name.

A light breeze flung Kagome's hair. She tucked a loc behind her elfin ears and tightened her knit hat. Kikyo watched the exchange, elbowing Inuyasha subtlely.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Watching Rin play. She's gotten so big and you always write how good she is in your letters."

"You got my letters? You never replied back so..." Sesshoumaru's words drifted in the breeze.

It didn't matter. What mattered was that Kagome was there now. There meant there was hope. Sesshoumaru watched the way she chewed the bottom of her lip, wringing her hands as his daughter played. The bites left a plump, rosy hue to her lips. Sesshoumaru wished he could kiss them redder still.

"You look beautiful," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice low.

Kagome looked resplendent, beautiful held no weight to how he felt about her, but Sesshoumaru fought the urge to speak more.

"Thank you," Kagome answered, "You look good too. That grey sweater looks nice on you."

Cheers erupted as Rin's team stole home base. Rin drove for the base, securing another point for her team. She dusted herself off and looked up at the bleachers. She waved at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled, waving back. Kagome ducked her head, but clapped for the girl.

"Yeah, that's my niece! Go Rin!" Inuyasha cheered jumping up.

Kagome laughed as Kikyo hushed him, pulling on his sleeve for him to sit.

"He's a very supportive uncle I see."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Rin likes it, at least."

Rin took a seat, watching her father from the dugout. Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome trying to shield her face.

"Rin still remembers you. She would be happy to know you came to support her," Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for her to see me. I'm trying something new my friend Sango suggested," Kagome answered in earnest.

"I'm Sango by the way," Sango chimed in, reaching for Sesshoumaru's hand.

"From the diner, right. Nice to meet you" Sesshoumaru shifted his attention to Kagome again, "What are you trying?"

"I'm trying to forgive you and...be happy. I don't want to hurt."

The vulnerability in her voice made Sesshoumaru's heart ache. Without thinking, he embraced her, sliding his tail over her shoulders.

"I want your happiness more than anything."

Surprisingly, Kagome didn't push away, but cuddled into his warmth. She closed her eyes, inhaling the demon's scent. In the days since their last encounter, Kagome had latched on to his scent, wondering what powers the musk held over her. Now in his arms, she knew.

_Home._

He was familiar and soothing against the too rough fingers of the world. Before, they'd been limited to a room, a moment, but this feeling that ceased to leave her bones transcended all senses and logic. Kagome pulled away, keeping close enough to feel the heat from Sesshoumaru's chest pass over her in waves.

"What if I told you I never wanted to hear from you again? Would you stop all contact with me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's face fell. His eyes shot downward. His hand flexed as he contemplated reaching for the demoness, but he dropped it, shutting his eyes. When he opened them, his honey eyes nailed her place. All his pain, all the sorrow he never showed played before Kagome, raw and unwavering.

"If you wished that. I would if that made you happy," he whispered.

Kagome cupped his cheek, tracing along his magenta lines. The crowd erupted around them as Rin's team won. Kagome looked over at the little girl again.

She stood, gathering herself, "I should go. Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed, "Wait, did you want me to stop?"

"I needed to know you would. I needed to know you cared."

Simple words held him in place. Like a dream, Kagome descended down the steps with Sango trailing behind. He was losing her again. Perhaps in cruel fate, she was never his to have. Inuyasha watched the two.

"You're really going to just watch her leave? Unbelievable." Inuyasha grumbled, taking off after Kagome.

"Hey!" Inuyasha rushed to catch up with Kagome.

Kagome stopped, turning halfway back to Inuyasha, "What is it?"

Inuyasha jogged up to her, "I know you don't know me from shit, but I have to say this. Sesshoumaru is a twisted asshole. I know all the shit he's done and he's a fucking asshole, ok?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow upward, "This is your endorsement for your brother?"

"Wait, I'm not finished," Inuyasha demanded. He took a breath, "We never got along because he always followed Dad's way of treating people; that's how he was raised. I became a cop and did all I could to not be like Sess. These last couple of years, he's been a different guy though. I never thought we would be doing normal shit like going to games. Normally I don't believe in giving second chances, but...just don't cut him out."

Sesshoumaru appeared behind Inuyasha. He cleared his throat.

"Can we talk before you go?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha stepped away, giving the two some space. This was it. Even through it all, Kagome held a fondness for him and he couldn't squander this opportunity.

"I didn't want you to feel ambushed there," Sesshoumaru said referring to Inuyasha, "I'd like to take you out for coffee. I want to do whatever I can to make this better for you."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm not ready to date now. I feel differently about you than I did before, but I'm still not ready."

"Then take all the time you need. It's not a date, just coffee." Sesshoumaru reiterated, "We can go slow."

Kagome let a smile slip on her lips, "Go slow?"

Sesshoumaru returned her smile, "Yes go slow. We can be boring-"

"And predictable," Kagome finished for him. She understood what he was doing now.

"I will take whatever time you give me. I've taken enough as it is, I know that, but I will work as long as I need to be worthy of you," Sesshoumaru promised, kissing her knuckles gently, "I just don't want to lose you."

Sesshoumaru waited for her response, feeling a little shy. "So coffee?"

Kagome looked away, afraid to show him the tears threatening to spill. She wiped the tears away and looked at Sesshoumaru, giving him a shy smile in return. "Coffee sounds amazing."

**This was so hard to write out. I wanted to have Sesshoumaru and Kagome together, but I couldn't cheapen all they went through and the emotions of it with a typical happily ever after. In this case, it was so hard to know what redemption or forgiveness looked like for them, but I hope this chapter brought a sense of peace to the story. This is the end, but I may add an epilogue that's more lovey dovey, if y'all want that. Thank you all for all your support on my first completed story!**


End file.
